My Love
by dollface.24xo
Summary: There was no one who could beg and plead enough to ask him to go on living, to not want to burn expect her for almost 200 years he's been alone without his love, his mate since her brother took her when he stands looking at the rising sunlight ready to end it all she comes back to save him and it's none other then an original
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:The Return_

''2000 years is a enough'' A teenage boy said looking out to the dusk of the sky on top of a hotel roof top in Dallas, Texas beside him a tall blonde haired man with such emotion you couldn't stander

''I can't accept this, It's insanity'' The tall blonde replied

''Our existence is insanity, we don't belong here''

''But we are here''

''It's not right, were not right'' Turning his body to face his desperate Childe

''You taught me there is no right or wrong, only survival, or death''

''I told a lie, As it turns out''

''I will keep you alive by force!''

''Even if you could why would you be so cruel''

There was a moment of silence threw out the air standing in the background was a blonde women Sookie Stachouse, who was sadden by desperate piles of Eric Northman to his marker begging to live you could see the blood tears finding there way down his pale face, of the conner of his eyes

**''Godric, don't do it''**

**''There are centuries of faith and love between us''**

Eric falling to his knees blood tears streaming down his facing shaking his head back in forth, In the background Sookie was crying for Eric for his pain and for Godric to feel this much pain to want to end his life

**''Please, please!... Please, Godric! What about Cassandra''**

When Godric heard that name he thought for a second rethinking his choose but she was gone not coming back ever…it been 200 years..still unsure if what he saw tonight was real

_**''**_**Father... brother... child... ''**

_''_Let me go.''

_''_I won't let you die alone.''

''Yes, you will.''

Eric gets to his feet as Godric rests a hand on his shoulder

_''_As your maker. I command you.''

Following the orders he leaves stopping by Sookie she places a gentle hand on his shoulder promising to stay with Godric till the end after his nod he returns inside passing by a blur only a vampire could do a smell of strawberries, coconut only one person he knew smelled like that she really was there tonight, he smiled hoping he wasn't imagining things as Sookie and Godric spoke of having see a human cry for him and asking her to look after Eric, Needing her comfort in wanting to believe there is a god she watched him takes his shirt off spreading his arms out waiting for the sun that shall rise within few minutes when all sudden she heard a beautiful female british accent

"Godric please come inside" Sookie saw Godric whispering to himself his body tense she turned to the women who appeared to be human? She was dressed in dark skinny jeans with black heel boots, a white tank top and leather jacket she had blondish-brown hair was height of 5'7 inch taller then herself she was gorgeous with the most beautiful brown eyes she ever seen she saw Godric turn and a gasp escaped his mouth he wondered who this was then saw blood tear come from his left eye

"Cassandra your here, that was you earlier I wasn't dreaming" She smiled and nodded then she was standing next to Godric placing her hand on his check he leaned into the touch, Sookie was blinking unbelieving her eyes this human was just beside her then she was by Godric like lighting speed like a vampire but she looked human

"I told you I find a way back to you and I did please come inside we can be together again my love, always and forever you don't need to feel alone anymore" Then she kissed him full out passionate lip locking, Sookie was becoming a little annoyed and frustrated unable to hear this women's thoughts or anything for that matter and now she saw Godric and her in a full out make out session and the sun was about to run any minute

"Never leave me again Cass" She nodded and then lighting sped they were gone safe from the sun inside, then followed a confused and curious Sookie into the hotel heading to Eric's room where she assumed they a run too wanting some answers


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

Sookie who was following behind finally arrived at Eric's room she didn't bother to knock just walked right in what she saw made her blink in surprise she just couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her, Eric was spinning the women from the roof in his arms kissing all over her face and smiling she never ever seen Eric respond this way to someone not even Pam mostly a kiss on the forehead or hug as a sign of affection once in awhile but nothing like this, In the corner was Godric leaning against the wall smiling at his Childe and the women, when she was set on the ground again Eric finally noticed Sookie presence and put back on his tough guy image

"Sookie what can I do for you we were just about to rest for the morning" She put her hands on her hips just to say she means business the unknown girl just chuckled walking over to Godric who in return wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him kissing her neck

"I'm just confused who she is and how she was able to get Godric to not burn when even you couldn't, and she moves so fast but looks human and you were hugging her" Sookie was rambling it just made the unknown girl laugh more Eric just raised a eyebrow turning to his maker asking if he should respond once receiving a nod he responded

"This is Cassandra she was able to stop Godric because she is his mate, also she is not human she's a vampire a different kind of breed that make themselves unknown to the public so they don't have to follow the Authority or the Magister as our kind dose" Spoke slowly as if speaking to a small child then returning to sitting on the couch waiting for Sookie to let the information sneak in

"Why were you not with Godric then did you leave him I always heard mates can't stand to be apart from each other for long period of time" Cassandra nodded her head still standing in her place in Godric's arms

"That's true we feel a pull towards each other and when gone from each other so long our chest starts to feel unbelievable pain, longing you could say for each other I didn't leave Godric willingly I never wanted too, you see I'm an original vampire I'm stronger, faster even though Godric is 1000 years older I'm still stronger, silver dose not hurt me or the sun I have a special ring that lets me walk in the daylight even without it I can't die as my family was the first ever made we created our kind we are there law you could say all of them are scared of us, my older brother daggered me for the last 200 years inside a coffin it's like sleeping unable to move, hear anything"

"Why on earth would you brother do that to you" Sookie asked feeling horrible for blowing up at Cassandra before, she struggled

"He did it to my sister and brothers as well our father was hunting us down wanting to kill us with the only weapon that can, he gave me a choose it was either go willingly or him to kill Godric and I couldn't allow that to happen cause I new he would not stop there he would kill Eric too possibly Pam" Godric who was happy to have her back but angry she willingly let her brother dagger her he couldn't be though at the same time, she did it for him and his Childe he was holding her so tightly afraid if he let go she would disappear from his sight

"I'm so sorry I blew up on you before I never got introduced properly my names Sookie Stackhouse" She walked towards the couple holding a hand out she stopped hearing a growl come from Godric little afraid backed up, Cassandra though just hushed him and offered her hand to Sookie in return she knew this women was not human the smell of her blood proved it though did smell delicious

"Your not human are you" Sookie blinked in surprise

"I'm human I just can read minds and have lights shoot out of my fingers sometimes" Slowly not making eye contact only to hear a chuckle looking to Cassandra who had a smirk and nodded

"I'm Cassandra but please call me Cass, or even Cassie is fine tell me something can they glamour you?"

"No they can't they tired but never works" Cass nodded then had an idea

"Do you mind if I try my completion it's different then glamouring more stronger you could say I can also do it to vampires" She said the last one with a wink tilting her head to Eric on the couch still, Sookie giggled at the thought of controlling Eric but nodded

"Sure nothing bad right"

"Course not like look into my eyes" When the two women in front of each other Cass began to compel

"Tell me what you think of Eric"

"I think he has a kind heart which he won't show to anyone but always a immature pig who think humans are his toys to do as he wants" Sookie replied in slow dazed voice Eric was watching wide-eyed while Godric just smiled he knew she could probably do it once breaking eye contact Sookie blinked then just turned red in the checks she was surprised it worked

"You did it but how?"

"That we won't known just let me know if that vampire boyfriend ever dose anything you don't like I can get him to change it" Laughing Sookie was liking this girl but nodded promising to keep that in mind and saying goodnight since they all needed rest before returning home tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home/Making Friends

After Sookie leaving to return to her own room with Bill, Eric had bid goodnight to his maker and his mate reminding them that the travel coffins would arrive hour after sunrise and they agreed, Godric and Cassandra would return to his home in Shreveport

As of now Godric was ready for his night rest and it was about to be the best rest in the last 200 years since his mate was finally to be in his arms again he spent all this time waiting for her and nothing was going to take her away from him again he was brought out of his thoughts by the bathroom door opening she walked out hair wet from the shower wearing nothing but a towel she had that adorable sexy dangerous smirk on her face he loved so much as she swayed her hips walking towards the bed climbing in beside him as he opened his arms wrapping her up tightly running his nose along her hair and neck loving the smell of her, he missed it tired everything to have that smell back shampoo, body wash, laundry soap nothing worked

"I missed you so much" He whispered licking his old mating mark in-between her collar bone and neck only reason it never heeled was because it meant they were suppose to be even if they were different vampire breeds they loved each other it took Godric a long time to get her to accept it she came from a family where they hid emotions and her breed was actually able to turn it off as she called it and not care about a thing she done as many horrible things as he done in his past but she changed him even though he was different better man as many told him she still feed from humans and killed for sport sometimes not taking human life into count, her family was the same way when he met her she was traveling with her twin brother Kol they had caused so much trouble is why her brother was daggered first well she got away that was 700 years ago, then she met him and Eric and they were together all that time until she was daggered but he thought he never see her again he heard from her brother Elijah that Niklaus had put her coffin along with her twin, sister and other brother in the bottom of the ocean never to been seen again he tried to live without her but it was too hard that's why when he heard the fellowship was looking for a vampire he scarified himself to end the pain but here she was in his arms for real

"I missed you too love, if you ever try and do that again I will kill you myself" Her british accent followed threw his ears as she kissed him between it down his neck stopping at his mark from her licking it he knew she wanted his blood as much as he wanted hers he wanted to claim her again to show all she was his and no one else's!

"I want nothing more then to claim you my love but we must rest I'm already starting to bleed" It pained him to say it but it was true he not slept in days and being old as he was didn't stop fact he still needed rest she nodded understanding placing a warm kiss on his lips and snuggling back in his arms

"That's alright sweetheart we have eternity to do anything we like" Was the last thing he heard before passing into a deep sleep which she soon joined him in and all his dreams were spent thanking god for bringing her back to him

Sookie just watched as they loaded Bill into his travel coffin along with her brother Jason they walked together to the shuttle van where two more coffins joined and Cassandra close behind dressed in leather jeans, 4 inch heels lace blue v-neck long sleeve she smirked spotting them Jason looked at her with lustful eyes which Sookie spotted and smacked back his head

"Ow Sook what the hell was that for" Jason moaned rubbing back his head, Sookie just pointed to Cassandra

"That's Godric's mate I don't think he like to know you were checking her out like a fat kid who just spotted a free buffet" She whispered but then Cas heard because she heard a quite chuckle

"Oh lucky bastard" Jason whined

Sookie just rolled her eyes getting into the van with Jason along soon joined by Cassandra who waved

"Cas this is my brother Jason, Jason this is Cassandra she's Godric's mate" They shook hands smiling

"Please call me Cas" He smiled and nodded

"Have you ever been to Louisiana?"

"Yes I have about 800 years ago with my twin brother" She smirked watching his reaction she expected this his eyes bugled out his head looking like a cartoon his sister was giggling

"Your a-a-a vaammppiirree?" He stuttered she nodded

"Your out in the sun though" He whispered she chuckled

"I'm different breed of vampire I can go in the sun cause I have a special ring but even the sun could not kill me I'm really immortal only weapon can kill me and my siblings is long gone we were the start of our kind" She watched him taking this information in finally let out a sigh

"Wow do you have fangs like them though" She nodded letting her true face come out they saw black veins appear under her eyes which turned reddish-black and sharp fangs different compared to Bill's or Eric's they were both shocked and surprised

"Wow" They said in union once letting her face return naturally she laughed

"I'm same as them expect when my blood heels I don't feel your emontions or find your location or any that jazz that comes with it I just usually use my smell to locate anyone and I can compel its just glamouring but different and I can turn people by drinking my blood and dying with it in there system also I'm stronger, faster even if Godric is older I told you sister all this I'm sure she could tell you more considering were here" As they pulled up to the private jet getting out while the coffins were loaded Jason and Sookie waited watching them loaded to be sure while Cas was already inside feeding on the female fight attend which is what the siblings walked in on

"Thank you love I'll want some more later when we arrive" She nodded getting back to work after bringing her a bourbon

"Don't worry I wont feed from you I have amazing control and before you ask no I can't drink Tru Blood" They nodded sitting down as time passed Sookie got to no more about Cas she liked her she agreed to spend some time together getting to know one another, Jason find her stories all the years she was alive amazing how she's seen so much he find it crazy how she could still be staked and she just come back in hour or so by time they arrived it was nightfall they loaded Eric and Godric out first as the other three left to return to Bon Temps

Cas was just feeding on stranger she found who was on a run at night come on that's asking to be dinner when Eric and Godric awoke from there coffins to see her draining the poor women they could hear the heart slowing down

"Cassie your killing her" Godric spoke softly he knew this was who she was but it didn't mean never bothered him she released her prey with a sigh putting finger to her fang letting the blood from it rub on the bite marks compelling her to rest for few days this never happened and joined the boys sides heading towards Fangtasia where Pam was waiting there arrival


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Phone Call

When Eric, Godric and Cas arrived at Fangtasia they were greeted by a tall blonde women who was probably in her late 20's early 30's Pam, She bowed to her marker and grand maker then she turned her gaze to a face she hadn't seen in centuries she was shocked and happy she took a step putting her hand on her cheek

"Cassie your here" The women gave that famous smirk and nodded her head then was pulled into a hug, her and Pam had always been close when they traveled before Eric and her left to be on there own

"I can't believe your here I heard your brother dumped you in the ocean" Cas rolled her eyes at her brother's pathetic lie

"No in a coffin with a dagger in my heart for 200 years moving around from place to place tons of fun" She replied with sarcasm shaking her head

"When were you awakened" Pam asked truly surprised to see her

"About 2 weeks ago I had to be re introduced into the 21st century and my mother was brought back from the dead and then linked myself and siblings to kill us off so if one goes we all do" Godric growled at the thought of his mate being killed and hurt she didn't tell him Cas noticed this rubbing her hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry my love, Niklaus is having a witch unlink us as we speak" With his nod he started rubbing his nose against her neck smelling her scent always calmed him down

"So Pam any lucky girl in your life or still fucking and chucking them" With a wink, Pam just laughed winking back she missed this girl linking arms with her she dragged her to the back office sitting on Eric's leather couch catching up on everything that's happened they talked about Pam's love life, Eric's obsession with Sookie Stackhouse who they both agreed is not human form the scent she gives off then Cas asked about Godric how he acted with her gone, Pam was saddened she mentioned he stopped visiting after a while he was a walking shell it hurt to say her name or to even think about her that he tired to live for her but it became to hard after awhile they could hear little music from the club agreeing they were hungry went in search of a bite to eat

Entering the bar Cas could see very little people she spotted Pam walking towards a women flirting, Seeing her mate and Eric on the stage sitting in thrown's was kinda amusing, she set her eyes on the young handsome brunette at the bar about in his 20's nursing a beer looking little nervous she walked over ordering a bourbon feeling his eyes on her she turned giving him her sexy smirk

"Hi I'm Cas what's your name sexy" She finished with a wink seeing his face turn red with shyness was entertaining

"Greg nice to meet you" Holding out his hand which she returned shaking it then she looked into his eyes started compelling

"I want to feed from you, walk out of the bar behind the building" He repeated the words and walked towards the door she turned and saw Pam wink, turning her gaze to her disapproving mate she just shrugged her shoulders stepping outside she saw the man looking frightened she could smell it too made the game for her more exciting she let her vampire face come forth seeing him about to scream she covered his mouth

"Don't scream it's make it harder on you in the end" He nodded and she sank her teeth in his neck feeling the blood run down her throat was bliss he had an amazing blood type AB- also virgin, very rare she could see his eyelids fluttering closed and his heartbeat slowing down that didn't stop her she knew he wouldn't make it but she was hungry once his heart stopped his body went limp in her arms she pulled away licking her lips throwing his body over her shoulder she ran from the bar about 20 miles south in the woods tearing his body up making it look like an animal attack, once done perfectly she ran back to the bar into the bathroom cleaning the leftover blood walking into the main bar she saw Eric and Pam talking to a gruffly blonde man with 2 young children the man smelled of shifter which was rare, she saw her mate sitting at the bar with a true blood walking over she wrapped her arms around his waist kissing his neck she felt him tremble under her touch he turned kissing her passionately moving his hands over her waist in return before it got too heated she pulled way hearing something which surprised her

"Maenad did you say" She asked walking over to the group Eric nodded as she sat beside him putting her finger to her chin tapping it pretending to think

"I never met one personally but my brother encountered one of them once long time ago he never stuck around to see the outcome but they need a body to be the host of the god they want to rise, they prefer supernaturals not vampires though something about us not having beating hearts" The man looked thoughtful at this new information nodded interested wanting to know if she knew more then she was saying

"Do you know anything else that may help" She looked towards Eric giving him a look which he nodded

"I may know someone I will have to speak to them I must leave now if I want to catch her" Standing up dusting off his suite following the man and children out the door hearing Pam speak something in swedish which made Cas let out a chuckle

"Oh Pam how I missed your humour" The tall blonde winked returning to her bar duties Cas was about to open her mouth when her phone given to her by Niklaus started to ring she dug it out her jacket putting it to her ear

"Hello brother" She said with a sigh

_"Cassandra, it's Finn" _She heard Elijah's reply

"What happened" She asked looking at Godric who was by her side in a moment feeling her worry

_"The Salvatore brother's killed him they found white oak stakes were in danger Cassandra" _

She felt her blood go cold they found white oak stakes how its impossible they burned them to the ground she watched it happen she saw the fear in her mate as he pulled her closer to him

"How Elijah we burned those tree's" She heard him sigh

_"In the cave the story lead Bekah to believe they re-grow every couple hundred years we destroyed the forest it resides but they still are in possession of many, There trying to track down there bloodline who they descended from, Kol is in Denver he needs you I don't agree with Niklaus sometimes but this is our family we must do what we have to"_

"I agree tell Kol I will be there soon as possible thank you Elijah for calling" She keep her face blank yes Finn was her brother but they were never that close but still hurt she lost 2 brothers now

_"Take care Cassandra, Say Hello to Godric"_

Then there was a dial tone she pulled her phone from her ear back to her pocket noticing Pam was standing by them too with a look of worry in her eyes she turned to Godric and let out a quite sob, he hushed her rubbing her back holding her he knew she hated not looking strong in public eye, even if Finn wasn't the best or closest brother he was still her family he knew she was going to leave to help Kol he was disappointed just getting her back in his life only for her to leave again, but he had to accept this and wait for her return he knew she would

"Go my love I will be here waiting when you return just call when you arrive" She nodded

"I'm promise" She pulled him into a kiss turning to Pam who was holding a bag and set of keys hugging her friend quick and was out the door on her way to Denver


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Kidnapping/Denver

When Eric returned to his bar he saw Pam was sitting with Godric trying to comfort him best her ability and noticed no Cas anywhere and her scent was long gone maybe hours walking towards the trio they looked up and gave sad smiles

"Godric whats the matter? Where is Cas?" He questioned his maker met his eyes which held sadness but the light was still there that return once his love did

"She had to go to Denver to be with her brother, her oldest Finn was killed" Eric was confused they all knew she was truly the only immortal one, she had no way of dying even if staked or heart ripped out she come back only weapon that could was burned when she was made

"I don't understand" He replied

"There are a vampire brothers who been having trouble since Niklaus arrived in there hometown found a white oak tree created stakes and killed Finn now there searching bloodlines she went to help Kol" Eric was shocked by this news and little worried he thought of Cas as his own sister she was his makers mate he protect her with his life as he would Godric and Pam

"She will return though" Eric questioned again feeling like a child in a way, Godric nodded his head with a small smile

"Yes my Childe she will"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello twin" I heard a sarcastic voice behind me I turned around there stood my older twin in his glory wearing brown leather jacket, blue t-shirt and jeans with black boots while I stood in my light blue skinny jeans, white tank top and black leather jacket with black heels walking towards each other he pulled her into a tight hug which I returned

"So where's the Gilbert boy, Klaus sent you to babysit" He groaned walking towards the baseball bating cages, hearing several voices familiar voices walking towards they saw Damon Salvatore, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert

"I'll go first you can make a surprise entrance darling" He smirked picking up a baseball bat throwing it over his shoulder she leaned against the wall listing to the voices

"My friend is here can we do this later and yes Damon I actually have some I'll call you when I'm done" She heard baby Gilbert say

"Jer" The older Gilbert pleaded

"Hey man"

"Damon it's Kol" She heard a panicked Elena say then she heard sound of a broken bone and then the smell of blood shaking her head smiling

"What the hell are you doing" She heard Jeremy scream

"Jeremy get back he's an original" Elena yelled worried this was great entertainment to her like TV from what she saw so far

"What" Jeremy whispered guess he was surprised

"No hard feelings mate, But were not buds" Her brother finally answered smugly probably with his identical smirk to her own

"You know I'll never get used to lumen, but hey least it won't break" She heard a swing stopped mid hit, then a stabbing noise then her brothers blood she moved quick grabbing another bat and sped over too fast to be seen behind Damon and slammed him in the head before he could stab Kol in the heart

"Oh god the original twins together" She heard Damon moan she just chuckled smirking

"Oh Damon I missed you too" Then she swing the bat again as he fell to the floor walking over to Jeremy she looked him up and down while leaving Kol to deal with Damon

"Your the little Gilbert have you and my brother been having fun any slumber parties, painting each others toe nails if so I'd love pictures to hold over his head" She chuckled grinning he back away until he was against the fence leaning in smelling his neck very delicious! then heard a sickening sound of a bat in flesh and Kol's blood again as she was about to turn around she was stabbed in the heart as well falling down into nothing but blackness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Godric still hadn't heard anything from Cas it been almost a day in half he was worried but he knew she was okay he could feel it in the bond, Earlier in the night Sookie Stackhouse stormed in demanding where Bill was thinking his Childe kidnapped him after pleading that he had no clue she left that's when Godric overheard the conversation about Eric selling vampire blood for the Queen to pay off her IRS he was disappointed and blamed himself for not being there more for him, Then finding out he had planned to have Bill taken he'd been ignoring him until Eric pleaded for him to listen after sitting down he understood where Eric was coming from he couldn't be mad when his own Childe was being threatened he was sitting in Eric's office when he felt the bond broken that only ever happened for certain reasons he grabbed his chest gasping for breath he didn't need

"Godric are you alright" Pam asked notching first which altered Eric and was by his side in a second

"Bond broken, means Cassandra was killed" Godric explained pulling out his cell phone dialling her number he waited maybe 5 minutes before went to voicemail before he could try again they were altered of another presence in the club walking out the office there stood the magister and Queen Shopie-Anne walking towards them

"Your Highness, Magister" Eric bowed as did the other two vampires behind

"Mr. Northman, I haven't seen you since the Bill Compton trail" Magister replied

"Yes it's been too long, May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?" Eric asked notching the Queen giving dirty looks

"We need to talk, You should probably close up" The Queen finally spoke

"We can just use my office" Erica demanded

"It's bugged" Shopie-Anne replied with a sparkle of pleasure in her eye

"How do you know this" Pam demanded this time even after receiving warning from her maker

"Because I'm the one who bugged it, It's how I know I can trust you" Shopie-Anne answered smugly looking so full of herself walking towards the centre of the bar making all the customers turn towards her

"All right Everyone out now!" She yelled walking towards the dancer still on the pole pointing towards her

"Expect she can stay" She answered with a smirk until the Magister came behind her shaking his head sending a warning in his eyes

"No, No humans, I need both of you at full attention"

As they waited for everyone to clear out Godric suddenly felt the bond reopen she was okay he sent out a silent thank you to however could hear him he wanted nothing more to walk into the office and call her but the magister asked him to stay so they could speak once done with his business with Eric so he sat silently listening to parts hearing them speak of vampire blood becoming popular in this part of the state and the queen basically pinning it on Eric only vampire he could trust agreeing blood was sacred, then started asking questions if any users where on it in his club without his knowledge, then he asked if any vampires where missing in his area lying saying there was none when there was Bill Compton then the attention was turned to Godric

"Godric have you moved to this part for good, I heard what happened in Dallas do I need to worry this happening here as well" Magister asked

"No and my apologies again for what happened" He replied

"I heard you were planning to meet the sun may I ask what changed your mind"

"My mate had returned from her sleep" This raised an issue

"The original vampire correct" He asked

"Yes" Nodding his head

"I'd love to meet her our kind are so different compared to her's I've heard so much about originals as they call themselves, the true immortals, stronger, faster then us can walk in daylight" He looked like a child giddy over a puppy

"She is not here at the moment when she returns I will mention this to her" Standing from the thrown walking towards him

"Good looking forward too it one more question which one is she the youngest girl or the twin"

"The twin" He saw fear in magister's eyes but said nothing just nodded heading for the door

Once leaving the Queen had an interaction with Eric threating asking to have the blood she pervaded moved by tomorrow not able to do anything since she is the queen Godric stood there once leaving he made quick beeline for the office pulling his phone out and dialling Cas number she finally answerd on the 4th ring

_"Hello love" _I sighed in relief hearing her voice

"Cassandra what happened I felt the bond break then return you were killed" He heard her sigh

_"Yes I was staked after Kol right now were on our way to scary mary's we need to kill her before she can tell them anything plus I have an old score to settle with her"_

"Cassandra please don't do anything stupid"

_"Godric please I don't have time for this" _He could tell she was running and could hear her brother in the background he never had a chance to meet her twin only stories

"I understand I love you my sweet"

_"Me too I'll call you soon" _

Then there was a dial tone he hated when she never replied with an "I love you" when around her family she says it made her seem weak he would never understand it but tired to accept it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hanging up on Godric I could feel he was disappointed I didn't say "I love you" back but I couldn't around Kol he gave me shit when he found out I had a mate he was surprised and little upset apparently no one was good enough for me and he was angry that my mate was a different breed no one else ever seemed to have a problem with it after waking up and changing our shirts we sped threw the woods to Scary Mary's when we arrived at the door she screamed and ran of course we chased her in the end I staked her which she deserved it was for her trying to steal my siblings blood before she was ever turned now they waited in the dark for Salvatore and Gilbert girl to show they could soon hear voices outside entering the house

"Big vampire horders"

"Who is this vampire"

"Scary Mary"

"And how do you know her"

"You know" There was a smug smile they just knew

"Of course" They heard a sarcastic reply

"What I said creepy, not ugly" Hearing Damon defending himself

Soon they saw flashlights shined on Scary Mary's dead body hanging from the wall I turned the lights on while Kol sat in the chair with a baseball bat I stood behind him soon he stood walking towards the wall that held her body I stayed in my place

"Shame about Mary, She used to be a blast" Kol said walking around staring them down

"She was a dirty whore brother you know as well as I do" I spoke with a harsh voice which just earned me a smirk in return

"I don't know what quite happened, I feel the time she spent with my family may have ruined her, she was a bit of an original groupie" He replied smugly stopping in front of them

"And were you her favourite" Elena asked in what I would call a pleading voice but to her maybe harsh it was laughable I had to bit my lip not to burst out laughing

"You mean did I turn her? I think I did? But no wait…maybe it was Rebekah, but was also a Klaus period, Maybe even Cassandra gave her some pity and did it, Though let's not forget the Elijah affair" I walked towards my brother standing next to him crossing my arms staring into there eyes speaking in cold tone

"We spoke to our brother we know your trying to find out who you descended from now you never will" As Kol turned around patting the bat on the floor like he was gonna swing looking at Damon

"So where did we leave off" Smiling like a mad man while I kept my eye on änger then he swing hitting him in the ankle you could hear the snap, then his arms, ribs he kept hitting hearing bones breaking I was smirking watching the show before me, then we heard him tell the girl to run, Kol didn't need to even tell me I flashed in front of her shaking my head waving my finger like I was punishing a small child for eating the last cookie

"According to my brother your off limits, please don't test me" And I pushed her into the wall by the couch as she hit her head in pain as Kol continued to bet Damon when he turned for a moment Damon flashed to me grabbing my neck demanding I don't touch her I just chuckled grabbing his hand from my neck pulling it behind his body breaking it, then pushing him into the wall

"I see my sister hit a nerve, relax darling I just want us to be even you snapped my neck, you killed our brother and then you humiliated me" The he started hitting him all over again until he deemed they were even I nodded before flashing over to Damon and breaking his neck waving goodbye to Elena who was still moaning in pain and we left heading back to the car we left ways away

"Are you going to return to him" He asked I sighed I felt bad me and Kol always been together we were the unstoppable original twins people feared us still do

"I promised I would" He shakes his head running hand threw his hair

"At least you haven't changed that I like were still good team, people still fear us" He chuckled probably remembering all our memories

"Yeah we were good together that'll never change and neither will I darling" I smirked

"Stay with me for a while I was coffined for 700 years I only got to reunite with you for only 2 weeks before we went separate ways" I sighed I was only one who knew this part of Kol the vulnerable part only I ever saw

"Okay I'll stay we can have some time together make sure the world knows the original twins are back" He smiled smugly walking towards me hugging me I asked him to give me some privacy to call Godric first though he didn't like it but agreed I walked into the forest pulling my phone out and listening to it ring until he answer on the 3rd ring

_"Cassandra are you alright?"_

"I'm fine darling how is Eric and Pam?"

_"They are good there here with me wondering when your coming home" _I sighed

"I won't be coming home for least another week or so darling, Kol wants some twin time it's been 700 years since he saw me and only had 2 weeks with me he's not used to the idea of not having me to himself anymore" I listened and heard nothing but dead silence then I heard Pam say she supports my choice

_"Cas I know this may sound selfish but please come home soon as possible I spent 200 years without you I don't wanna waste time, I understand about your brother and I am okay with it just don't cause too much trouble together from the stories I've heard and you've told me that actually sounds impossible now that I think about it" _I heard him chuckle and I let out a small laugh as well

"I'll try my best love, I will call keep you updated"

_"Alright I'll be here waiting for you I love you Cassandra"_

"I love you too Godric"

After hanging up I walked back to the car Kol was waiting and got in giving him a smile he reached over grabbing my hand tightly as he sped away into the night


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bad Ideas

Cas and Kol had already caused large amount of damage and trouble that alerted there siblings of there doing from the pattern of there old doings, Niklaus was close to putting a dagger in them again they been traveling for almost week in half, they've had run in's with witches, werewolves other vampires they needed to get there name back out there making sure everyone knew they returned and didn't care how it happened at the moment they were feeding from customers at a local bar and drained every last one poring alcohol over the bodies setting the building in flames walking towards the car when Kol's phone rang he pulled out the phone seeing the caller ID he chuckled showing his sister who laughed answering the phone putting it to speaker phone

(Kol, _Klaus, _**Cas**"

"Hello Nik" Kol said in a cheery voice

_"Have you two made your point yet?" _

**"Not even close yet Niklaus"**

_"Cassandra don't make me put you both back in coffins for another couple centuries"_

"Oh come on Nik were just having a bit of fun what's the big deal" Kol whined

_"The big deal is that your catching attention I believe all the supernatural community are aware of your return now end this now! Or you'll regret it"_

**"What you gonna do big brother, Call Elijah and tell on us" **She laughed as did Kol

_"Don't push me Cas" _

Then he hung up the twins sighed before driving away into the night they would not listen to Klaus but they both agreed they didn't want to end up in coffins and agreed to cut back on the damage for time being they only had so much time left together before Cas would return to Shreveport to her mate who was always worried as she could feel it from there bond

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Godric have you seen the news lately" Eric asked walking into his home seeing his marker sitting in the library reading a book

"Yes it's Cas and Kol doing the damage" He replied not looking up from his book, Eric raised eyebrow

"How are you so sure" He questioned

"I can feel her my Childe, when she dose these things all the stories she told me, and I've read about the stories that came from originals and their pasts, I put the pieces together" He sighed before closing his book setting in aside he was disappointed in her actions but he knew this was who she was and he learned to accept that he loved her no matter what but didn't mean it didn't hurt

"Well our magister is asking around thinking its one of our kind at the rate there going there may be some innocent vampires killed for there actions have you talked to her" Eric could see the pain in his marker's face he loved Cas too and he done horrible things as had Godric but he was sheriff now he had to act little responsible and right now he cared for the safety of others

"I have spoken to her, but I never got to really talk to her" He replied as Pam walked into the home demanding there presence at the club there was a phone call for Godric they all ran to the club in question, into Eric's simple but tasteful office seeing the phone on hold once Pam said Godric was here the man asked to be put on speaker phone she looked to her grand marker who nodded to do so…..

"(Pam, **Klaus, **_Godric, __**Eric)"**_

**"Hello Godric" **An unfamiliar british voice answered they all looked confused

_"Who may I ask I'm speaking too" _They heard laughing on the other end

**"I'm hurt my little sister didn't tell you about me, I'm Klaus" **They all looked wide-eyed they heard stories of him not just from Cas but the supernatural community the original family was famous, then growled remembering what he did of course he heard and laughed

**"Still holding a grudge against me I see"**

_"You put her in a coffin for 200 years, you expect me to treat you with the respect you do not deserve"_

**"Ah, alright I'll get to the point of this phone call then have you spoken to Cassandra or heard, or even seen the news of what she and Kol have been doing"**

_**"We are aware of what is happening" **_

**"Let me guess your Eric" **He raised a eyebrow in question

_"Yes that's my Childe"_

**"Interesting your kind you keep the people you turn calling them your children well we just feed them our blood kill them and send them on there own" **He chuckled again hearing the growls in warning

"Yes your so noble" Pam snarled hearing more laughs

**"Your feisty Pamela, I heard of you as well too, but too bad you swing the other way we'd get along perfectly I'll skip to the point I spoke to my siblings they've been told this game of their's was to end if not they'd find themselves in coffins for another couple centuries now it's your job to make sure it stops or you'll never see her again!" **

Then there was only a dial tones they all growled and started to think of ways to end this they could not allow Cas to be put to sleep again not after the last time it happened, Agreeing they wait this out first to see if Klaus was bluffing and Cas would come home before anything happened but still worried sending there own worries in text messages to her only getting a response she was fine nothing will happen and promised to return soon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I don't really like this chapter compared to the others I wasn't able to get near my TV to re-watch season three so I could write more parts to the story next chapter will be good I promise hope your enjoying the story if not please don't leave any rude comments just move on….**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Mating

Godric and Eric were at Sookie's when they were attacked by werewolves one ended up biting into Eric drinking some of his blood, While Godric got rid of the other when he heard a gun shot, apparently Sookie shot the man in the leg while Eric sat on top of him questioning his master soon Sookie informed us reading his mind something about Jackson soon enough they were in the graveyard burying the bodies as Eric explained used graves already been disturbed so no one would think to dig again soon he explained how werewolf's could over power us even the matter of how old the vampire was.

"What about Cas" Sookie questioned the two which received her an raised eyebrow she rolled her eyes

"She's more powerful then two of you said so yourself right?, can she over power a werewolf" Godric nodded

"Yes plus she has more expense you see her brother the one who coffined herself and siblings is a hybrid werewolf and vampire but a different breed they can only change on full moon having to break every bone in there body very painful, unleash there a hybrid then can change at will" Eric explained seeing the look of shock on Sookie's face was enough to shut her up from asking anymore until new thought came to her

"Where is she"

"She went to Denver to help her brother out there's some problems at the moment, plus her brother was just killed it's long story Sookie if you like to know you should ask her when she returns she's not much of a story sharing type though Godric is lucky if she tells him anything going on in her head" Eric answered once again seeing the distress on his makers face knowing he missed Cassandra and was worried since her brother threatened to dagger her again

Soon enough they were walking Sookie home when she questioned the name Jackson again once answered it was a town in Mississippi judging by the accent we left once returning to Eric's home they sat down drinking a tru blood since it was close to dawn and they needed rest they talked about protection for Sookie

"Maybe Alcide he's a werewolf he's very good person surprisingly he hates what he is even although I choose Cas over him she's stronger" Godric nodded

"I agree she would be a lot better for protection call him send him to , you care for her Eric don't deny you do hope isn't found she brings out the good in you, I wish you'd see it yourself"

Once making the call they both laid down to rest before in his deep sleep Godric felt his chest the pull was close it meant she was almost home he smiled at the thought before resting his eyes hoping tomorrow night he see his love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I found myself packing my bag along with the new things I compelled my way, as I traveled with Kol he was sad I was leaving but I promised to come visit once a month maybe more as we agreed he also promised to soon come to Shreveport to meet Godric, Eric and Pam but of course warned him that Pam was more into females that she hadn't been with a man since after Eric changed her, I changed into dark blue skinny jeans, dark blue gucci lace up 5 inch heels, black v-neck t-shirt with a white leather jacket I looked at the keys in my hands to Eric's 2004 audi a4 I opened my brother's hand putting the keys in them he looked up at me in surprise

"I want you to have it I'll deal with Eric" He smiled nodding

"I do love the car" Turning his head to look at the car in question

"I know I haven't been able to drive it since I arrived" She chuckled pulling him into a hug which latest maybe 5 minutes before he let go

"You call me if you need me for anything and if that guy hurts you I'll kill him" He threatened

"I promise thanks twin" I winked pulling a smirk

"Call me when you arrive just so I know.." I nodded kissing his check before speeding off into the night I ran past the trees, towns, cities towards the beginning of night fall the next day I was in Louisiana I stopped at a local dinner first grabbing a young man drinking his blood ditching the body before running to the house no one was home surprisingly I figured Godric would of felt me I headed straight for the bar seeing it was packed Pam was outside carding people I walked up behind her tapping her shoulder she tuned with a look ready to kill until she saw me, she was about to speak when I put my finger to her lips hushing her Pam just winked kissing my fingers as I turned the door, walking in she spotted people dancing and humans around vampires then saw Eric and Godric on the stage thrown's having people offer themselves to them what pissed her off a young women was basically throwing herself at Godric trying to kiss him she felt her blood boil, she sped by everyone appearing behind the little slut lifting her up by the neck getting a scream in return which had the music cut off...

"You dare touch what is mine sweetheart" I asked in cold voice she couldn't breathe so I loosened my grip

"I-I-I didddnn''tt knnoww pllleaassee don't kiiill me" She sobbed out, I was so angry I didn't care if I shouldn't have in front of Eric or humans but I did I snapped her neck with the twist of my wrist turning to everyone in the bar watching pointing behind me to my mate.

"HE IS MINE DO YOU UNDERSTAND! MINE!" Everyone let out an chorus of "yes" or nodding the music came back on I turned to see Eric not angry but smirking standing up pulling me into a hug ordering Pam to get rid of the body, I turned to my mate who had a lustful look in his eyes he stood up pulling me into a passionate kiss throwing me over his shoulder and speeding way into the night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as we arrived back at Eric's home I was standing in middle of the bedroom having Godric behind me placing kisses along my neck she let her head drop to his shoulder she turned and pushed him down on the bed climbing onto of him Cas began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. She got so annoyed she pushed his hands away from his shirt, when he tired to help instead she choose in ripping it off and causing the tiny buttons of the delicate Armani shirt to scatter about the room.

Leaning down placing more kisses on his body, his tattoo's she always loved them she found them to be the sexiest thing on his body, letting her fingers lightly have a feathery touch to his skin as she moved her hands down his body to cup him threw his pants, hearing him moan in pleasure he quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her

Ripping her of all her clothes before any normal person could blink expect her panties saving those for last, to her it just turned her on more he ran his fingers down her body lightly touching her bundle of nerves few times teasing few more minutes, ignoring her growls in annoyance when he tired to move his hand away that's when she lost it….

She grabbed his hand and pushed it back down to where he'd been teasing her it been so long since he last touched her and she needed it, and from there she was in heaven. He pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them to the side, forcing her to lie on her back as he slipped a digit into her wet folds and took a small, pebbled nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard. Cas cried out as he bit at her tender breast, and added another digit into her, pumping his fingers skillfully in and out of her heat. He kissed a trail up to her neck and curled his fingers deep within her, hitting that magical spot.

"Oh God! Oh don't stop" Cas saw white hot stars as she climaxed hard, screaming and grabbing a fistful of his hair.

Godric wasted no time in pulling his fingers out of her, and pulling off his pants along with his boxers, climbing over top of Cassandra and positioning himself at her entrance. She was trying to reel herself back in, but as she opened her eyes to meet his blueish-silver ones she loved so much, she was breathless as she felt the burning, stretching sensation as he buried himself in her it was heaven to say the least.

Godric let out a light groan as he was fully within her, and tossed his head back as he withdrew himself almost completely before slamming inside her once again. He revealed in the way Cassandra cried out his name and grasped at his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin, which did nothing but spur him on even blood from his skin run down his back

"I've missed this so much Cassandra" Godric rasped out as he continued thrusting in and out at vampire speed she always liked it rough only time they made love slow, and sensational was once in blue moon would be the correct term he'd use...

"Ugh you feel so damn good…" he stopped pulling out and flipped her onto her belly then pushed back in from behind, he kept pressing himself in as deep as he could go. He sat back on his legs and pulled her up with him so that her back was against his chest and he could grind deeply into her wetness. She looped an arm around the back of his head and pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck as he entwined one hand with hers, the other reaching down to play with her sensitive bud.

"Ohh yesss…" She screamed arching her back more then possible, even grinding harder on him, feeling herself near the edge as he got the message and picked up the pace.

"Cassandra…"He groaned and kissed her neck, gipping her hips tightly in his hands when all sudden he was on his back with her straddling his hips, riding him like their was no tomorrow winding her fingers in his hair leaning down sucking his ear lobe in her mouth letting go with a pop, licking down his neck to the spot that laid his old mark from her

"Cas bite me I know you want too.."Holding even tighter to her hips as she opened her mouth ready to penetrate, he felt she was as close as was he, she didn't think twice and swiftly bit into his neck drinking his blood with a moan of pleasure, hearing Godric let out moan so load next town over could hear and finally letting herself go, he felt her tighten around so hard cumming all over his cock, groaning in pleasure as she let go of his neck seeing her face with blood running down her chin and neck sent him over the edge cumming inside of her she leaned her neck downward to his face with a pop his fangs were released and he was biting into her neck drinking her blood in return strengthening there bond, when he pulled away she crawled off him

She hugged his body using it as a pillow and cracked her eyes open slightly to see him looking down at her through half-open lids. That one must have worn him out, satisfied with herself she leaned up towards him placing as sweet kiss on his lips in return getting a smile in return before closing her eyes letting the world of darkness wash over her


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:Mississippi

When Gordic awoke alone he was confused at first thinking last night was a dream until he heard the shower turn off he smiled to himself before looking down his naked body remembering how it felt to touch her again to hear her moan, rasping for breathe underneath him moving his hand to his neck feeling the fresh mark that was little painful and ignored the sting when he touched it, upon hearing the bathroom door opening turning his gaze to the goddess leaning against the doorframe dressed in light blue skinny ripped jeans, black heel boots with an off the shoulder blue lace long sleeve her hair was in a messy bun with light make up she smiled walking over to him kissing him lightly on the lips throwing him some clothes putting them on at vampire speed he was ready in seconds watching her put on a plain black jacket with a hod she turned to him giving him a sad smile

"What's wrong Cas" He questioned rubbing his fingers on her check

"It's Pam, Eric called before I hopped in the shower the magister has threatened to kill her if he doesn't bring him Bill Compton in for the crime of selling vampire blood he wan't to go to Mississippi and asked me to come along and I know you will want to join" Godric didn't think twice just nodded his head grabbing her hand they sped to the 15 miles past the club where Eric was waiting for them after brief conversation of the plan they headed for King Russell Edgington to ask permission to search his city, Godric wanted to tell his Childe how disappointed he was for all the wrong doings he has gotten himself involved him but kept his mouth shut risking his life for his own Childe was punishment enough in his eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassandra couldn't help but want to voice how she didn't need permission to search, she didn't follow there rules she was an original! Thee Original twin non-less but she was doing this for Pam her life was in danger when they arrived a country like mansion guards started box them in together after speaking they wished to see the king they were grabbed and dragged to the door with Eric entering first

"This is completely unnecessary, I told you we come in peace" She heard Eric say as she was still outside while he and Godric were inside side by side she could get out of the hold of the guard they were human but she liked to make a grand entrance

"Hello, Have we met?" She heard a man with slight european accident that sounded husky with a mix of lust she rolled her eyes

"Eric Northman, sheriff, Louisiana Area 5. This is Godric my maker formal sheriff of Dallas, Area 7"

"We've come to see the king" She heard her mate reply in a calm manner

"Talbot, royal consort, Permit me to facilitate" She scoffed too low to hear didn't he mean King's royal butt buddy she was no homophobic but lets just be honest

"Russell" She heard the man called Talbot yell

"Let them go you idots" I saw the guards let go they started walking outside and when I was released I choose to lean against the door waiting for the king to arrive standing in the shadows, but I knew Eric and Godric could feel me I had a blood-bond with Eric just like Godric as well, Eric had feed from me when once when he was in trouble and I as well, we were family more so then my own besides Kol, who I shared blood with since we were born the spirits told my mother it bring stronger bond to us, an unbreakable bond you could say it was gross while human but after time she started mixing it with water from the well, we got so use to it we stopped caring

"Thank you" She heard Eric whisper huskily was he flirting? With a man interesting….She smirked at this thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turning to see the man Talbot answer all the questions she needed, tall, dark handsome with eyeliner and fashionable clothing he'd get along with Bekah, once lead to the dinning hall I walked in behind them finally getting noticed by the man he raised eyebrow said nothing I was aware I looked more human then vampire it was my breed, I was not as pale which never bothered me once we were seated an older man came into the room dressed like I could only say since I been asleep for 200 years Dracula once seated Eric become to speak about reason we were here

"I humbly request permission to hunt your territory…for the vampire missing from my area" Eric spoke in his business manner state

"I appreciate your courtesy, Eric it's very old world" Russell spoke only being interrupted by Talbot who kept eying Eric up like he was his new brand of candy he couldn't have cause his mother said not too I couldn't help smirk as Godric grabbed my hand when Talbot turn his attention to him

"Nobody has manners anymore It's was all so beautiful once"

"Your fugitive, what's his name again" Russell questioned but I could see in his eyes they had an hidden agenda I couldn't wait for him to know who I was to see the fear in his eyes

"Bill Compton" Eric answered

"I'm responsible for him, and I'm ashamed to admit it…but he's wanted for selling vampire blood" I saw a look Russell was giving, he was hiding something I could feel it in my bones

"Oh, no, no that's heinous, Are you sure?" Eric just nodded along with Godric who was following his Childe plan but I knew he was just upset

"Let's ask him" Well that surprised us when all sudden Bill walked into the dining room I turned to him raising my eyebrow and he turned his glare to Eric

"He's not missing and he's way too square to deal V" Talbot smugly replied I could feel Eric getting worried looking around as, Bill stopped behind his chair

"You tired to pin that on me?" He asked coldly

"We all know it's your queen behind this, Northman" Russell answered

"And that you did the selling for her" Bill finished

"You see, Mr Compton has accepted a position in my court..and therefore keeps nothing from me" Russell finished with a wide-grin I couldn't wait to smack that grin off his face, but held my tongue

"You're here of your own accord" Eric asked receiving a nod to continue

"Which means…" Drawling out the unknown with probably had to do with a certain blonde waitress

"Sookie is no longer mine" Bill finished I hated that rule in there vampire law but then again I did it last night to Godric.

I could see the wheels turning in Eric's head at the thought of Sookie being free from Bill's grip, being able to choose to do as she like without being treated and punished as if a child in return, I been told the way Bill treats her even my brother's don't treat women that way and there not the best in the world well expect Elijah he's only nobel man when comes to courting women I tuned back in to hear end the conversation

"Your Majesty, I confess, I sold the blood at my queen's command and accused Bill to protect her. So what do I do now?" Without waiting for a response

"Unless I give the Magister, Compton he'll murder my progeny" When Eric finished I flinched I felt Godric rub his fingers along my hands but I couldn't help but worry for Pam I wanted to save her but Eric wouldn't allow it

"Darling so sad" Talbot whispered not even having ounce of compassion on his face

"The Magister is a nasty little anachronistic toad, a ridiculous remnant of the middle ages, The only power he has over us is the power we give him" There was a moment of silence in the room before anyone spoke again

"There may be a way to solve all our problems, Sleep here" Russell finished

"You're more than welcome" Talbot gave a wink to Eric I bit my lip not to laugh

"How can I refuse?" Eric answered returning to his smugly attitude then finally I was spoken too for the first time

"Your human of course will be watched as we sleep, but their's food in the fridge" Talbot answered winking at me, in return I smirked which he was taken back on I could tell

"I'm not human, allow me to introduce myself my name is Cassandra Mikaelson, Original Vampire" I even allowed my vampire face to show, once finished I saw Russell look at me wide-eyed

"You've heard of me, I assume" He nodded I grinned

"Although I wonder which one the youngest girl or the twin" I loved the way he raspy whispered "twin" me and Kol certainly did have good reputation, I chuckled before looking him in the eye and whispered back

"Twin" I could see fear and smell it which I loved, I looked to his left at his lover who was moving closer to him, now this is what I've been waiting for all night long

"If I'm hungry I'll eat one of the guards, you pay there families well correct?" He nodded

"Of course your more then welcome " I chuckled

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well Godric and Eric were settled into our bedrooms I was not tired and choose to go find me something to eat I walked in the hallways of the house everyone was sleeping expect the humans, but I smelled fear coming from the bedroom on the left curious I walked in seeing a male who was basically described as a gruff-dirt vampire asleep on his side with a women who had chocolate skin in an old creamy-white nightgown tied by the bedpost from her ankles and wrists trying to get them untied she saw me and had fear which made her blood run faster, and her human heartbeat faster by the second..

"Please don't hurt me" She whimpered I chuckled

"I won't touch you love, why are you here" I questioned

"Vampire kidnapped me, wants my friend Sookie" I raised an eyebrow

"Sookie Stackhouse? I know her I'm Godric's mate Cas" She had a look over recognition

"Please help me" I sighed nodding walking over ripping the ropes from her legs and wrists, freeing her once she stood up I looked into her eyes compelling her not to remember me releasing her telling her to run as fast as she could once satisfied I broke eye contact watching her run for like hell, I found a human guard on his break snapping his neck and draining him of every drop of blood in his body leaving the body for whoever see's it first, and returning to my shared bedroom with my sexy mate to rest until nightfall


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Saving

When nightfall came Cas was showered and re-dressed she gone out earlier in the day and compelled herself some clothes now wearing a mid knee-length long sleeved v-neck opening lace black cocktail dress what showed off her killer long legs and a pair of black Dior caged sandal 5inch heels and light make up with her long blondish-brown hair straighten down her back in other words she was looking dressed to kill, Godric could not seem to take his eyes off of Cassie she was dressed so beautiful all he wanted to do was lock her in the bedroom where no man could lay eyes on her but soon they heard the door banged opened one by one Eric walked into the doorway seeing Russell dragging in Sookie Stackhouse along with Bill Compton followed by the werewolves, seeing Russell throw Sookie so she was held back by Talbot but her attention was turned to a struggling Bill

"Well, guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust" Looking towards a smugly Talbot who was still holding back the fighting Sookie when a voice that came down the stairwell, a women who was probably late 30's with dark red hair spoke

"Why? What's happened" She asked

"He's been hiding something very interesting from us all" Russell answered when all attention was turned to Bill who ripped off a staircase leg and stabbed it into an unsuspecting bald vampire who was guarding the doorway watching him turn into bloodily gob puddle, hearing the screams come from both Sookie and Talbot made Cas plug her ears in annoyance, while Bill vampire sped behind Russell jumping on his shoulders rising the stake to kill again the bored Russell, who in turn threw him up into the roof hearing screams of his name in panic and laughing from fanged faced Russell

"Are you serious?" As he laughed harder pointing to himself

"I am over 3000 years old" He answered proudly

Watching Sookie make a break for it since Talbot was whining over his ruined house, ran for the staircase to check on Bill's condition only to be stopped by Eric hearing Bill's begs for him to get her out of here which he ignored and grabbed Sookie's arm dragging her down the staircase hearing her shouts of why he was doing this only to bring her to the still laughing hyena vampire

"I wouldn't let go of this if I were you, I don't know what it is but I do know it's quite valuable" Seeing horror stuck faces from those around expect Godric and Cas who kept un-emontional faces and then there was a wide-eyed Sookie

"Eric what the fuck?" She shouted struggling to have her arm released from his grasp as Russell circled her as she was his prey and he was the hunter

"I've not had the pleasure of tasting it, but all my instincts say it would be quite extraordinary"

"I will never, ever forgive you for this" Sookie vowed looking to into Eric's eyes

"It thinks we're equals" Speaking her as she wasn't a person I was aware she wasn't a human I even spoke to Kol about his option of the subject what she could be and describing her smell which was so good, and all I got was a sarcastic remark about maybe she was a fairy tail creature like an elf or part-unicorn

"Oh, but it's wrong. Isn't it?" Russell questions side by side with Eric as they looked Sookie over. I could see the hurt and betrayal all over her face

"Indeed"Eric chuckled along with a hyena vampire which shall be his new nickname Cassandra vowed, then there was a lover quell between the hyena and his bitch which was mostly tuned out

"What are you going to do with our , if I may ask?"Lorena who I learned was Bill's marker surprise there, also learned there was a battle between herself and Godric in Dallas days before my arrival not answering her turning his attention to his guards

"Marco, Bradley take to the slave quarters, There my dear you will kill him" He answered heading for upstairs only to hear yells of protest from the two women

"NO!" Sookie screamed

"But what's-?" Lorena slurred her words only to be interrupted by the angry king himself

"Do NOT DEFY ME! I AM YOUR KING!" He screamed turning to face her now as he spoke

Silence was all you heard for few moments before a whisper was answered

"Your Majesty" As she bowed in forgiveness…

"Take Miss Stackhouse into the library, Eric I wanna ask her a few questions…after I repair the state of affairs of my marriage" He voiced walking up the stairs

"Bill, I will get you out here" Sookie voiced pleading

"Eric, you save her I beg you" Bill begged being taken from the house into the night

"If you do kill him…I will kill you" Sookie said looking into the eyes of Bill's maker only for her to flash her fangs walking towards her

"Oh, please. Please try, Without that sanctimonious little prick Godric over there to save you this time, I would just love to rip you open and wear your rib cage as a hat" Leaning her head down towards Sookie's neck only to lick it and turn and walk out of the mansion leaving only the three vampires and human alone

"Please tell me you were just doing that for the king's benefit" Sookie asked without looking at Eric

"I don't think anyone plays the king of Mississippi and gets away with it, I certainly have no intentions of trying" He answered turning her leading her down the halls of the home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Eric joined me in my bedroom since Cas had gone to fed she been so hungry since we arrived but I can't blame her she has not fed in almost 200 years I wanted to be upset with her killing humans but I couldn't do that, I was interrupted from my thoughts to see Eric join me, when he sat down I started questing his behaviour knowing he cared rather deeply for Ms. Stackhouse and I never known him to treat her the way I witnessed tonight, when he told me the reason he was acting the way he was I understood we spent a better part of over 800 years together seeking his vengeance for his families death and among other reasons and of course agreed to go along with it, I was positive Cassandra would not question his actions I know if she could she'd kill the people who killed her brothers

Later on in the night Cassandra still hadn't returned they were playing a game of cards with Talbot only to be asked to join Russell on a trip to visit Queen Shopie-Anne

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cas had just receive Godric's text informing her of him going to meet with the queen along with Eric and Russell she rolled her eyes until she read rest of the message then her eyes turned to anger! Oh she would follow Eric's plan defiantly but from afar she had more on her mind she was planning to help Sookie escape along with her friend she may done horrible things but Sookie meant something to Eric and that meant she was under her protect as well

She walked into the mansion and could smell the scents were gone almost hour she dropped her bags and ran vampire speed following the scents of the two missing women then she heard sound of guns and bullets running as fast as she could arrived to an old cottage with a moving van parked outside she saw Tara and Sookie holding a wrapped up body she grabbed the body from them putting in the back of the truck she saw Sookie sigh and relief

"Cas I'm so happy your here, thank you so much we need to get him out of here" I held up my hand to stop her rambling only to be pulled into a hug I patted her back awkwardly having her pull away

"It's fine darling, let's just get him out of here" Only to see her getting into the back of a truck with the blood drained vampire now that's a smart choice until a huge man who smelled wolf ran out once introduced they ran for the truck speeding away while I dealt with the wolfs

There was a total of 9 I fought the first one snapping his neck flick of my wrist as he turned back human turning to my right dodging the next who tired to take a bite out of me throwing him into a tree hearing bones snap, having my back turned another attacked me I ripped his head clean off growling at all the wolfs I mean I may not be a wolf but I learned how to deal with them over the centuries and having a brother who was half one did help with things, turning my attention to the biggest one breaking his legs and arms watching him turn human once again I looked into his eyes…

"You won't remember this happening you're too high on V to know what happened you will heel eventually" I compelled leaving the rest dead or injured heading straight for the house once again changing at a fast speed into a camouflage jean short-shorts with dark purple gucci 5inch designer shoes a white tank top with a brown leather jacket pulling my hair into a side french braid running straight into the woods following the trail the truck left as I could about a mile closer I could smell blood lots of it, and it was heavenly I saw the truck pull over and the man Alcide get out heading for the woods and Tara straight to the back of the truck I pushed her out of the way opening it seeing Bill overtop Sookie draining her I picked him up by the neck and threw him onto the side of the road

"DRIVE" I yelled watching Alcide run for the drivers seat and Tara climbed in back with me I vamped my face hearing her gasp biting into my wrist placing it at her mouth she wasn't latching on over time we arrived at the hospital only to have her taken away unknown what to do we sat in the waiting room I had feeling though no matter how much blood she needs they won't find a blood type that matches, soon the doctor came out and conformed my theory but what shocked me the most no type blood at all I sat there thinking maybe my blood could be the help she needs course I be respectful and wait for her brother Jason to ask I may be cruel but not that cruel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were sitting around in Sookie's room with the help of my completion since were not family, and not allowed to be in here we waited for almost 45 minutes until Jason arrived he saw me and smiled and started to speak to Tara about what happened to say he was anger was an understatement then I noticed a tall chocolate man who looked like Tara dressed in drag finding out he's her cousin, soon they started talking about how she couldn't have a blood type

"How can she not have a blood type? Do you have one" Tara questioned the nervous Jason who was pacing back in forth

"AB-" I smirked looking at him my favourite blood type

I zoned on most the conversation until they bought up what Bill did and how I threw him out into the sun not caring what happens if he burns or not I started to think more about what she could possibly be that makes her unable to have a blood type after awhile I decided to go down to the blood bank and feed if I was going to give Sookie some my blood to recover, after drinking 5 packages of AB- and 4 packages of B+ and it was virgin which made it more tastier once finished I returned to the hospital room to speak to Jason

"Jason" He turned to me I sighed

"My blood can heel her Jason but I won't give it to her without your permission, I can save your sister" He looked around at all the parties in the room Tara seemed to trust me and nodded he turned to me grabbing my hand and with that closed his eyes tightly notching a tear escape

"Yes save her please" I nodded moving fast I grabbed the IV cord vamping out biting into my wrist sticking the end into it watching the blood flow out of me into Sookie they all breathe a sigh of relief when she didn't react badly her colour was returning everything was going perfectly until Bill Compton showed up

"How is she" He asked starling everyone in the room

"MOTHERFUCKER" Tara said, Jason just looked at him

"She's dying thanks to you, or she was Cas is saving her" He smiled at me I nodded in return

"I can help" He said looking at the IV connected to me and Sookie

"No she's fine, actually love my blood heeling her a lot better then yours can you not hear her heartbeat returning to normal, the skin colour coming back to her, breathing becoming more controlled" I answered coldly

"No it should be my blood, saving her not hers" He yelled angrily I sighed grabbing him without becoming unconnected around the neck squeezing

"I want you to shut up and sit down understood" He nodded I let go watching until Sookie awoke

Hours later I was still sitting here when I felt movement in my hand I looked up to see Sookie opened her eyes looking at me and smiled then she saw Bill next to me and started screaming bloodily murder we all tied to calm down I had to compel her to calm down and keep deep breathes, finally I unconnected the IV I felt weak and very hungry I needed Godric I sent out a desperation plead in the bond to him hoping he tell me where he was, I turned to Sookie giving her my warning

"Sookie whatever you do, be careful with my blood in your system for the next 48 hours if you die with it in your system you will become a vampire and you don't want that so I suggest staying with your brother to take care of you" She nodded weakly I patted her hand turning to leave only to be pulled back

"Thank you Cassie, you saved my life I owe you"I smirked and ran out into the night


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Death

After watching the Magister beheaded by Russell I just stood there next to Eric and Pam wondering what's going to happen now, what will Russell do, then all sudden I felt a horrible pain in my chest enough to start rubbing circles around my heart I felt, desperation and the need it was Cassandra she needed me I took out my phone and texted her my location I got a quick reply from her saying she was on her way I turned to Eric who was giving me questionable look

"Cassandra needs me, she's coming" I replied

"Is she alright" He asked worriedly I sighed and nodded hoping I was right

"She should be I'm not sure I haven't seen her in two days my Childe" He nodded in understanding

I then noticed Russell and Sophie-Anne turning and walking up the stairs to leave Eric followed them I told them I needed to wait for Cassandra I saw the fear of her name in Sophie-Anne eyes as well as Russell's all he did was nod I turned to see Pam standing there I walked over patting her back lightly she smiled I was about to ask how she was when I felt wind run down the staircase it was her she smiled and I pulled her into my arms she started kissing my neck and licking the vein where my pulse point would be when a fake cough brought her out she saw Pam and let out a sigh of relief pulling her into a hug

"Are you alright?" She nodded

"Yes, I'm fine I'm gonna go shower and change"

"Alright" She ran past us up the stairs and then it was just the two of us, Cassie turned to me I could see something off about her

"What happened" I asked her

"Sookie escaped took Bill he feed from her so much she almost died, I gave her my blood I had an IV connected in me for hours until she woke I'm so hungry I can't make it stop" I saw the desperation in her eyes I took her and hand bringing her over to the stairs sitting her down on my lap straddling me I moved my neck to the side running my finger nail down it feeling blood run down to my collarbone

"Drink it it'll help, then well find you something to eat" She smiled nodding her head she licked the dripping blood and then bit into my neck I felt her drinking the blood it leaving my body when I started to feel little tired is when she let go

"I'm sorry I took too much" She said licking the remaining blood I shook my head

"It's fine lets get you something to eat" She nodded, we said our goodbyes to Pam and ran 200 miles to a local dinner I ordered 3 tru bloods watching my mate as she took 3 humans outside I could hear her compelling them then the smell of there blood, what followed was no heartbeats just the sound of dead bodies being dropped

After 20 minutes she returned looking much better then before I grabbed her hand and we started to leave the dinner when I felt Eric call

"Eric's in trouble" I told her she nodded and we sped away into the night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Eric had drove the stake into Talbot, He grabbed his clothing and ran sending out a call to Godric, Running straight all the way to Louisiana to his employment walking threw the door starling Pam she looked wide-eyed seeing me covered in blood

"We need sanctuary" Was first thing out of my mouth walking past her

"Oh, my god. What have you done?"

"I staked a vampire, the lover of Russell Edgington" Looking at her

"Are you insane" She yelled at me I growled in warning

"Where can we go" I wasn't thinking straight at this point of time

"A human home is safest, We've been invited into Sookie's" She replied

"No! That's out of the question"

"You never panic. Should I be panicking" She said in nervous voice I now I was panicking I couldn't help it he has two kingdoms together, he killed the magister, he's over 3000 years old I couldn't do anything, We heard the door opening turning to see the annoying screaming employee Ginger

"Ginger, dear where do you live?" She narrowed her eyes before replying

"Across the river in Bossier. Why?"

"We need your house, Now-ish" Pam demanded

"Is it because of the V-Feds" She asked nervously my head snapped up to look at Pam she turned to me and had look of worry I needed to calm down I grabbed a muscle shirt heading to the front of the club, walking out there was 6 guards in black in the middle was Nan Flanagan dressed in latex leather outfit it reminded me of the matrix she stood up from her chair walking towards us I choose to speak first

"I'm sorry, the bar is closed" Smart-ass was not smart thing at this point

"Thank you, I already ate Tru Blood only of course. Can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Not waiting for a reply she spoke again

"The VRA is two states away from ratification, I should be kissing asses in Oregon, not cleaning up after you in fucking Louisiana"

"I promise there is nothing amiss in my area" I answered her

"Shut up. You're making my head hurt" She demanded me looking at the guards who now behind me

"Officers, silver him" I felt the burning pain and smoke leaving my skin and hearing Ginger's screams which just annoyed me more I heard them glamour her to go home and locked the building

Over time they started searching my entire business even informed me of every home I own over the entire country soon Nan returned announcing the basement was clean

"Well, I told you there was nothing" She narrowed her eyes walking to the chair from across me

"It's been wiped" I sighed knowing Pam had Ginger clean it or herself

"Well, I'm a Virgo, I like to be neat" I grinned a little

"Your screeching fang-cushion of a barmaid..who's been glamoured so much she can't even remember her own last name, dose know that no one ever goes down there with so much as a mop and a promise, Suddenly it's as sterile as an operating room"

"It doesn't prove anything" I said casting my eye downwards sending out another call to Godric

"If only we had a Magister to decide that" I slowly returned my gaze to her face seeing her smile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Relax, It's not like you killed someone, Just need your official statement that's all" Seeing camera being placed on each side of her, putting a bluetooth in her ear

"Webcams, For the Authority" I didn't say anything just watching as the camera moved to face each side of her as she spoke

"Members of the Authority, it's Nan. Can you hear me?" Silence for few minutes before she began again

"Good, As regards to the matters of the disappearance of our Magister-Last know whereabouts, this dump in Shreveport, Louisiana. You have before you Eric Northman sheriff of Area Five" Then the camera were turned to face me, before I spoke I felt my chest they were close maybe few more minutes I needed to say what they wanted to hear

"Smile for the camera's Eric' Nan said in a smugly voice I just stared at them trying to figure out what to say but I had to speak

"There's a pattern, The Turks told folk tales of shapeshifting jackals at the fall of Constantinople, The Aztecs were decimated by disease from the Conquistadors' war dogs, Each time there's been wolves ruled by vampire blood. I nearly found him in Augsburg in 1945 with my marker, His wolves were in the service of Wehrmacht, He disappeared after the war, and I-I thought he finally met the true death. Now he's returned" After a moment of silence Nan spoke

"Do you know why?"

"In time of conflict, Russell Edgington inserts himself into the affairs of men"

"To what end?"

"He claims it's to prevent humans from destroying the planet and themselves and thus our food source"

"But Tru Blood changed all that, Humans are no longer food for us, The great revelation-" I interrupted her

"Russell opposes the great revelation, He doesn't want to coexist with humans he wants to subjugate them"

"The Authority will not-" I interrupted her again this time yelling

"Fuck the Authority! Russell's words. Verbatim" Another long moment of silence

"This is why you killed the Magister" Nan questioned holding a hand to her ear to listen

"He killed the Magister because the Magister defied him, Kidnapped Queen Sophie-Anne because she refused. Now if the Authority of the AVL stand in his way, well…." Leaving the sentence in the air

"These are treasonous allegations, Why didn't you report this?"

"I should have, But the Authority has existed for only a few hundred years, My history with Russell Edgington goes back nearly a thousand" There was silence but I heard Godric and Cas in the back walking threw the building, might as well tell them the hole story

"My family was massacred, All of them by wolves I managed to kill one and I watched him change into a man at the end of my sword, And these wolves they're the same. Sweden, Germany, here"

"With all respect…I did not report Russell Edgington to you, because I want him to die at my own hands, I have waited a thousand years for this" Then the camera's were turned to Nan again and she started speaking to the bluetooth when she hung up I was confused

"What that's it"

"The Authority will review your statement against thee, frankly strong possibility that I've lost an entire night's worth of air time promoting the VRA in order to listen to a load of bullshit, But some do believe in a fair hearing. Americans" She got up from her seat turning to leave but I stopped her

" , Russell Edgington is a threat to our very existence"

"But he is a king, One who just donated half a million dollars to the same American Vampire League that you say he's trying to bring down. Weird huh?" Crocking her head to the side

"Bring in a couple of spare coffins for Sheriff Northman and his…Whatever you are" Turning her head to Pam

"You're on lockdown till the Authority makes it ruling" As she turned to leave Cas sped out from the back grabbing Nan by the neck lifting her into the air seeing her making chocking noise from the pressure she was holding her at, looking to my left I saw the camera were still online

"Hello Authority my name is Cassandra Mikaelson I'm sure you've heard of me I'm an original vampire more less the twin original" She smirked seeing Nan's eyes pop out of her head in fear I smirked at her looking over at Godric who was standing behind her protecting in case the guard came near her

"I want you to grant Eric Northman is request he will be the one to end Russell Edgington do you understand" She compelling them threw the camera I looked to Nan who was nodding dropping her to the ground stepping back from her

"They've agreed you got your revenge Northman don't fuck it up" And then they were gone leaving us with a mission


	11. Chapter 11

**Special Note: Since nowhere is it listed in the books or TV shows if Godric had a last name I made him to have the same last name as Eric instead, which Eric blessed him with when he was made we will say…..**

Chapter 11:Help

After Nan Flanagan left Godric, Pam, Eric and Cas sat around thinking of ways to be rid of Russell essipally after the all ripping a man's spine out of this body while live on TV, what shocked us the most was Eric called his lawyer down to Fangtasia which is where Pam and I are pacing while Godric sat next to the dead set Eric going over his will

"I give all my residences, subject to any mortgages or encumbrances thereon, to-" The lawyer asked waiting for Eric's answer

"My progeny, Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort" He responded

"Why are you doing this?"Pam questioned heartbroken, without even looking at her Eric answered

"Because, Pam, Russell Edgington was maybe the oldest and strongest vampire on the planet.." I interrupted him there

"Excuse me"I raised an eyebrow he looked at me with apologetic eyes

"In my breed of vamprisim Cassandra, I apologize" I nodded as he continued

"As I was saying this was before he eviscerated a newsman live on TV, Now he's also the craziest, and his rage is directed at me. Do. The. Math" Waving his hand at the lawyer to continue on

"Article four. "I give the rest of my residuary estate to-"

"My maker Godric Northman" Cas stopped pacing looking surprised while her mate just shaked his head he really hasn't spoken since the lawyer came

"You're not even gonna put up a fight?" Cas questioned annoyed which what was happening finally at her breaking point

"Of course I am, But until I come up with a brilliant plan to beat him, I am covering my bases and our asses" I sighed

"Eric" Pam said frustrated

"Unless you have a plan for me to defeat Russell Edgington, do not distract me" Eric yelled standing up from his seat the look on Pam's face was full of worry and anger

"We have an original vampire on our side Eric who can say that!" Pam reasoned again only to be ignored as Eric turned his attention but to the lawyer

"Go on" Getting a grunt in response and papers and pen pushed his way

"Your signature requires two witnesses, But the witness cannot be the beneficiaries of your estate" Looking between Godric and Pam

"Cassandra" Eric asked

"Yes"

"Watch this" He said while signing the papers, then grabbing her hand signing her name right under the witness line, pushing the papers back to the lawyer across from them

"Well, congratulations, According to the state of Louisiana, should Mr. E Northman meet the true death you both will become very wealthy vampires, I'll will show myself out" As he left the club only to be interrupted by the dancer whore who Eric apparently promised to give his wealth too if his event of death and so forth

"You can be a cold-hearted bastard" Cas said to Eric which resulted in him standing up and the chair being thrown half way across the room

"Speak for yourself Cassandra look at all the things you've done all over the world in your thousands of years, you wouldn't even give Godric the time of day in the beginning it didn't matter you were hurting him if anything your cold hearted" Once he finished he regretted it gratefully she stood there with a look of hurt and turned her back walking out of the bar

"Cas please I'm sorry I did not mean that I apologize" Eric yelled looking at Pam who slapped his face then turning to his maker who only continued to shake his head not even speaking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassandra had just slathered an entire bar over in Jackson she had blood covering her hands and face drinking straight from a bottle of bourbon listening to the jukebox in the background hearing a whimpering coming from behind the bar she chuckled walking around to see a young women reaching for a phone

"I wouldn't darling" She said pushing it out her reach pushing her back to the ground with her foot shaking her head, crouching down to eye level taking a swig of bourbon bottle

"You just won't die will you" She questioned plunging her fist into her chest pulling her heart out and dropping it to the ground she was then disturbed by the sound of her cell phone ringing groaning she wiped her bloodily hand on her pants reaching into her jacket seeing caller ID she smirked

"Hello little sister" She beamed

_"Cassie, they got Nik there going to drop his body into the ocean" _She heard her sob out in one sentence

"Let me guess the Salvatore brothers?" Already knowing the answer to the question

_"Yes, Elijah is on his way to talk to them into releasing the body into our care, I called Kol he isn't answering will you come home please I could really use my big sister but that's not all mother came back she made another hunter it's the history teacher Alaric he's got the white oak stake were in danger" _She could hear the pleading in her voice sighing starting to poor liquor all over the bar walking out the building

"I'm on my way Bekah"

_"Love you Cassie"_

_"You too Bek's" _She hung up pulling her zip-o out of her pocket lighting the fire watching it make it's way speared into the bar bowling up within minutes she looked down her outfit, and sped into the night, arriving outside Fangtisa she could hear Godric and Eric fighting and Pam making comments in the background she turned and ran to Eric's home quickly showering washing the blood off and chaining into black leather skinny jeans with light pink Dior 4 inch high heels and white lace t-shirt v-neck and brown hooded jacket and sped into the night, arriving at the club again waking in the chatter stopped she walked straight into the back room grabbing the keys to Eric's red 2005 ferrari walking back out she looked at them all in the eyes

"I'm leaving my brother has been demobilized and is about to spend eternity in the ocean so I need to be there, also got a hunter who got a white oak stake gunning for killing us original's off I don't know when I'll be back" She said in a mobilized tone Godric walked over hugging her tightly whispering in her ear to call him and to come home soon he loved her

"I love you too" She whispered back turning to look at Eric she waved his keys

"I'm taking his it can be your I'm sorry" He nodded then had a look of confusion

"Where's my other car Pam leant to you" She chuckled forgetting she never told him

"Oh I gave it to Kol he fell in love with it" Seeing him just nod his head in return, then he whispered he was sorry

"Eric I forgive you, call me if you need me"

"I will" Then she was gone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Cas left we had a visit from Sookie where Eric had apparently kissed her it was agreed much to Godric's like they'd would trick Russell into coming to them by using Sookie as bait, in the end she was looked in the basement cellar


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Deal

I arrived at the meeting place where stood my oldest brother in his usual suit attire straightened posture, I sighed getting out of the car I driven all night not being able to change since I left I walked towards him being pulled into a light side hug

"Hello Cassandra" He spoke in a polite tone like always

"Hey Lijah" Usually the nickname I used when I was a child he smiled and walked towards Eric's car he raised an eyebrow pointing towards it I laughed

"It's Eric's" He nodded getting in the passenger side while I resumed the drivers

"I heard you gave Kol a car, which already belonged to Eric how did he take that" He asked while I started to drive threw to Mystic Falls I turned side ways giving him a smirk

"I helped that we had fight and he was sorry for what happened so he didn't say anything about it, Kol fell in love with the car I was leaving him alone for the first time in our entire lives I felt bad" He nodded in understanding all we heard was silence for few minutes before he spoke again

"How's Godric" I sighed he never approved none my family did beside's Finn only because he knew what it was like to love someone your family did not approve of but I think Kol was coming around

"He's good thank you for asking, were having some troubles with an vampire back in Louisiana at the moment" He nodded pointing up ahead

"Were going to " I nodded this was how Elijah and me were, we could sit there not speaking and get along just fine me and Kol always looked up to him but would never admit it out loud after another 15 minutes we pulled outside the 2 story white house getting out the car we speed to the door ringing the bell, we could hear movement and talking inside soon enough someone opened the door to reveal Elena I smirked when I saw her eyes bulge out while they soften with sorrow in them turning to my brother I rolled my eyes

"Hello again" Elijah spoke after speaking few more minutes she invited Elijah in while I stood outside I chuckled shaking my head

"Invite me in Elena I don't have time for this I just drove all night I promise not to harm you while in your home" She looked towards Stefan and Elijah they both nodded she sighed before inviting me in I walked past the barrier straight to the kitchen with Elijah once seated down he began to speak

"We know you have Niklaus now all we need to do is get that stake away from Alaric, once he's been disarmed and the weapon's in our possession my family and myself will scatter to the ends of the earth, And Alaric will follow us" Finishing his proposal sitting there picking off fake lint from his jacket I rolled my eyes

"And you'll just run"Stefan questioned like he didn't understand I raised an eyebrow

"We've done it before, Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading our father, what's another half century while Elena's able to live out the rest her natural life"

"We finally stopped him Elijah, After everything he's done to us I can't just let you bring him back" I was growing inpatient with this

"I give you my word Elena, I will not revive Niklaus within yours or within your children's lifetimes" There was silence I could see she was thinking over our propose and the wheels turning in her head

"Maybe then it will teach him some manners" Speaking softly

"Why should she trust you, all you've done is screw her over" The football jock Matt who Rebekah fancies questioned I chuckled quietly

"For that I'm deeply ashamed but know this she could of been dead the instant I or Cassandra walked in the door tonight, so Elena I leave it to you the dissuasion weather to trust me or not" I spoke up this time

"No harm will come to you, we just want our brother back he may be an asshole and do wrong doings I haven't forgiven him for but he's still family and my brother, as you know family is the most important thing in the world, you have a brother Elena no matter who he was or acted would you not do the same thing if you were in our shoes even knowing the wrongs he's done" I saw her let out a sigh and a little tear escape her left eye when we heard a booming husky voice on the table coming from the cell phone on speaker

"NO! Hello did that concussion give you brain damage there ludic siblings will kill you first chance they get" Damon Salvatore's voice boomed in the half empty kitchen

"Rebekah and Kol as well as Cassandra will honour the terms if you return Klaus's body to us, Elena will come to no harm" He spoke in a coldly but polite fashion I could see how desperate he was I patted his shoulder in comfort

"Do we have a deal" Only to be interrupted by Damon again!

"NO, NO, NO, NO! did I mention NO!" I seriously going to rip his liver out

"Elena it's up to you"Stefan spoke

"Oh come on!" Damon exclaimed

"Why do you want Klaus's body" Seriously I am pretty sure I summed it up for her

"He's our brother" Elijah spoke softly I nodded in agreement I wanted to make smart ass comment about what I said earlier but didn't wanna risk it

"We remain together" We replied in union this time

"We have a deal" Elena spoke I nodded thankful after we got the information where we could find the body we said our goodbyes and left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Godric was in the back room when he heard Bill Compton's voice yell threw out the empty nightclub he looked towards Pam and nodded following her out the back to see Bill looking around

"They're not here" Godric spoke softly still not liking this plan at all

"Sookie is I feel her fear" Bill yelled

"She came here on her own, It's not our fault you weren't invited, Maybe she's afraid of you" Pam smugly replied stepping closer meeting half way

"Did she say that?" He questioned

"I don't think she wants you anymore"

"If you try to keep her from me, I will kill you" Godric growled in warning this was his grand-child in ways and his mates best friend he would not let warm come to her

"Get a clue, Bill I'm not the enemy"

"I am older and stronger" Godric spoke this time

"Actually I am older and stronger if you try to harm Pam I will not estate to put you down and you are no match for me" Stepping in between them both

When Godric turned his head that's when Bill made his move passing him fanging out heading for Pam pushing her out the way of the door only to be punched back to the other side of the room within second back to his feet to the door seeing a smug Pam holding a key out

Don't you want the key" She smirked running to him when he turned again spraying his face watching it burn

"Colloidal silver, in stock and overpriced at your neighbourhood health-food store" Said grinning wildly looking to her grand maker who nodded in approval still not liking the outcome, when recovered they were attacked once again pushing Pam to the side Godric started to fight Bill flipping over furniture when he felt his skin sizzling only answer silver when Pam came to rescues only to be silvered in return around the neck by Sookie he was then tied to a dance pole with Pam neck to him being held by the dancer Eric called a whore

"Why did Eric put me down there" Sookie questioned them both, Godric would normally be able to get himself out but had not fed in days, when all that was heard was silence Sookie started throwing threats

"Answer me! Or I'll spray you"Holding out Pam's mini sized colloidal silver spray

"You were supposed to be a gift for Edgington, Now we're all gonna die because of one, freaking little human" Pam snarled

"Good" Sookie replied

"We have to go. Eric may come back" Bill panicked in background

"Don't leave us alone with this idiot immigrant" Pam pleaded being leaving us with Yvette I believe her name was watching them head for the door leaving them alone

"Only if Cassie was here this never would of happened" Pam whispered annoyed

"I agree with you" When Yvette started cleaning out the cash register leaving them alone until hour later Ginger arrived taking the silver off, Pam called Eric warning him before starting to drink Ginger, While Godric went behind the bar pulling out few bottles of tru blood he refused to drink from a human only sore he drank from was Cas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I left Elijah driving to Klaus's mansion picking up Rebekah driving to the storage compound where Klaus's body laid in a coffin now he knows what it feels likes, The plan was Elijah was going to be in charge of his body since no doubt Bekah would most likely release him either way and Kol and Cassandra did not want the responsibility of babysitting him in there words they drove 4 towns over until they reached "Big Bob's Storage Unit" getting in the elevator going straight to the basement

"It will be alright Bekah" Cas spoke putting her arm around her little sister who leaned into it nodding

"Thank you for coming with me, I hate to admit it but your more frightening then myself" Cas chuckled hearing the elevator ding walking out shouting

"Damon! Damon, where are you?" Rebekah yelled out walking along side her sister

"Damon, this isn't funny"

Rebekah continues to walks down a line of storage units, while unknown to them Alaric is there and is on the search for her and Cassandra, They continue walking down a row and are suddenly grabbed from behind by Damon, who covers their mouths so they won't scream looking at Cas who looks annoyed, Then Damon pulls them back so they are hidden behind a unit

"Girls, Shhh" Damon said putting his finger to his lips, listening to Alaric walk around the storage the girls and Damon sped away heading straight to Klaus's coffin casket sighing in relief they begin to wheel it to the SUV when out of nowhere Rebekah is grabbed and has her head slammed against the car, while Cas kicks him in the stomach sending him into the wall only to have herself thrown across the room landing on her stomach into a pipe groaning in pain she hears another body getting thrown and sound of the coffin being opened she turns her head to see Alaric raising the white oak stake she pulls the pipe out rushing along with her sister screaming

"No!" Rebekah and Cassandra scream

"No, don't!" Damon pleads

"No, No! No Please" Cassandra screams seeing Alaric stake Klaus's in the heart and a gasp escape his body, they both run only to be pulled back by Damon who is struggling to hold both grief written girls while there brother's body becoming cast along in flames they scream and cry out in sorrow while Alaric turns to them with a smile

"Next!" He says eyeing the girls up their eyes go wide in fear

"Cassandra run! Take your sister and run" Damon demands pushing the now quiet teenager into her sister's arms they rush out the door not turning back only hearing sounds of fighting and voices getting into the car and drifting out of there heading to the meeting spot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pam and Godric were cleaning the destroyed club when Russell walked in with the struggling Sookie towards them he smiled looking around setting his eyes on Godric

"Where's Cassandra dearest" He asked smugly not smelling she been gone for days not answering him, soon Eric and Bill walked into the club while Sookie sat in the middle while Russell walked around staking his prey holding a glass jar that contains the remains of his lover Talbot

"Fairies!" He exclaimed laughing at the information he been told

"You seriously expect me to believe she's a fairy?" Pointing towards a not impressed Sookie

"A species extinct for millennia? If they ever existed at all, You think I wouldn't notice if there were fairies bouncing around?" Still not believing them

"I didn't say she was full fairy, She's a human-fairy hybrid which helps save her from detection, She may well be the last of her kind, your only chance to walk in the sun" Eric proposed

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Russell said hardly carrying walking to the counter placing the jar filled Talbot on it

"Drink her blood, You'll see" Eric said with a smirk

"Now, that's just nuts, Nothing in my blood is a supernatural sunscreen for y'all. Why would you think that?" Sookie said confused

"Sookie you're wrong" Bill said looking at her with a serious face then looking down

"What Eric says it true" He finished softly

"No" Sookie whispered

"I never told you"

"Bill's experienced it for himself" Eric interrupted

"Oh, well that's reassuring, A testimonial from the mendacious " Russell said excitedly

"A new beginning? We'll start over?" Sookie yelled

"I can't force you to believe it, You'll have to see for yourself" Bill answered looking anywhere but the betrayed Sookie

"Why are you doing this to me"

"We've tired fighting him, We'll never win If he develops a taste for your blood he may let you live" Bill pleaded

"Bill, Please" Sookie asked teared eyed

"So?" Eric asked ignoring the sight of Sookie's tears which broke his undead heart

"I'm intrigued" Russell replied

"Excellent" Eric smiled

"I hate you! I hate you all" Sookie yelled more tears falling

"On one condition"Russell said holding a finger to signal he was speaking

"Whatever you like" Eric smiled

"You go first" That when Eric went paler then his skin already was, he was worried as was Godric and Pam worried for his safety

"I'd love to"

Russell began to ask questions to Sookie if she has wings? can she fly or sparkle? pointy ears while Pam and Godric pushed Eric into a corner speaking lowly to him of there worries

"Don't do it What if it doesn't work?" Pam demanded

"Oh, it'll work" Eric replied confidently, soon Pam let a blood tear roll from her eye in worry for her maker

"Come on, What's this?" Eric asked pointing to the tear rolling down

"Nothing It's the bleeds" Pam lied shaking her head, Eric only cupped her face looking into her eyes

"You know I love you more, when you're cold and heartless" Seeing her her nod he leaned in kissing her forehead turning to his maker who looked angry

"Godric I'm sorry"

"My Childe I worry for your safety be careful" When all sudden he doubled over holding his chest so tightly he could feel blood in his finger nails, Eric and Pam were asking if he was already he was trying to find the will to speak he felt so much anger, hurt, sorrow, revenge and worst bloodlust he felt like he was gonna pass out

"I'm calling her" He hard Pam say knowing this was linked to the bond he could hear the phone ringing and then voicemail they didn't know what to do Eric was the next to try from his own phone after few rings he heard someone answer he kept repeating her name over and over again until he heard her reply

_"My brother is dead" _Then she hung up they all looked at each other this would be the 3rd time she's lost a sibling even for her hate for Klaus he was still her brother they all wanted to know more but they saw Russell and Sookie, Bill staring there way not wanting to tell them Cassandra's personal life, Eric changed the subject

"Shall we?"

"Do, lets" Russell replied excitedly

"One caveat, gentlemen, If you drain her completely, that's the last fairy blood you'll ever drink" Bill told them looking between them seeing Russell seated beside Sookie and Eric standing over her

"Good point"

"We are schooled, Onward to adventure"

"If this is you trying to help me, thanks for nothing" Sookie said angrily glaring at Bill, after that all there was silence until Russell acted

"Oh for god sake" Grabbing Sookie's arm pulling her over the table revealing his fangs biting into her wrist drinking her blood hearing Sookie scream, Godric, Pam and Bill looked at Eric with sorrow and regret while he sadden to do this pushed his fangs out biting into her neck hearing her scream and there moans of happiness, soon they let go of her neck and was agreed Eric would adventure into the sun first

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the pathway to the woods Cassandra and Rebekah walk threw the woods still feeling anger then ever at one point her one rang she ignored it until it ran again she answered her phone she heard Eric's voice calling her name but she couldn't seem to reply until finally she said first thing since she saw Klaus's body on fire

"My brother is dead" Then she hung up grabbing Rebekah hand they saw Elijah ahead coming up behind him he turned around seeing the teared face Rebekah and angered Cassandra

"He's gone Elijah, There was nothing we could do to stop it" Cassandra sobbed out hearing Rebekah let another sob as well they looked to see Elijah with glassy eyes he walked towards them pulling them both into hugs holding on for dear life when he pulled away

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived you said that Niklaus turned there bloodline" Looking at Rebekah

"I thought he did" She whispered

"It wasn't me" Elijah said looking at Cassandra

"It's wasn't me, It wasn't Kol" She replied

"It's wasn't me either, Elijah it was Niklaus, I'm sure of it" Rebekah said sure of herself

"Then how are they still alive" A confused Elijah said looking around after saying there goodbyes Elijah left, well Rebekah wanted revenge as did Cas pulling out her phone she called one person who she love to hear heartbroken

"_Hello" _

"You're alive, Congratulations" Rebekah said looking at her sister who nodded

_"Rebekah"_Stefan questioned

"Elijah spoke to Elena, Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute"

_"Yeah, he told me that, He also said you three would be long gone out of town by now"_

"That's the problem, Elijah says we have to run that hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore Stefan, I spent my whole life running"

_"What are you talking about? We had a deal"_

"I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead, There's is no deal if my brothers, sister and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric…"

_"Rebekah, no"_They heard Stefan plead, Cassandra beaconed for the phone passing it too her

_"The deal is off Stefan, no this is the price"_ Then she hung up they sped onto the wicker bridge seeing upheld some headlights to the old blue ford truck as it got closer they saw Elena point to Rebekah and Cassandra standing on the bridge together the truck then swerves to avoid hitting them and goes flying over the guardrail into the water to there graves, Cassandra turns to her younger sister pulling her into a hug kissing her forehead

"I love you Bekah" She whispered

"I love you too Cassie, are you leaving now"

"Yes sadly" She nodded

"It's alright I understand I plan on leaving"

"Good call me when you find new place you can come visit meet Godric maybe hook you up with Eric" She said with a wink she laughed then disappeared leaving Cassandra to drive as fast as she could home before anything happens


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:Buried

Once Sookie feed Eric into the building sparing him from the true death with Russell, he asked Sookie to bring him inside that his father appeared to him saying he should spare him and learn to forgive for mistakes that have happened that he held no revenge anymore, she retuned dragging a burned to crisp silvering him to the dancer pole much to the likes of those around him

"You're a fool not to kill him" Bill yelled

"Killing him won't solve anything" Eric reasoned

"No, but it would keep him from killing us" Sookie replied

"Oh, he won't be doing any more killing" Eric said confidently looking her square int the eye

"Eric, who the fuck are you right now? He killed your family! Rip off his fucking head" Pam shouted

"My Childe are you sure this is what you want to do, you been waiting for this day for thousand years" Godric asked wanting Eric to be sure of myself and any choices he made

"Do not listen to them, I shall reward you handsomely" Russell answered only getting a huge punch in the gut that made him groan in pain, spitting out a tooth into the palm his hand

"Well, that's humiliating. I'll take that" Eric said smugly

"Sookie, come and hold these chains together" Watching her walk over taking over the chains from his hands holding them

"As tight as you can" Russell then turned his head to her flashing his fangs looking at her in hunger

"Don't even think about it bitch!" She snarled

"Are you kidding me? It's all I'll think about ever again" Russell lustfully replied eyeing Sookie up like she was his free personal buffet

"We should go to ground, You stay here and watch him" Looking towards Sookie who did not like that idea judging by her face

"I'm not babysitting this psycho while you nap" She exclaimed

"He can't glamour you, Ginger's coming in later he would glamour her in a heartbeat, Pam make one of the quest coffins available for Mr. Compton" Eric asked

"I'm staying out here with Sookie" He demanded

"Suite yourself"

"Bill you have the bleeds" Sookie said worriedly

"I won't leave you alone with him" He said only to be interrupted by the door opening and Cas walking in covered in blood everyone looked shocked and worried at the same time of her appearance

"I will watch her and besides I need to take my anger out on something still" She said eyeing the frightened Russell who was looking nervous

"Cassandra listen-" Eric started

"I'm fine I won't kill him Eric" He sighed coming over to her hugging her

"That's not what I was concerned about Cassie you know that" She nodded looking towards her mate who came by cupping her face placing a kiss on her lips then mouthed the words "I love you" she nodded looking towards Sookie who smiled

"Let me change then I will be back" She nodded then Cas turned her attention to Russell walking closer leaning down to eye leave compelling him

"You will not speak to at all while I'm gone in fake you will continue you bite your tongue off letting it grow back until I say otherwise" He repeated the words and bit his tongue spitting it out she smirked walking into the back room to change while the others rested

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Cassandra changed into new pair of light grey skinny jeans with black heeled boots with a navy blue off the shoulder long sleeve pulling her hair into a messy bun re-applying black eyeliner with silver eyeshadow and mascara joining Sookie back out in the club main entrance seeing tons of bitten off pieces of tongues on the floor she sighed walking over to him compelling him he could stop, she then walked behind the bar listening to Russell convince Sookie to untie him he offered her money, rewards even to kill Bill and Eric she went along with the plan until she held up a jar filled with blood filled body of the late Talbot dumping down the drain hearing Russell's screams of agony she had to hand it to Sookie it was a genius move

"Nice one love" She smirked pouring herself a drink of bourbon drinking the fiery liquid down her throat feeling the burn she offered some to Sookie she smiled taking a drink only to start coughing a storm with glassy eyes she chucked then patted her back

"You alright there darling"

"I'm sorry I'm just not a huge drinker" Sookie replied

"Understandable sweetheart" Sookie sighed looking like she wanted to say something but couldn't seem to get the words out

"I'm sorry about your brother I heard what happened" Cassandra closed her eyes tightly letting out a breath nodding her head in thanks it was still fresh she wasn't even all that upset when she found out Finn died, she may held some hate for Klaus daggering her but she still loved him he was always a good brother when they were humans

"Thank you Sookie, it's still fresh is all I mean I watched him die in front of my own eyes"

"Understandable again I'm so sorry"

"It's fine listen why don't you go get something to eat I have some chips and pop in Eric's office" Sookie was confused this time

"You can eat human food"

"Yes as long as I maintain a healthy blood diet" She nodded heading to the back while Cassandra got so annoyed with Russell's screaming she choose to make him have something to really scream about she sped over sticking her hand in his stomach pulling over his liver hearing him moan and groan in pain made her grin

"Now shut up or next thing I rip of will be that pathetic excuse for a dick you have" He didn't say anything just nodded, she went back to drinking her bourbon an hour later Ginger arrived and started to clean glasses behind the counter and Sookie said at the bar eating the chips with can of dr pepper, soon enough a truck pulled up outside and then followed by footsteps

"Hear that? That's my wolves coming to rescue me" Russell whispered, Cassandra took a smell it was wolves but she recognized the smell so shaked her head at Sookie letting her now it was safe

"Are you sure you're not hungry for more then chips, I could make you a peanut butter and butter sandwich"Ginger asked only getting a no from Sookie in return, then the door to the club opened and Ginger let out a scream while Alcide walked right in burning more of Russell's face in the process

"Told you it was safe" Drinking more of the amber liquid

"Could you please not do that" Russell begged after his skin stopped sizzling

"How did you know to come for me?" Sookie questioned

"Here because Eric called me, said he needed my help with something" Alcide answered

"Promised to settle all my dad's debts"

"Oh" Sookie whispered looking disappointed

"Why? You in trouble again?" He laughed

"When am I not in trouble" Cassandra chuckled

"Sookie you remind me of that doppelgänger bitch from Mystic Falls expect I like you unlike her" She laughed again offering Alcide a beer while he sat down with Sookie

"Is Janice okay?" Who Cassandra wondered listening to the conversation

"My whole family's okay, knock on wood, Debbie's gone missing though" There was silence for a few minutes before anyone spoke

"I've been thinking about you, A lot" Cas raised an eyebrow putting her head on her hand with holding a drink in the other hand

"That's nice" Sookie replied confused and uncomfortable

"I even had a couple of dreams about you" Cas was biting her lip not to laugh at the horror on Sookie's face

"Alcide" She exclaimed shaking her head taking sip of her own beer

"No, I'm just saying it sure is good to see you again, I'd have hated if we never saw each other again" He said trying to cover his tracks

"Oh me too" Cas said with sarcasm with a wink

"Don't, okay? Don't be such a good guy right now" Sookie begged

"I can't help it if I'm a good guy" He said hearing laughs in the background from the burned up vampire

"Yet every full moon, he turns into a wolf and kills and eats his prey" He shouted getting a annoyed red faced Alcide to turn to him in reply

"Rabbits and squirrels, not people"

"I know a vampire who likes to eat rabbits maybe I could hook you up Russell since you can't seem to stop checking out Alcide like he was piece of meat you want to sink you teeth into" Cassandra answered speeding over grabbing his neck squeezing it while she drank and hearing the basement door open with Eric walking out followed by Godric, Pam and Bill

"Good your hear, your truck out front" Eric said

"Yup" Alcide answer shortly then there was silence Eric walked over taking the cup from Cassandra

"You can let go now" She chuckled ripping the chains off his neck in one go pulling him to his feet looking at Eric who had gloves ready to do it

"It's easier if I do it" He nodded putting them in his pocket as she dragged Russell to his feet

"Let's go, Got a lot to do" Eric said

"Sookie, stay here, Pam will protect you" She heard Bill say in the background

"Feel safer protecting myself, since I now know I'm basically vampire crack" Sookie said with hurt in her voice getting to her feet walking to the door only turn around staring at all the vampires in the room

"By the way, I rescind the invitation to my house for all vampires present, Expect Cassie who hasn't been invited now that I remember even if she was she could still get in without me taking back the invite, So don't even think about following me home" Sookie rambled only getting a chuckle from Cassandra

"Get up" Cas said to the lazy Russell

"I do not take orders from anybody" She grabbed the back his neck pulling him to his feet looking in his eyes compelling

"Your gonna do everything I say now walk!" He nodded and started heading for the door with all vampires and werewolf following

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove all for about 45 minutes until they pulled into "Herveaux Contracting" dragging Russell body down to the basement full of a soon to be parking garage pushing his body in a empty hole wrapping his body in silver while Alcide waited in the truck

"Were done now right? My dad's out of debt, You leave him and my family alone" Getting a nod from Eric he started his truck driving away while they all turned on the cement truck pouring into the hole they threw Russell in hearing him scream while she stood around him

"Just kill me, Viking or even you original!" He begged

"Take your fucking revenge"

"That was the original plan, then I was thinking how do I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that you won't find some sort of peace afterwards?" Eric questioned getting a laugh in return

"Heaven, Oh dear"

"I can't bear the thought of you finding redemption" Eric exclaimed

"Wrapped in silver, encased in concrete, You won't be going anywhere for at least a hundred years" Bill yelled over the noise from the truck

"A hundred years, that's nothing to me, that's a nap" He laughed

"That's 100 years with no escape from your grief, no escape from knowing I took what you love the most and you will never get it back" Eric replied

"A hundred years during which you will go mad, madder even than you are now, And you are as mad as a fucking hatter" Bill said smugly

"A hundred years for me to plan exactly how I'm gonna kill you both!" He yelled

"Oh no you won't sweetheart see you won't remember but I compelled you not to touch a air on there heads but you won't remember this conversation me and you just had just the words Eric and Bill have spoken tonight sleep tight darling" Cas compelled with a smirk walking over to Godric wrapping an arm around him

"Have fun" Eric whispered

"This is who I am father, this is what you demanded I do while you were laying there dying!" Eric screamed at the air around us we all looked confused

"Do you not see that he is the one who is mad? Speaking to phantoms" Russell shouted

"All I can see is how utterly powerless you are, knowing that you're about to be buried alive, and honestly it's a thing of great beauty" Bill answered back all they got was more laughs and Russell weakly raising his hand point his finger whispering

"You will regret this" He promised

"Maybe but right now it feels fucking good" Eric said happily turning the truck back on watching as Russell slowly disappeared from there sight on hearing moaning from underground then Bill turned to Eric raising his hand and slapped silver cuffs on Eric, Cas moved fast breaking Bill's hand then only to be pushed then snapping her neck rendering her powerless, he turned to Godric wrapping another silver chain throwing him into an empty hole beside Eric and Cassandra while Bill pored clement onto them leaving them there alone or so he thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Eric had called Pam and she come and dug himself along with Godric and still dead Cassandra and lets just say they were angry, once free Eric left to confront Sookie about the real truth behind Bill, while Godric carried Cassandra's dead body back to Eric's home washing her for when she awoke she wouldn't be covered in cement anymore


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Thirteen Months Later

It's been almost thirteen months since Sookie's strange disappearance Eric and Bill looked everywhere along with her brother and friends but there was never no sign, At one point the police thought Bill was the reason for her disappearance never no evidence to back it up though, they put posters around towns, TV commercials even dragged the lake, they started to assume she was dead, Jason sold her house unknown to him it was to Eric who bought it, life went on as normal can be, Cassandra found out week after cementing Russell's body that her brother was not dead and had the Bennett witch put his soul into Tyler Lockwood's body and then was returned to his own his doppelgänger was turned into a vampire after finding out his sisters were the reason for her death he was not happy with them he shut Rebekah out of his life saying she was no longer his family but never said a thing to Cassandra, she sometimes would leave Godric and go to cause trouble with Kol she's visited Elijah once alone and another time she brought Godric and they ended up getting along very well, He and Kol didn't see eye to eye still not thinking he was good enough but learned to deal with it

After time Godric and Cassandra still lived in the shared home with Eric since there was really no open houses they could find close together and shut out from the sun but that was fine with them they didn't mind sharing, She started to work in Eric's bar along with Pam well Eric and Godric mostly sat in the thrown's watching, women soon learned not to even look Godric's way knowing Cassandra's claim on him and would not think twice about killing them no matter if in public or not, Eric was more closed off from the pain of losing Sookie but still fucked women like they were going out of business and still hated Bill more then before sessionally since Bill became King of Louisiana after Queen Sophie-Anne's death

It was a normal night Cassandra was dressed in a navy blue lace dress that reached mid thigh, with one strap holding the dress up with a pair of Christian Louboutin 5 inch black heels with bows behind the heels she curled her hair with some dark make up, she currently was sitting in Eric's thrown with a bottle of bourbon with no cup watching people dance, grind up on each other some vampires leading humans away she knew the others be awake soon and was waiting soon enough a blur sped past everyone and out the door she rolled her eyes looking to see a young man coming her way kneeling at her feet

"Mistress Cassandra I wanted to know if you'd like a taste" Offering his neck she sighed annoyed and could smell the diseases he had in his blood stream she didn't care if it wouldn't hurt her she preferred clean blood

"No I'm not hungry at the moment" He nodded walking away soon Godric joined her at his own thrown chuckling at her siting there knowing Eric hated it when she did even Pam hardly got away with it

"You know when he returns he will not be impressed" He asked giving her a lip on the lips

"I'm aware love, by the way why did he run out of here like that" She raised an eyebrow he was about to answer when Pam came over sitting down on Cassandra's lap

"Sookie's back he felt her presence she had to run to see for himself" She snarled

"Oh interesting I honesty thought she was dead" Cas said curious where she gone, she found out long ago Sookie was part-fairy she laughed her ass off calling her twin and they had a good laugh at how he was close at guess her species considering he guess elf

"Why don't you go visit her see what you can find out she always liked you" Godric said looking to his mate who was on her second bottle of bourbon see been cutting back on draining all the humans around and alcohol helped with the cravings

"If you wish darling, I suppose I could visit her tomorrow morning while you rest" She smirked grabbing her hand he smiled placing a kiss on her knuckles

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Cassandra showered and dressed into camouflage jean mini skirt with white tank top brown hooded leather jacket paired with jimmy choo flower shoe heel boots pulling her hair into a side french braid grabbing the keys to her 2003 black viper driving all the way to Bon Temps in under 55 minutes

She pulled up to the only restaurant Merlotte's where she followed her scent after finding no one to be home since she did not need an innovation due to being owned by a vampire she pulled to a stop seeing Sookie's old piece of crap yellow car sitting in the lot along with others she walked into the bar seeing all eyes turned to her she rolled her eyes spotting Sookie standing talking to a women with red hair and a very high pitched voice, walking over taping her shoulder, Sookie turned around and smiled happily throwing her arms around the startled Cas

"Cas I've missed you how are you I found out what Bill did to you and Godric I'm so sorry for that" She held up a hand signalling it was fine

"It's alright I only beat him for few hours once I woke up from the dead" She said sarcastically

"Again so sorry" Sookie said with puppy dog eyes

"It's fine how are you, been gone long time"

"It's long story I was in another world with other fairies who were harvesting humans I swear felt like I was only there 15 minutes tops and I get back and I find out been thirteen months"

"Well that's some interesting information at least your safe, but promise me you will never go with them again I been doing my research they are not the most pleasant people like you see in movies or fairy tails Sookie" Cassandra warned

"I won't trust me I'm done with fairies, vampires well expect you" She laughed at her stupid joke

"Maybe give Eric a chance he did miss you"

"How's Godric" Changing the subject, Cassie rolled her eyes but smirked remembering last nights events that took place when they arrived home

"Oh he is good, and I mean good if you catch my meaning" She winked seeing Sookie putting pieces together and having her face light up red

"That's nice" She whispered, looking behind her seeing everyone watching them, Sookie waved few people over

"This is Cassandra, she's Godric's mate" Sookie whispered seeing some eyes widened with a knowing look

"Vampire" The red head whispered backing up putting her fingers together like a made cross, Cassandra chuckled and smirked

"Darling I wouldn't drink your blood if you paid me, you don't smell good to me" The red head sighed in relief then look offend

"Why not?" She demanded

"You go back to work, stop asking questions" She compelled watching her return to her work, Cas returned to her conversation with Sookie for another few hours before she said goodbye for the night heading home

**So short chapter but there wasn't that much exciting that happened in the first episode…..**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Witches

The next night Fangstia had some haters standing outside chanting the same thing over and over again about Steve Newlin I heard he was the one who kidnapped my Godric I wanted to tear him to pieces but he disappeared about 6 months back my guess vampire finally gave him what he deserves I was standing next to Pam as we walked out to see the haters she was in her leather jump suite with high pony tails, while I was in leather corset and black skinny jeans with open toe sandals

"Steve Newlin was right! You're devils of the night!"

"Demons"

"Evil bitches" Was all we heard being chanted soon enough they were joined by Jessica who was Bill's prodigy a young vampire and her human lover I could never remember his name

"What the hell?" She asked I rolled my eyes

"Get out of here" I replied not taking my eyes off the group of haters

"Welcome to vampire nightlife post-Russell Edgington" Pam answered

"Hey, fang banger" The group leader shouted

"You better not be talking to me" Hoyt answered

"So what if I was, fang banger" The leader boy challenged

"You're going to hell" Another shouted

"Now you will pay" Hoyt replied stepping closer until Jessica got between the two men, there was more words spoken about love, and about them having fangs that didn't matter soon Pam and me got involved telling them to leave only Hoyt didn't listen and ended up getting a fight with them and having this being filmed by camera phone, Pam not being able to do anything on camera cause her law, Cassandra had to break it up by compelling the haters to leave and Jessica to take her boyfriend home, while Pam and Cassandra returned inside

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric had gotten a phone call from Bill Compton so he headed to the dear kings home to find out what he wanted his guess it had to do with Sookie, probably informing Bill of Eric buying her house and claiming her as his, he walked in the door along with Cassandra knowing Bill was frightened of her, looking up from hearing footsteps walking into his office Bill not just Eric but the original vampire as well

"Thank you for coming, I asked for only you Eric" Bill said eying Cassandra like she was going to pounce any second

"Of course, Also Cassie is here for moral support I been having trouble lately" Eric said putting a hand to his heart which earned a smirk from Cas, changing the subject rolling his eyes Bill offered them a seat

"I understand you bought Sookie's house" Bill questioned receiving no answer in return continued

"Any chance I can convince you to sell it back to her?"

"No"

"To me then?"

"No" Eric said simply, then there was silence Eric stood up along with Cas heading for the door

"All right, so we're good?" Almost out the door until Bill called back

"There's a new coven in town" Cas sighed annoyed she only like some witches

"Oh, no witches" Eric said with sarcasm

"Based out of a Wicca shop not far from here called Moon-goddess Emporium"

"I'll put Pam on it" Eric replied

"You will do it yourself" Bill challenged

"They're necromancers, Eric"

"They brought a bird back from the dead" Cas was frustrated and raised an interacting to stop

"Bill, darling I seen witches bring humans back to life anything really never no harms has come you have nothing to worry about it's a bloodily bird I mean not have to follow your law but if your so worried get off your lazy ass and kill the bitches" Cas snarled walking out the door not listening to rest of the conversation and speeding into the night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Cassandra arrived back to Fangstia heading straight behind the bar for glass of bourbon, then walking towards her mate who was sitting in the stage thrown sitting in his lap placing a kiss on his check and down his neck placing more kissing feeling him groan in response she stood up grabbing his hand leading him to the back room in between the basement and Eric's office, pushing into the room starting her work for the night pushing him into the couch in the room

With both hands, she trailed down the length of his chest, pushing him back into the cushions as she grabbed his belt and yanked his hips up, grinding herself down into him until she could feel him throbbing against her again, hot and hard. She tugged at his lower lip with her teeth. "I want you"

Fingers digging into her hips, Godric sent her a warning look. "Not here, Cassandra"

Her lips trailed across his jaw, nipping at his chin. "How come?"

"Pam, for one—"

"Working in the bar. I know her—trust me, she won't be bothering us."

She swivelled her hips again, grinning when she heard him groan.

"Do you really want me to stop, Godric?"

His bluish-silver eyes shadowed and lust-filled, and then with a growl, he wrapped a hand in her hair and roughly pulled her face down, crushing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. She moaned against him, her hands making quick work of his belt and the button to his jeans, and then she was being lifted and pushed back into the couch, his long, hard body pressing her into the cushions.

He felt her smile against him. Always getting her way, his little evil vixen.

Bunching the hem of her shirt in his hands, he glided it up her torso, his fingers tickling against her skin. He could feel her chest rise and fall sporadically, and he smirked against her neck. He shifted, his lips traveling the path of newly exposed skin. Her chest was bare under the flimsy cotton, and he pulled until the very tops of her breasts were covered. His tongue darted out, tracing the under curves of her breasts, and he felt her body shiver.

"Godric," she whispered, her fingers threading through his hair as she pushed his head further onto her chest.

He grunting, grasping her shirt in his hands and whipping it off and over her head, and then he was feasting on her pert round breasts, licking and lapping. Cassandra arched underneath him as his mouth closed over a nipple, his hand lavishing her other breast with the attention it wasn't receiving.

Cassandra whimpered as his teeth tugged and teased, and she slid her hands from his hair, down his body, until she reached the metal zipper of his jeans. She slid it down agonizingly slow, and then her hand was slipping between his boxers, grasping him fully in a firm grip.

His mouth let go of her breast with a pop as he groaned, clenching his eyes shut as her hands started a steady rhythm, squeezing and twisting, her thumb grazing his glistening tip. He leaned his forehead against her chest, his breath escaping in heavy pants as her pace quickened. He gritted his teeth, groaning, and then reached down and pulled her hand away.

"You started this Cassie," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips as he took in her confused expression. "At least let me finish it the way I want."

Cassandra smiled, lifting her head to draw him into another kiss as her hands pulled at his jeans, pushing them down his legs. His hands were already making fasting work of her barely there sleep shorts, and then his fingers were rubbing against her slick folds, teasing and taunting until she was writhing beneath him.

"Godric, please," she begged, pressing her lips to his ear

She smirked at him listening to her wants, feeling him slipping a hand under her lower back and lifting her slightly as he settled between her thighs. He kissed her, a slow kiss that exuded a quiet authority, and then he entered her, a rush of movement that stole her breath.

He groaned low in his throat, the tightness of her walls clenching around him as he started a fast and steady rhythm, every roll of his hips drawing a pant from the blonde beneath him. Her hands clung to his shoulders as her hips cradled his, and their eyes bore into each other with every thrust.

Then he shifted, hooking his hands beneath her knees as he rose up, kneeling, and placed her legs on his shoulders. He gripped her calf, pressing a kiss to her ankle, before he thrust into her again.

Cas gasped, a high pitched moan, as unexpected pleasure shot through her body. His hand was covering her mouth then, swallowing her moans, and she clenched her eyes shut as he pounded into her, the sound of the couch rocking under them.

"You like that" he whispered, her moans causing a delicious vibration against his hand.

She nodded frantically, her fingers nails clawing at his arm. "Yes, right there is really good," she moaned, her words muffled by his strong hand. The hand that was perched against his shoulder slid down until it covered his ass, thrilling in the way the muscles clenched and flexed as he moved.

He hips pounded into hers relentlessly, so lost in the feeling of her slick walls and the brief flashes of pain from her nails digging into his flesh. He could feel his orgasm looming, could feel her walls clench and tighten, and he moved his hand to her centre, his thumb rubbing a rough pattern against her throbbing core, and then she was arching under him, her legs tightening around his shoulders and her mouth open in a muffled scream. She shook against him, her climax firing sparks to every nerve of her body, and then he was groaning above her, his hips pounding into hers once, twice, three times, and then he collapsed on top of her, his hands resting against the armrest so his weight didn't crush her.

Sometime later they re-dressed heading out to the club Cassandra compelled a young boy into the bathroom biting into his neck finding off of him moaning at the taste he was AB+ and virgin she was getting lucky finding the only virgins in the entire club, when she heard his heart stopping she let go compelling him to leave, last time she killed Eric was not happy about the mess she made and agreed to not kill in the club anymore


	16. Chapter 16:Authors Note

**I apologies I haven't posted new chapter yet **

**I been in the process of moving lately but I'm working on a chapter as we speak**

**so there will be a new update in next 2-3 days **

**I wont be abounding this story until the end I promise**

**dollface.24xo**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16&17:Memory Problems

I grabbed a bottle of tequila and 2 shot glasses walking to the back of the club to Eric's office where I could hear Pam feeding off some man, walking in she turned her head smirking as I flashed the bottle and glasses she glamoured the man to sit there and shut up while I poured us some shots, drinking few glasses we started talking about old times and our sex lives, laughing like little girls

After about 2 hours we started feeding on the man who sat silent in Eric's office for the last while each of us taking a side of his neck hearing the man moan and egging us on to bite him it was getting annoying to be honest I was about ready to snap his neck until the phone rang, Pam pulled away answering the phone

"Good evening, Fangtasia, Northern Louisiana's most fangtastic club. What do you want?" She replied with most bored tone I chuckled

"_Hey Pam, It's Sookie" _I raised an eyebrow when Pam rolled her eyes

"_I thought you should know that Eric is here"_

"So? It's his house" Pam said with duh tone

_"He doesn't seem to remember that"_

With a panicked look Pam sped out of the office so fast before I could blink I snapped the mans neck screw Eric's rules he can't remember apparently and ran into the club grabbing Godric giving him a low down of the phone call he grabbed me around my waist and took off into the sky

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few minutes later they ran into Pam who sped into Sookie's home with them right behind , There stood a scared Eric who started screaming asking who we were, all of us thought same thing "Oh my fuck"

"Who the fuck are they" He yelled

"Oh fuck" Pam snarled angrily

"Sorry, Sorry that was rude, I'm sorry" Eric pleaded turning to Sookie and Pam, me and Godric stood there kinda shocked Eric never apologizes ever!

"What do you know about what happened to you?" Pam asked, he says nothing just looks at Sookie confused, Pam looks at us and I can tell what she's thinking as can Godric I assume cause he nods as well, turning back to Sookie she basically begs

"You have to hide him"

"No way"

"He's in danger" Godric interrupted

"You'll be able to protect him better" Sookie reasons

"Sookie we'll be there first place they'll look"

"They who?" Sookie asks confused

"The witches who did this" Cas answers softly

"Witches? Oh, great now I have to deal with witches?" Sookie says with sarcasm dripping on each word it just makes Pam and Cassandra role there eyes at her

"No! Not my problem" Sookie yells

"Actually, you're living in his house, so it is your problem" Pam smirks

"It's my house?" A confused Eric asks well siting back down

"Thanks a lot, Pam I'll just go to Bill" Pam speeds over stand right in front of Sookie speaking in a cold dangerous voice

"Tell Bill, and I will rip you to pieces" She snarls then Eric pushes her halfway across the room, Cassandra speeds of next grabbing Eric's arm compelling him to sit and listen, since she knows Godric doesn't like doing the "Maker Commands"

"Sookie, I believe Bill set Eric up and sent him into that coven, knowing it was a trap wouldn't be the first time he tried to get rid of Eric" Pam says in her nicest calm voice

"Yeah, because Eric tasted me"

"I did?"

"Yeah, Against my will, so technically, you fang-raped me"

"Oh sorry" Eric said softly

"Promise me you won't go to Bill, I'm sure he would use this as an excuse to get the A.V.L to sign off on assassinating Eric, I know he wants to"

"Eric has to stay here with you and no one can know" Godric says commanded voice, when he speaks like this it makes Cassandra all hot and bothered he knows that cause he sent her a little wink, They could see the wheels spinning in Sookie's head

"Sookie I was there earlier tonight when Bill asked Eric to go to the coven, he made it clear he wanted no one to go but him, and I regret leaving letting him go on without me" Cassandra said desperately

"Okay" She answered we all let out a breath of relief

"But you are gonna have to pay me for babysitting him, If y'all are gonna keep messing with my life, I ought to at least get something out of it, goddamn it"

Once agreed we left on our search of how to return Eric to normal, I called few witches thinking they could restore Eric to his formal self, but they told me only the witch who did the spell could and she had to be a powerful witch to erase a vampire memory or the person had channelled a old spirt so we were left with nothing to go on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pam and Cassandra were just speaking about how she got information that they needed the original witch who cast the spell to fix it that it was the only way when someone walked in it was Lafayette he started speaking about the night at Moon-goddess and what happened with Eric, they didn't listen what ever else he had to say, Pam grabbed him and threw him down the stairs to the basement, he stood up ready to try and reason again when Cassandra threw him to the ground again he looked up at the two women both wearing leather outfits Pam in a one piece jump suite type and Cassandra and leather pants with corset

"It's one thing to fuck with me, That doesn't make me angry, That makes me laugh" Pam snarled walking closer as Lafayette was backing away on his hands and knees to the other side of the room

"I'm fucking with nobody I swear" He pleaded

"But fuck with my maker and you're just asking for it" She said placing her boot on his chest to keep him down

"I don't know what happened to him"

"You and those goddamn witches erased his memory…"Cassandra answer then heard movement behind her as did Pam but she continued were Cassandra left off in her speech

"And now I'm gonna erase you"

"Let him go" They heard behind them turning around seeing Tara with another man in a white nurses uniform holding the struggling Ginger they rolled there eyes

"Sorry, but she pulled a gun on me" Ginger said

"Lafayette you okay?" The guy in nurse uniform asked

"Yeah baby" They heard a reply

"A gun? That's funny" Pam said in bored tone

"Bet you don't think the wooden bullets inside it are too damn funny" Tara said

"Those won't kill me Tara I believe we went over this" Cassandra said

"No only temporary but they will kill her" There was silence she didn't reply

"Let's start with the fact if you kill any of us, we cannot help you get Eric back" Cas and Pam looked at each other as if having silent conversation then nodded raising eyebrows

"We're listening"

"We're part of the circle that made this happen, We have a chance at reversing the spell he's under" The unknown man said

"Are you a witch" Pam asked

"I'm a brujo" He said then Ginger started screaming and running up the stairs almost knocking the man down while Tara still had the gun raised at the two vampires

"Crazy bitch" He yelled at the running Ginger

"We can bring you the leader, She's the only somebody who can reverse the spell" Lafayette reasoned

"That's true we knew that already" Cas just being a smart-ass

"Or I can just shoot you right in the heart" Tara replied looking at Pam in the eye, there was only silence for few minutes before anyone spoke

"I'll give you 24 hours to deliver that witch to us" Cas said then cut off by Pam again

"And if you don't, I will personally eat , fuck and kill all three of you" Pam finished they all nodded and run up the stairs, leaving Pam and Cas to fill Godric in on the plan


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:Problems

It was only 2 hours later after they made a deal with the three humans, did Bill Compton walk into Fangtasia looking for answers about the whereabouts of Eric they keep telling him they had no idea and had not heard from him in days and figured he went on a vacation of some kind, but Bill was not believing it cause he kept repeating the question over and over again….

"Where's is Eric?" He asked again receiving eye rolls for his stupidity

"For the last time, I don't know!I have no idea what happened to him" Pam snarled

"Don't lie to me, Pam It's treason"

"Exactly, I wouldn't take the chance" Pam answered sounding very believable then added for her own pleasure

"All of your subjects are learning how ruthless you are"

"I know the depth of your devotion, You would lie and die for your maker" Bill replied not even bothering to hide fact her pervious comment upset him a great deal

"And I know how much you hate him"

"Why didn't you call me, When he went missing?"

"I think you sent him to those witches so they'd kill him" She shot back at him

"You're not suppose to think, You're suppose to follow protocol, When you hear from him let me know immediately" He turned heading for the door hearing her Pam over his shoulder

"Yes sire, You like the feel of it, don't you Bill?" He stopped turning to look at her confused

"That crown" She smirked he said nothing just turned and left unknown to him Cassandra was outside waiting she already compelled his guards to say nothing and do nothing when he came out she grabbed him by the neck throwing him into the building she could smell and feel the fear in him he looked at his guards who just stood there she smirked

"I already compelled them Billy Boy" She grinned then looked him in the eyes compelling him to answer her questions

"Did you send Eric to that coven hoping they'd kill him" She soon felt two other presents behind her

"Yes" He said in robotic voice

"You won't remember this conversation leave!" She snarled throwing him into his SUV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need the witch who cast the spell to fix Eric in other words" Godric said confused as Cassandra and Pam explained to him about what happened when the humans came on a recuse mission and then Bill's surprise but expected visit since he only showed up after she was compelling Bill, and then Cassandra filled him in on her conversations with a few witches who helped herself and brothers in the past

"Yes" Pam answered

"When dose this meeting happen"

"In three hours, Pam wants to go alone but I think I or both of us should attend" Cas said giving Pam a look she was not happy with her choose

"I agree Pam he's my Childe I should be there to accompany you" Godric said standing straightening out his dress shirt and jeans

"Godric he's my maker I mean no disrespect but I have to do this what would happen if something happened to Eric or god forbid yourself and Cassandra I need to learn to stand on my own and defend myself" Pam pleaded to others they'd be surprised to see her like this it was not usual Pam style

"Alright we will accept your choice" Godric said standing walking over to Cassandra holding her waist in comfort gesture giving her a little pinch to say something, with a sigh she spoke

"Okay but I want you to take some of my blood before you go so if you need me I'll know" Pam smiled and nodded letting her fangs out as Cassandra moved to stand in front of her with her wrist held out, Pam sunk her fangs in drinking the blood that flowed from Cas's veins moaning at the taste after few moment she let go smiling placing a kiss on her check and leaving Fangtasia for her meeting of the witches

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Pam arrived there was few people there setting up a circle of salt and candles they told her to stand inside with them since she had a close bond to Eric, so there would be a connection, they all stood there in the field of dark she stood impatiently watching the humans running around like chickens with there heads cut off she sighed loudly

"How am I expected to repair the vampire if he isn't here?" The older women Marine her name was asked

"That's your problem, Reverse the spell or I'll bite your fucking head off" Pam snarled

"Then you'll never get Eric" Tara said who was holding a gun with wooden bullets in it

"If you guys are so lame you can't even turn around your own magic…"Letting the silence ring out in the air before finishing

"He's as good as dead anyway" It hurt like hell to say it to think she never see her Eric again but he was dead serious she would kill them….

"So are you bitch, Nobody here to keep you safe, and we know where you fucking live at" Lafayette snarled, Pam turned to him impressed but they were stupid to think no one knew she was coming here she turned and looked at him

"There's always a special place in my dungeon for you, Lafayette" Loving to see him back up probably remembering the memories when he was kept in the dungeon the first time for selling V

"This is the one" The man learning his name was Jesus said looking over the shoulder of the witch Marine who was holding an old book

"I can't find my glasses"Feeling her head and neck looking

"Are you fucking retarded?" Pam snarled at the two of them playing around

"Shut the fuck up or we won't even try" Tara snarled still pointing the gun like her life depended on it

"Make her fucking do something"

"Stop saying "fuck" I can't concentrate" Marine pleaded holding her other hand up while the other still held the book in her hands

There was some mumbling about north,east, south,west and the witch wondering around the circle in different directions while the others standed by in case needed then she started speaking clearly enough to hear….

"Mnemosyne, goddess of memory, goddess of time, heal your wayward son of the underworld, Eric Northman, Bathe him in Hades, in your pool of remembrance"

"This is bullshit" Pam snarled stepping closer when all sudden the air changed around them it got colder and wind picked up, something about older witch changed in the air she threw off her glasses and book on the ground and looked at Pam as if she was seizing her up and smiled while Pam started yelling…

"Listen, bitch I don't have time for this, FIX MY MAKER!" Then she sped in front of her only having a hand stop her halfway then she started speaking another language chanting she was doing a spell on Pam she started to fell her face and body changing she panicked sending out a distress signal to Cassandra hoping it worked and get here in time, she saw the people around her look disgusted she very slowly hesitantly moved her fingers to her check feeling mush of goo and blood and pulled some of her skin away looking at her fingers at the deformed routing skin, she then felt another presence behind her turning to face Cassandra who let out a gasp when she saw Pam her eyes filled with rage she heard what Marine said and could understand her, Pam screamed understanding what was happening to her and then ran away while Cassandra stood her ground for few moments

"I'm going to enjoy killing you witch!" Then she ran away


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:Secrets Out

When Cassandra and Pam returned, Godric looked at Pam and instantly regretted letting her go alone as did Cassandra, They promised they'd fix this and get to the bottom of this, Pam just left putting on a black dress and a hat with a net in front looking like she was going to a funeral and grabbed Cassandra hand heading straight for Bon Temps to have a word with the King….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived outside Bill victorian mansion and told the guards to basically fuck off and walked straight in the we owned the place walking ahead to his voice pushing the doors seeing him sitting behind his desk doing paperwork he looked up seeing them enter giving a smart-ass remark seeing Pam dressed the way she was

"Oh good, The world needs more beekeepers"

"We have a goddamn problem"Is all Pam said lifting up the veil showing Bill her routing face he leaned into his chair playing with his pen he only minute ago been using to sign things and was surprised what he saw before he composed himself and spoke

"You went to see the witch, and you were told not to"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, But I'm through making nice Bill, I can put up with a lot, but you fuck with my face, it's time to die" She snarled, Cas was currently sitting on Bill's desk looking at my fingernails bored and ready to kill as well she told Pam she kill the witch she didn't go by there rules but she wouldn't listen

"I'd like permission to torture and kill the mousy bitch who cast the spell" Bill shakes his head sighing before he answers

"I'm afraid not, Pam. The Authority has forbidden all vampire-on-human violence, the punishment is the true death, I do not wish that for you" Bill finished softly, Pam sped right into his face speaking coldly

"Look at my fucking face, Convene your sheriffs so we can kill this uppity Wiccan cunt" Then leaned back taking a breather

"Your Majesty" She finished

"Unfortunately, my hands are tied at the moment, But I do not plan to ignore this" Seeing Pam's face fall in defeat, Cas stood up grabbing her hand tightly in comfort gesture , then Bill spoke again

"In the meantime, maybe there's a cosmetic solution, Maybe some extra lipstick"

"I've tried that, Here's the problem" Then pulled some of her lip off and made a wimpier noise throwing it on his carpet seeing his disgusted look he smiled sadly

"Well the veil then" She growled storming out of the house, Cassandra turned and looked at Bill

"I don't need permission to kill the fucking witch bitch! You get this fixed or I won't be the only one taking care of this if you catch my drift" Then stormed out his house following Pam back to Fangtasia"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassandra had just gotten out of the shower after spending an hour in half in there trying to calm down she was feeling little over her head at the moment she pulled pair grey skinny jeans a white lace long sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket, and a pair of purple 5 inch Manolo Blahnik heels leaving her hair down she walked into the living room of Eric's house where Godric and Pam were waiting and the sped to Bon Temps

Bill had called them alerting them he had caught the witch Marine and was going to be questioning her wanting us present for it and of course we agreed, when they arrived Bill lead them to his office and looked at the computer screen with four different screen pictures one had a women laying on a bed, another the guard standing outside the room, the stairs leading to the basement and last of the room with three beds and inside a silver cage, Bill pressed the intercom button seeing she was waking up and spoke

"Good evening, Marnie, My name is Bill Compton" Taking a breath he continued

"And I promise no harm will come to you if you cooperate, I just want to ask you some questions"

_"Where am I?"_ She replied looking up to the celling trying to find the monitor I would presume

"You're in a locked room with no means of escape, So you should think carefully before answering" She nodded

"Recently a vampire associate of mine entered the Moon goddess Emporium and has not been seen since, Do you know what happened to him?" Cassandra, Godric and Pam all shared knowing looks that luckily did not get noticed by Bill who waited for there prisoner to answer

_"He attacked us, We started chanting and he left, I have no idea where he went"_ Marine answered waving her hands around in the process

"What were you chanting?"

_"It was a non-specific protection incantation, I barely remember what I said because your associate took a chunk out of my neck"_ She said pointing to her neck that held a bandage on it, Bill rolled his eyes knowing that Eric would do something like that

"Yes, he dose that" Bill answered

"Please tell her to reverse this goddamn spell" Pam pleaded looking down at Bill in his chair with a sigh he pressed the intercom button again but was interrupted by the women again….

_"We had assembled peacefully to practice our religion"_

"You have placed a spell on another associate of mine, a rotting spell of some kind, and I'd like you to reverse it"

_"I don't know how"_

"Bullshit" Pam snarled

"You're certain" Bill asked

_"Yes, I have no idea how I cast it or how to reverse it, I'm sorry" _Bill just turned off the intercom they all sat or stood in silence before Bill spoke again

"I will glamour her to be certain" We all looked at him like he had three heads was he crazy?

"Are you insane? You can't go anywhere near her" Pam said as Bill stood up looking at the screen again

"Insanity comes with the job" He was about to leave when Cas stepped in front of him looking him in the eye

"I'm an original, magic can't hurt me no matter I was created by it so it cancels out only thing she could do is give me aneurism let me go" He seem to debate this for a moment before nodding and leading her out of the room against Godric and Pam saying she shouldn't risk it but ignored them and followed Bill out the room down the stairs to the basement when they reached the guard he turned to Cassandra

"I will be upstairs watching on the screen since the room is 100% sound proof" She chuckled

"No worries Bill I know how to handle witches after all I use to be one" Then she nodded to the guard who opened and locked the door once inside, the Witch stood up frightened when she was in the room alone with the original

"Don't be afraid love" She whimpered backing up

"No, No" She mumbled

"Don't be afraid love, it's alright I won't hurt you" The women didn't listen so Cassandra moved to stand in front of her holding eye contact as she compelled

"What are your intentions concerning witchcraft?" Godric and Pam, along with Bill were confused with this question but watching as the women replied in a robotic voice

"Only to assemble peacefully and practice our religion"

"What spell did you cast on Eric Northman at Moon goddess Emporium"

"I don't know I was in a panic"

"How do we reverse the spell that you cast on my best friend in the woods the other night?"

"I don't know how" Cas sighed looking up at the camera then looked back at Marine

"Have you ever contacted old witch spirits offering your body to be a host for them" Now everyone in Bill's office was confused at this question but also intrigued and listened waiting for an answer

"Yes" Cassandra nodded and walked over to the door banging on it the guard opened it and she walked out when she returned upstairs, Bill had already gotten off the phone with the local sheriffs of Louisiana all they had to do is wait

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later four vampires arrived one women, the other three male. Godric and Pam were standing behind Bill along with Cassandra who was currently being checked out by the youngest vampire who was around her age she looked up and winked if he was human he'd blush, a cleared throat brought the vampires to attention of there King

"You are the four remaining Louisiana sheriffs, and as such, this matter concerns you, One of your own Sheriff Eric Northman was sent to break up a group of Wiccan practitioners and has not been seen since"

"Ohh Witches. Yikes" The black man sheriff said smartly and laughed, Bill raced of grabbing him by the neck making him look up

"You think witches are to be laughed at?" He questioned only to hear gruelling in reply he released him and took his original post by the chucking original twin

"Nice Bill didn't know you had it in you" As she slapped his shoulder he turned to the bald man in the chair over waving his hand

"Luis, enlighten our friend"

"It was 1610 Logroño, Spain, A sorceress named Antonia was being burned at the stake….When she used necromancy to pull all vampires within 20 miles from their sleep, Into the daylight, priests, nuns and my maker. They all burned" There was silence everyone interested in the story

"I was in Gramada, or I too would have burned" Then he sat down no one spoke for few minutes until the other sheriff did

"Vampire priests?" He asked confused

"Do you know nothing of our history?" Pam snarled, Cassandra chuckled again

"I could tell him some vampire history Pam dearest you know how much I love speaking of my breed" Everyone looked at her some interested others who already knew just rolled there eyes typical Cassandra who loved talking of herself just like her twin Kol

"Oh Cassie honey you don't want to scare them" Pam winked, Bill ignoring them two girls brought attention back to him

"Vampire have often found it advantageous, to maintain a hidden presence in humanity's most powerful institutions, And in the 1600s, that was the Catholic Church. And today as you all know it's Google and Fox news" Bill spoke then the youngest vampire male who been checking out Cassandra much to Godric's dislike spoke

"So they outed us 400 years ago? Before the Great Revelation?" He asked confused looking at the bald vampire names Luis

"No, I spent weeks tracking every witness down, I glamoured some the rest I killed" The it looked like a light bulb gone off in his head he turned to look at Bill with a pleaded look

"Majesty, let me kill the witch" Pam stepped forward taking her veil off for the first time, grabbing Cas hand

"Well help" Cas nodded

"Oh sweetie, I think your ear…" The female sheriff said pointing to her own ear, Pam brought her hand to her ear and pulled it off throwing it down

"Shit" Everyone looked grossed out

"The AVL has issued a mandate no human casualties"

"We are at war"

"You want to buck the Authority?" Bill asked

"I will I don't follow your rules" Cas snarled

"You kill her, you can kiss Eric Northman goodbye, and Pam for that matter, Then you'll have to deal with two pissed off vampires in this room" Bill yelled, the younger vampire stood up

"If she can make us walk into the light, let's chop her fucking head off" He said looking at everyone as if to ask if they were with him

"If you wish for the true death" Bill said

"Goddamn it, if anyone deserves the true death, it's that witch let's at least torture her"

"You know the original twins are always down for a good torture Pam" Cas winked at the frightened faces of the sheriff's as she flashed her vampire face to them, Pam didn't answer just continued her speech

"Look what she did to me, I'm rotting, she erased Eric's memory turned him into a walking shell" Godric and Cassandra turned to her basically saying what the fuck did you just say, Bill grabbed her shoulders making her look at him she let out a gasp at what she just said…

"How do you know she erased his memory?"He snarled

"No-I only meant…." Pam slurred for words

"You said he was a shell, You've seen him where is he?"

"I don't know" Pam said kinda scared

"Do not lie to me I am your king" Throwing her into a door, Cas tired to come to her aid but Godric held her back

"Where is he?"

"He's at Sookie's" Pam whispered, Bill stepped back looking like someone just kicked his puppy with a look of betrayal and hurt across his face

"Sookie's" He asked

"Bill" Godric said trying to get his attention

"Bill, please don't" Pam begged but was too late he was out the door


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Daylight Savings

When Bill raced out room, Pam looked up to the faces of her grand maker and best friend they looked worried as she did of what Bill might do to Eric when he gets to Sookie's she also noticed the four sheriffs standing in the doorway they had all watched the scene unfold

"I'm sorry Godric" Pam whispered

"Don't be, Well both protect Eric as long as we can until it's out of our hands then Cassandra will step in" Cas winked at him

"How exactly can she protect someone from the Authority and true death" Luis asked all the other sheriff's nodded they were as confused as he, Cas smirked

"I'm an original vampire I'm sure you heard of me, Cassandra Mikealson the original twin" She grinned seeing there eyes bulged out bigger then before and could smell the fear she loved getting those looks it gave her power feeling

"Oh" Was all she heard said she chuckled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hour later Godric, Pam have been arrested for holding information from Bill, while Cassandra stands outside the silver cage she could break in a instant but out pleas from her mate she dose not

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door banged open in walked Eric being held in silver handcuffs with two guards escorting him into the house followed by annoyed pissed of Sookie and then Bill

"You have no right to do this" Sookie yelled

"I have every right, I am his king" Bill yelled back

"Well, you aren't mine" She said back, they were fighting like children

"You made that abundantly clear when you lied to my face" Bill glared

"You got a hell of a nerve lecturing me on lying" Sookie shot back at Bill, who looks taken back and guilty, Then they hear another voice in the room for first time

"Your Majesty, whatever I'm guilty of, Sookie had nothing to do with it, She was only protecting me" Eric says looking between the two

"How touching, Silver him" Bill replies

"He isn't resisting, You don't have to hurt him" Sookie pleads seeing his skin already starting to burn

"Where are you taking him" She asks

"Sookie stop you don't have to do this you've done too much for already" Eric says being taken down the basement

"Yes you certainly have"Bill says sarcastically

"That's what this is about? You've been sticking your fangs and who knows what else…into every girl, but the second I move on you arrest him?" Sookie yells

"Believe it or not my entire existence dose not revolve around what or who is between your legs" Then he turns and head for his office with Sookie following

"Don't you dare speak to me that way"

"I took an oath to protect the vampires of Louisiana"

"By handcuffing them in silver?"

"Eric is under the control of necromancers he is a danger to everyone"

"You don't know he's scared and alone his whole life has been wiped away"

"He is a liar and a master manipulator and he would do or say anything to make you his" Bill tired to reason but sounded more like jealously

"Well, which is it Bill? Is he a danger to everyone or is he just faking it to get into my pants?" Sookie asks, there's only silence no one speaks you could hear a pin drop Bill and Sookie just keep looking at each other, Sookie looks ready to let few tears fall then she speaks again this time pleadingly soft

"If you ever loved me, you won't hurt him" Sookie reasons, Bill just stares at her for few minutes before answering and not the answer she liked to of heard

"This is strictly business, vampire business" To make the point across that she needs to stay out of it, but to be clear he says it in words knowing Sookie she wouldn't give up

"So for once in your life, I strongly suggest you stay out of it Goodnight Sookie" He turns to close the doors his office

"I'm not leaving without Eric" Bill turns to the two guards at his front door pointing at Sookie

"If sets foot on my property again I want her arrested for trespassing"

"Yes sir" The guards say, Sookie looks at his like she doesn't know him at all

"Are we clear?" Looking into her eyes

"You can't do this Bill" Then she is lead out of Bill Compton's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cassandra" She heard her name called behind her turning around

She saw Eric being brought down by the guards in silver handcuff then put into the cage along side where Godric and Pam already were sitting in, He looked around before muttering

"It smells like death in here" Cas smacked his head threw the bars pointed to other side of the room

"It's me" He heard a voice in the corner the direction Cassandra been pointing, Pam was currently hiding under a blanket while Godric sat on the bed in a mediation pose with his eyes closed

"Pam, Godric?"

"Bill found you because of me, I fucked up royally I'm sorry" Pam mutter from under the blanket he raised an eyebrow confused

"Why you hiding under there"

"Cause I don't want you to see me"

"Take it off" He ordered

"No"

"Sookie told me I was your maker, I command you" With a sigh Pam unwillingly pulled the blanket off her head showing her scabbed and rotting forehead, checks and lips, chin then he saw the blood soaked tears under her eyes she been crying

"The witch, Lafayette, his boyfriend and his skank of a cousin, they did this to me"

"Who's Lafayette?" Eric asked, Pam who sighed remembering he had no clue closed her eyes

"Forget it, I can feel myself rotting I don't know how much time I have left" Eric walked around sitting on the bed Godric was on sitting next to him looking at Pam

"I'm sorry are you afraid?"

"Eric don't ask her that she's going to be fine" Cassandra said annoyed

"Fuck you! Pieces of me are falling off I'm pissed" She stopped mid sentence for a moment before continuing

"Cassie's right though, I am not gonna die like this, We need to get out of here and get the bitches who did this" Eric shakes his head

"No King Bill believes we are a danger to our kind" They all look at him like he's gone even more crazier then he already is at this point

"Let me tell you a little something about King Bill he's a self-loathing, power-hungry pompous little dork, you hate his fucking guts"

"That is treason" Pam looks at Godric or Cas for help, she bangs the cage getting his attention, he looks at her as she speaks

"Eric snap the fuck out of it you have no loyalty to Bill Compton, You are a viking vampire god and you bow to no one, If someone crosses you, you rip out their liver with one fang" He looked ashamed of himself and shakes his head

"No"

"I have been with you over hundred years, We've traveled the world together, killing and fucking and laughing" Pam pleaded for him to remember he just gets up from his spot on the bed

"I don't remember that"

"You will we'll get your life back I swear my Childe" Godric vows getting up from the bed to stand next to Pam, Eric just turns around looking angry as ever

"I don't want it!"He yells everyone looks at him to liberate

"The things I've done…I don't wanna remember"

"You don't know what you're saying" Godric speaks again

"I am not the vampire you all think I am, Not anymore" He whispers the last part out, Pam just lets more tears come out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night Cassandra awoke she stayed at Bill's home after he offered knowing she would not leave the three prisoners in the basement and she accepted, she jumped into the shower washing her hair and then cleaned her face re-applying make up of dark black eyeliner with silver eyeshadow mixed with a stormy brown, mascara pulling her hair into a side braided headband on top her head leaving rest down, she pulled on a grey and pink corset dress ended above the knees, 5 inch dark blue Fendi heels then she walked down the stairs seeing most of the sheriffs already there again she ignored them walking out the door

An hour later she had fed from two people and left there body ablaze in garbage bins and left, returning to the Compton mansion she walked in down to the basement seeing her mate, Pam and Eric all awake she walked to the cage holding out a case of Tru Bloods for them, they all grabbed one and downed them in seconds, then the guards came down saying they were giving Eric the true death before she could help at all she felt her neck snapped and then blackness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Cassandra awoke hours later she was back in Eric's home with Godric sitting below the bed at her staring she then remembered everything that happened

"Bill Compton snapped your neck, He didn't give Eric the true death he let him go and released Pam and myself" Godric explained she sighed in relief about Eric, Bill on the other hand she was going to beat his ass

"I'm gonna kill that smug son of a bitch asshole King!" She snarled, storming out of the house, Godric didn't bother to follow he knew she wouldn't kill Bill just throw him around a bit


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Payback

Bill was in his living room when Cassandra showed up along with the rest of the sheriffs she broke the door down walking inside still in same outfit as before she snarled at Bill who looked scared whispering a

"Oh shit" Then she advanced on him grabbing him by the neck above her head squeezing him tightly hearing him make gulling noises

"That's the second time you snapped my neck Billy Boy, Now darling what shall I do with you should I torture you or just beat you until you pass out" He said nothing just shaked his head at her to stop she then threw him into a wall speeding over standing into of him grabbing each side of his neck making him look into her eyes

"You will never snap my neck again if you do you'll want to pick up a stake and kill yourself do you understand" She snarled

"I understand" He replied she smirked

"Good because I really hate when my neck gets snapped, but my brother on the other hand he gets more crazy angry" She then stood up putting out her hand he grabbed it she pulled him standing turning to leave when Bill's voice stopped her

"Cassandra I do apologize for my actions" She looked at him wearily not believing him but sighed walking over stand in front of him she leaned in whisper in his ear

"Next time I will rip your liver out threw your throat and pull with your insides" Then left not before winking at the younger sheriff who looked at her with lustful eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the evening before dawn Godric and Pam chose to use the coffins in the basement for there day rest, Cassandra would be there to make sure neither got out, Pam had just had basically in words a spa cleansing from Dr. Ludwig and shots that needed to be taken to keep her outsides from rotting future but inside nothing she could do for time being, I helped Pam lay in her coffin dressing her in some pyjamas as she could not move at the moment from all the pain she experienced I just given her 5 out of 6 of the shots one in each ass cheek, one in each arms and one in her temple I was on the last one I could hear Pam whine in pain

"Okay last one" I put the needle in her temple as gentle as I could but I could hear her pain when I was done I pulled out some silver ready place it on her

"I know you don't want to do this darling but we have to"

"I know just make it quick" I nodded throwing the silver bed nest on top of her quickly hearing her scream

"FUCK ME" She yelled I closed the coffin wrapping the handles in silver chains locking it, I then turned my attention to my mate who was lying in his own coffin I walked over leaning over the coffin placing my lips upon his giving him a mind blowing kiss when I pulled back I smirked

"I haven't kissed you in days"He whispered I nodded

"I know I've missed you, hopefully things will get better soon"

"It will" I picked up the other silver knitting blanket throwing it over his body quickly hearing his screams made my heart break but I pushed it aside

"I love you" I heard him whisper about to close the coffin

"I love you too love" I replied closing the coffin chaining it shut as well then I walked over to the staircase grabbing the bottle of bourbon chugging it down as I waited….

_Hours later in the day….._

I was brought out of my drinking from hearing banging coming from both coffins then screams and then the begging started…

"Cassie please let me out!" Pam yelled banging harder on the coffin

"Cassandra the sun the sun!" Godric screamed banging on his coffin as well I pushed the two coffins together then I laid my body on top of them banging back that I couldn't let them out, all they kept repeating was

"The Sun, The Sun I need the Sun" He broke my heart I just after time blocked out the noise waiting for nightfall

**So I want some reviews on this question I have to ask: Since Kol and Cassandra are twins and have bonded blood and I've heard stories where if something happens to one twin it happens to the other when Kol is killed by the white oak stake should Cassandra also be affected by it…or should she be the one staked?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:War

When evening fallen Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief she unchained their coffins hours ago after they fallen asleep taken the silver off, then had gone home to Eric house and shower and changed into black leather jeans with a pair of 6 inch flower cut out rhinestone leopard skinned boots with a silver long sleeve shirt with a lace tank top attached from inside and her black baby doll dark navy blue leather jacket leaving her hair down she sped back to Fangtasia seeing both Pam who was looking better then she had in days and Godric awake and changed

"Looking better hot stuff" She winked in Pam's direction getting a smile and hug in return in thanks

"Bill called he has a plan for the witch he wants every available vampire to join him, so of course I volunteered you" Pam winked opening up the cooler pulling out a Tru Blood for herself and Godric placing it in his hand

"Well you know me as long as I get to kill something I'm happy" She smirked walking behind the bar grabbing bottle of tequila and shot glass taking a few shots waiting for when they had to leave for Bon Temps

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill was getting ready for the meeting when he was told he had visitors in the parlour of his home walking down the stairs he turned his head to see Sookie and Eric holding hands whispering when they heard him come in they looked up and smiled

"Sorry to keep you waiting, and I don't have much time, so what can I do for you?"Bill asked wanting to get to the point

"We're here to fight with you" Sookie answered starling Bill little but he shouldn't of been surprised this was Sookie we were talking about stubborn as ever never letting things go always having to be involved no matter how dangerous, Regaining his composure he spoke to her question..

"Fight with me?"Acting Confused what she was speaking she gave him a knowing look before answering simply

"Against the witches"

"Sookie, this is not your battle"

"It's your and it's Eric's so it's mine"

"She has a warriors heart, You're Majesty, She wants to fight for you, as do I" Eric said polity, Bill was still trying to get used this new Eric before him

"I want peace"

"But you're prepared for war"

"Of course but I'm not convinced we will win"

"Well, war isn't about whether you think you can win, It's about being willing to die for something you believe is worth dying for"

"Perhaps I'm less inclined to gamble with Sookie's life than you" Bill said simply

"That is not our decision" Eric shot back

"Thank you Eric, And now maybe you can both look at me and allow me to speak for myself" They both turned to look at her knowing she had there attention she spoke again

"I can help, I have powers now granted I may not be in perfect control of those powers, but they've saved me and others from some pretty dire circumstances"

"Sookie you could die" Bill pleaded

"Well call me crazy but I'm willing to die if it means keeping an entire group of people I know and love from being eradicated in the name of hate" There was silence for minutes before Bill spoke

"Thank you" He said softly smiling

"My liege" Eric bowed his head well Sookie looked confused what to do

"My…..Bill?" She smiled shyly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few hours into the night Godric, Pam and Cassandra left for the graveyard where Bill told them he was holding his meeting with the witch and informed him Eric and Sookie would be joining us not really surprising to be honest like Cassandra always thought she reminded her of Elena but she liked Sookie unlike the doppelgänger bitch

When they arrived all the sheriffs were there along with Bill, Sookie and Eric. Bill had asked all of us to keep out of sight and hidden until the right moment so Cassandra was standing next to Pam with Godric behind her next to Eric and Sookie they soon saw Bill come into the clearing looking around

"Lady Antonia" Bill called out soon there was more movement in front of him Marine who was being possessed came out wearing a leather jacket with looked horrible for someone her age

"I am no lady, I am peasant and proud of it" She sounded different now in accent wise not like Cassandra's british one but is sounded unknown to them to place it

"I come in peace" Bill said holding out his arms

"Do you? I know you are not alone" He stood there for a few second before turning his body holding out a hand beaconing us to come forward the four of us came forward leaving rest of the vampire and human guards behind, when we all came out standing behind Bill where we were seen he turned back to her grinning

"Nor are you" She waved her hands upward and 4 people appeared behind her holding or wearing different kinds of silver objects

"Tara" They heard a shocked Sookie ask, she had no answer in return

"A sad testament to our inability to trust each other, but I still believe that we can achieve a peaceful resolution" Bill asked trying to be all peaceful towards the witches

"Describe this peaceful resolution to me" Marine or Antonia asked stepping forward folding her arms together

"We will never harm you again, Anyone who has done so has been commanded to desist or they will face the true death, In return I only ask that you remove the spells from my two subjects here" Pointing towards Eric and Pam

"You say you are willing to execute those who have harmed me but you bring them to me and you ask me to remove spells I placed on them in self-defence, All for a promise that I'll never be harmed again"

"Yes" Bill answered there was silence for a few seconds before she spoke again

"I have your word for this?"

"I swear it" Silence again, then Sookie turned to us

"Bill she's casting a spell"

"Demoness" Antonia shouted raising her arms and more people appeared, Bill turned to the others hiding

"NOW" He shouted within seconds more vampires appeared by our sides

"You may have dominion over us, but you do not over the living" Then the guarding came out pointing there guns

"Surrender now and no one will be hurt" She looked down her chest at the red dots from the guns and laughed all sudden Eric flashed over to one of them women behind Antonia ripping her heart out growling flashing it hearing screams, then she cast a spell covering the graveyard in fog making it harder to see even for vampires, Cassandra looked behind her at Godric whispering

"Love now is the time to lead down your peaceful everyone can live in peace and start fighting" He nodded knowing what she was getting at she smirked soon everyone speared out threw out the graveyard vampires hunting humans, humans hunting the vampires and guarding shooting there guns. Cassandra was ripping out hearts left and right throwing some humans into graves hearing bones break, she saw one of the sheriffs the younger one being silvered she ran over to the human snapping there necks pulling the silver chain off his neck helping him up he looked at her grateful

"Thank you" He whispered she winked

"No problem darling" Then ran off in search of Godric when she found him she could not believe her eyes he was fighting group of humans he snapped ones neck and the other pushing into a tree near by the last pulling there heart out then turned sensing her presets smiled


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:Fairies

I ran into Godric's arms sharing a mind blowing kiss he placed his hands on my waist and mine around his neck rubbing our bodies together erotic like, soon enough I felt air around my body we were in the air Cassandra's guess heading back to Eric's they haven't touched each other in weeks since Eric lost his memory and so much been happening, that Cassandra even had to cancel her monthly trip with Kol to stay in Shreveport, he was angry but understanding telling her if she needed him he be there in a heartbeat which meant a lot to her.

When they arrived Godric wasted no time throwing Cas over his shoulder and speeding up the stairs to there shared bedroom he pushed her against the closed door then, he leaned down and kissed her roughly on her lips. His hands were on her back, clutching her, and his kiss was wild and hungry. His tongue explored her roughly and eagerly. All thoughts disappeared out of their minds of the day and days to come threw this battle they were in.

Her mouth still locked onto his, he took off her jacket finding she only wearing a lace tank top underneath, Godric broke the kiss, he looked down at her breasts, placing kisses along her neck the collarbone, traveling down his hands explored her body, Her fingers ripped open his shirt and his muscular form was exposed he sat back in the bed, and she got on top of him, her breasts pressing against his bare chest, her mouth on his she could feel an erection below her, pressing against her clit, she was wet between her thighs, and sweating a bit. She took off her top and tossed it away watching his look up at her admiring the view

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," replied Cassandra "I never thought I would. But goddamn it, I do." he only chuckled in reply he reached up unclasping her bra tossing it away then eagerly kissed her firm breasts she moaned in ecstasy running her hands in his hair pulling with got her growls in return he slowly moved his hands down to her jeans opening the button sticking his hand in running his fingers along her wet clit hearing moans of delight from her

Soon she pushed his hands away getting up she undid his jeans grinning she kissed him and laid him back so she could take control, she slid his jeans down his legs throwing them over her shoulder somewhere in the room happy he gone commando today less clothing for her to remove, ripping her panties on he gave her no warning flipping her over on her hands and knees and thrusted into her from behind

"Ahhh! Fuck" She screamed as he pounded into her pulling her hair and moaning at the the feeling of her tight flesh around his cock he could feel her wet clit dripping wet with her cum as he moved back in forth he was at the height of his orgasm as was she, he thrusted harder finally he felt her tighten around him and exploded which he soon followed leaning forward as he spilled his hot seed in her moved her hair to the side biting into her neck making her moan louder then they collapsed breathing heavy which soon followed into a deep sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When night came Cassandra had showered with Godric and had another around of love making as the shower wall, finally dressing he wore his usual jean slacks and dress shirt, while she had her hair in messy bun light make up, navy blue skinny jeans with rips, white one shoulder tank top black hooded leather coat with hot pink 6 inch Dior tahiti ribbon pump walking down the stairs grabbing 2 blood bags from the fridge drinking them quickly and kissing Godric goodbye she told Bill as a favour she'd attend some campaign between vampires and humans tonight at the Dorchester Hotel where the other three sheriffs would be guarding the door with her

Hour later after a brief hello with Bill and Nan Flanagan who was there as well she left in the shared limo, 20 minutes later pulling up outside the fancy hotel Bill left to go inside, leaving her standing there with the sheriffs she had a feeling something bad was going to happen tonight and people would die

It also helped she received a text from Sookie informing her of Antonia's plans and it be expecting Eric soon enough the vampire sheriff who I learned name was Blackburn odd name, he kinda of reminded me of Kol in someways maybe that's why I had a soft spot for him, Was speaking to us I must of zoned out

"Do you think anythings going to happen?" I chuckled nodding my head pulling out my phone showing my the text I received looking at the other two sheriffs who were curious I showed them

"When he shows he's mine until you three I die I can come back" Cassandra just winked at there surprised faces they must not know much original vampire history within 15 minutes of random speaking they felt gust of wind there stood Eric staring at us then he ran knowing he expected to be followed I ran after him feeling the other three behind I groaned I told them to stay maybe I should of compelled them bloodily stubborn vampires, he lead us upstair well and then down to the kitchen area stopping at the fucking witch who had a human hippie man behind her she started chanting words putting them under her spell to obey her, right then Cassandra charged grabbing her neck the witch eyes bulged looking confused and frightened then Cas felt needles in her skull piercing her blood veins popping she screamed dropping to her knees holding her head

"I've heard of your kind made by a witch, horrible waste of magic" Then they left after a few minutes I healed and ran after in the direction and scents lead to the party room the campaign was being lead I ran in seeing Sookie yelling at Bill it was a trap then I heard gaps and screams looking up there was the three sheriffs dangling bodies of the ledge of the second level then they sped out, people started running for the door bodies were flown in the sky this night just got worse….

**Short chapter but nothing big happened in that episode to involve Cassandra, Eric or Pam also I'm not killing Blackburn I kinda like him he reminds me of Isaac from Teen Wolf if you look closely I thought it even was him at first….**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:Eric's Back!

_Cassandra's PVO_

I watched as more bodies were thrown around, Nan kicking the camera crew out and destroying the cameras that were filming the event, Eric and Bill fight each other on stage Sookie begging Eric to stop I could hear the witch Antonia telling the sheriff's to kill the King, chanting of spells, then gun shots as Bill shot each sheriff missing the hearts. I looked to my right seeing Nan about to kill the sheriff Blackburn running over I grabbed her throwing her into a window hearing glass break he snarled at me I put my hand around his throat holding him down as he moved under me trying to get out from my grip I looked into his eyes he stopped his struggles

"I want you to stop listening to the witch she has no control over you break the ties she has on you, look deep down" I compelled watching his face change slightly blinking his eyes looking around confused

"What happened?"he whispered I sighed

"You followed and didn't listen were under witches spell almost got killed by Nan" I explained he smiled

"You saved me" I nodded

"You remind me of my twin in some ways, I suggest you leave go back to her area I will deal with Nan so you don't end up facing the true death or anything" He nodded I got off him giving him my hand to help him up, once standing he hugged me I stiffened a little bit I was never much of a hugger so I just patted his back lightly when he pulled away he ran I turned around seeing Bill being blocked by Sookie from attacking Eric and a shot Eric getting up from the ground

"Don't let her control you, Fight her" Sookie pleaded with Eric

"Go home" He snarled speeding around her knocking the gun out of Bill's hand across the room then Eric pushed Bill into an party favours table breaking off a pole from the camera stand ready to plunge it in his heart, I looked at Sookie

"Do it use your power" She looked confused then must of understood

"NO MORE" She shouted and raised her hands and a bright light shined out of them hitting Eric when the light disappeared, Eric stumbled a bit looking confused then he had a look of recognition in his eyes towards myself and Sookie standing there then Bill got up grabbing Eric's neck holding end of a table

"Bill, I think he might be-" Sookie started

"Get off me" Said a bored Eric tone I smirked knowing he was back soon Nan was sending commands to help the people around us to call ambulances, Bill walked off to do so, I stood there staring at both Eric and Sookie who didn't take there eyes off each other I chuckled getting there attention

"I think I'll miss polite Eric who was terrified of the word Fuck" I laughed harder seeing him glare walking over hugging him tightly, I soon walked over compelling Nan to forget Blackburn's involvement in this so he didn't get in trouble for what happened I was surprised at the soft spot I had for him, After everything was taken care of we headed back to Bill's home where I knew Godric and Pam would meet us

_End of PVO's_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting back to Bill's home Cas sat with Eric talking about the things he'd missed while he was in Lala land, Soon Sookie joined them, while Bill himself was being questioned by Nan in his office, After few minutes of sitting there Cas stood up walking over to the doorway leaning against it listening as the other two spoke

"I remember everything" Eric said then elaborated

"US, Nothing's changed"he said softly looking at her

"Expect you" Was Sookie's only reply

"I haven't changed, I'm just more, The other Eric is still here"

"Uh huh"

"Sookie" Eric pleaded moving closer to her on the couch

"Look at me" She shook her head with watery eyes he leaned closer lightly grabbing her chin forcing her to look at him

"Can't you see him in my eyes?" There was few moments of silence, Cassandra thought first someone left room but turning she saw Sookie having mixed feelings on her face

"Yes" She finally whispered

"Then what's the problem?" Eric questioned

"Bill" Eric said nothing but had a look of devastation in his eyes and dropped his hand moving back

"When you were about to kill him, I just couldn't bear the thought of a world without him in it, I think it was how I was able to stop you" More silence it was becoming depressing in Cas's option

"I love you, I don't want to lie to you, but I can't help it…"

"I love him too" Cas frowned at the confession

"How is that possible?" Was only reply Eric gave, the next answer hurt deep from look on his face

"Sometimes I think it's because you've both given me your blood, Or maybe it's just chemical"

"You gave yourself to me completely, You are mine" Eric demanded

"I never promised that, And you gave yourself to me completely" She shot back

"Yes I did, I love you"

Soon enough they heard the doors open in walked first blood shot eyed Pam followed by Godric he hugged his mate first breathing in her scent watching maker and Childe reunion

"Bill called us is it true you're back" Pam said hugging Eric

"Yes it's true I'm back" Eric replied holding tearful Pam

"My god I missed you, That fucking sorceress, I thought I'd lost you forever" Pam said pulling away, as Godric came and give Eric a manly hug

"How did you get her to break the curse?" They all heard Pam ask

"Well she didn't" Eric started

"Sookie did" Cas said with a grin

"Oh" Was Pam's only reply

"Well thanks"

"Don't mention it" Sookie said back like she just been thanked for borrowing a cup of sugar

"Why didn't you summon me, the second you were free? Cassie why didn't you call me!" She looked at both vampire hurt no one said anything

"Hey" Pam said getting attention

"Well talk about it later" Eric said kissing Pam's forehead walking out of the room, when he was gone Pam returned to her smug flu self walking over hugging Cas glad she was alright as well soon they all heard Bill yelling about blowing up Moon-goddess Emporium walking into the front doors entrance watching the scene unfold

"Blowing up Moon-goddess" Sookie demanded

"You're fucking our agenda up the ass" Nan said glaring at Bill pulling out her cell phone

"Get me off the Greta Van Susteren show NOW" Nan shouted walking into Bill office leaving only, Pam, Godric Eric and Cassandra with Bill

"God I hate her" Bill whispered

"Bill, you can't do this, Tara and other humans are in there" Sookie pleaded

"Well, they bet on the wrong horse, It's too bad" Eric said causally leaning against the wall, Pam and Cas smiled knowing there Eric was back to his old self

"I summoned Jessica" Bill replied ignoring the other twos comments

"We'll secure the windows, silver ourselves and go to ground. Pam and Godric you'll stay here" Bill ordered

"I'm so in" Pam replied happily

"If Tara hadn't warned me about the hotel, Eric would still be a zombie and you'd be dead" Sookie yelled trying to get the vampire in front of her to hear

"My kind is still in danger, I can't risk potential genocide to save one human just because she's your friend" Bill answered ignoring the hurt on Sookie's face

"Loveable, isn't he?" Was the smart ass remark of Eric

"At least let me help-" Sookie started only to be interrupted

"Last time you helped, you got shot and almost died, Stay away from there Sookie. Tomorrow we're gonna finish Marine once and for all" Bill ordered

"And if innocent people die?"

"It's war, It happens" After he said the Sookie walked out of the house, leaving the other to plan for tomorrows events and heading to ground for the night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beginning of day fall Godric, Pam, Eric and Bill along with Jessica, even Nan were silvered to beds or against the silver bars of the cage with Cas standing outside incase anyone tries to break after Bill informed her of Jessica's almost admit of walking into the sun

"You'll ruin everything we've worked for all these years, when I get out of here at dark your goddamn goose is cooked, Painful degrading execution, that's what's in store for you Bill!" Nan had not stopped bitching for past few hours about how she was gonna kill Bill and he was stupid for choosing to blow up a building after all work they did, Cas was close to ripping her head off using it as a basketball and chose drinking to drown her out

"Uh huh, And what's the biggest thermobaric payload? Well take two"

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know it yet, but it's the end of her time" Eric replied

"What the fuck do you know? True death for you too, Northman" Nan said frustrated

"Don't you threaten him, you incompetent bitch" Pam screamed

"Fuck you!" Nan yelled then moved getting more skin sizzled off

"True death for you too"

"I don't care what happens as long as I get to kill shit" Jessica screamed

"Oh sweetheart me too" Cas smirked evilly winking at smiling Jessica

"The price is irrelevant, If everything is ready to go by sundown" Bill replied continentally

"Well then I think you all should get some beauty sleep, I'm starving and Bill won't let me eat his guards so I shall be back by sundown" Cas said grabbing her coat leaning into the bars kissing Eric, Godric and Pam's checks winking of the other two giving Nan the finger and speeding out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassandra had stopped at home showering the dried blood off her body changing her clothes into a pair of grey holed up skinny jeans, with Jimmy Choo 6inch quito snakeskin shoe boots with purple v-neck t-shirt with a white jean hod jacket, dark make up with her hair in a pony tail and sped out into the day she found 4 humans only killing one of them so far, deciding to get a idea of the building for tonight she ran to the Moon-goddess, when she got to the street it was located on she was surprised how deserted it was then she smelt three filmier scents she ran closer seeing the backs of Sookie, Jason and Lafayette she let of a small laugh, Sookie just doesn't listen, She ran up behind them tapping them they turned and screamed

"You remind me more and more of that fucking doppelgänger everyday she never listened either" She glared then a shy smile

"Are you going to tell Bill and Eric" Cas shook her head

"No but now I need to stay make sure you don't get killed same with your brother he's too handsome to die" She winked at Jason who blushed in return, Sookie threw her arms around Cas happily ignoring her stiffen, Then they filled her in on Jesus going inside there be a barrier around the entire building making it impossible to get inside they were waiting for his word she nodded on in understanding and there they stood waiting for Sookie to hear something from his head

"Shit" Sookie whispered

"What? Did that bitch do something to him?" Lafayette asked we all looked at her curious

"Marine's flipped sides, She's running this show" Sookie confirmed

"Fuck" Jason slammed his hands on bed of the truck

"I had a feeling when I compelled her before she was possessed, she's power hungry now only way to stop her is kill her" They all looked at her

"How do you know this" Jason asked

"I use to be a witch along with my sister and mother before she turned us into vampires" Was only reply she said soon Sookie backed up with frightened look

"Something's up, Jesus says run"

"Then we should run?" Jason asked confused

"We can't leave them"

"Hell no!"Lafayette suddenly pointing to the two people running out it was Tara and the waitress Hollie, Sookie and Lafayette ran for them as they headed for us Cassandra knowing if anything happened to Sookie Eric never forgive her ran along with them with Jason following

"Tara, Hurry!" Sookie screamed

"Run" Hollie yelled

"Where's Jesus" Lafayette asked looking around when they were all met up in the middle they say Marine come out of the store looking angry then she chanted something the light dome shot up sucking all them into Moon-goddess hearing Jason's screams behind

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Godric, Bill, Eric and Jessica awoke seeing Nan already left they dressed all in black all the guns and missal was ready they were confused where Cassandra was but then assumed she meet them and got in the van driving to Moon-goddess

When they pulled up to the empty street they all got out each holding a machine gun while Pam and Jessica carried the missal in there ready hands

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sookie, Lafayette, Tara and Hollie along with Cas were magically back in the building, Cassandra was right away chained to the wall in front of everyone, what shocked her was the chains along with the ropes tied to her legs arms and middle waist even her neck, were coated in vervain along with white oak herbs not enough to but her to sleep like the ones from the tree but still painful, she was shocked they found her weakness only thing she could think was she needed help someone strong as her and powerful looking at Sookie as Marine gone to the back room for a moment she whispered painfully

"Please my phone in my back phone grab it" Sookie nodded pulling it out showing it Cas sighed having such good service

"Look in contacts for the name _Kol_" Sookie did as she was told then looked up for more instructions

"Hit send then hold it to my ear" She nodded I could hear ringing she put the phone to my ear and I waited after serval rings I finally hear my brothers voice

_"Hello darling" _His cheeky voice rang on the other end, I turned my head little gasping and mumbling the scream wanting to come from my throat, Kol must of noticed

_"Cas are you alright?"_He was worried now I could tell from his voice

"Kol I need you, HELP!" I screamed the word as the one was taken from Sookie's hand and smashed to piece I knew he'd come I just had to wait


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Recuse

"I'm so sick of silvering myself all day, everyday and I'm pissed off all the time" Jessica said annoyed walking to the building along with the other four vampires

"Our objective is to kill the witch, finish this one way or the other" Bill commanded only getting silence no one liking the answer

"But we're gonna finish this tonight, Are we clear?" Coldly harsh voice looking at all vampires

"Utterly, Can we blow up these Wiccan dips hits already? I got a mani-pedi at 4" Impatient Pam asked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vampires are outside with automatic weapons, What idiots" Antonia said looking at everyone in the room there was a total of maybe 10 humans including the two controlled vampire sheriff's standing on each side of the door and then the original hanging from the floor being stabbed over and over again by the hippie man who was laughing at her grunt and moans of pain refusing to scream, she could hear Godric's voice outside and just hoped Kol be here soon to help them it been almost 4 hours since her phone call to him he should be here soon…..

"Listen to me, Bill and Eric are here to blow up the place, If we don't get out we're all gonna die" Sookie said trying to plead with the witch

"I gotta get out of here" An estuarial girl in background said, The hippie Roy forgetting Cassandra walked over to Antonia's side holding his arms out

"Don't you get it? This is the Hotel California, baby. You can check out any time you want, but you can't never fucking leave" He cheered hearing every mutter about they be okay they'd get out of here

"Roy is wrong, this is not a prison, You may leave at any time"

"Mmm Hmm" Lafayette mumbled rolling his eyes, Antonia sighed grabbing the knife Roy been using to stab Cas throwing it on the middle of the floor for everyones eyes, looking up at everyone pointing to it

"You use that against the vampires, There's the door" She then pointed to the door that was closed with the magically seal around it that was impossible to get out of

"Good luck" She said smugly

"What, do you think this is funny? We're all gonna die because of you, you fucking bitch" The same scared girl from earlier said running for the door ignoring the calls of her name, soon she had a knife in her chest, everyone screamed and gasped shocked at Marine's actions, a man ran over to the girls side calling her name trying to keep her alive, Cassandra hissed at the smell of the blood she been stabbed so much she lost so much and felt very weak and hungry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the vampires outside started to get ready for their plans, Bill shouting out orders along the way, unknown to them an original was in town and he was angry!

"Eric watch the back"

"Godric you watching the side" Bill shouted as Jessica got the missal armed and ready by stopped when Jason ran out from where he been hiding waving his hands in a panic

"Wow Stop, Stop" He yelled out of breath running over to stand in front of them

"Jason"Bill asked confused

"You can't blow that place up, Put that down Sookie's in there" He told them desperately

"I told her to stay away" Bill yelled

"And you expected her to listen?" Eric replied

"Fucking Sookie"Eric replied

"Fucking Sookie, Put it down" Bill agreed

"Fucking Sookie?, Fucking Sookie?" Jason repeated angrily looking at the two male vampires

"Yeah fucking Sookie as usual, she's in the goddamn way" Pam smirked before anyone else could get a word in there was a gust of wind and then someone grabbed Godric slamming him into the wall behind him holding him at the neck from behind they could tell he was tall maybe 6'1 or 6'2 light brown short shaggy hair, wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans he had brown eyes that were turning red with black veins underneath with sharp fangs this person was Kol Mikaelson

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" He screamed holding Godric who gurgling noises in return he pulled his body away from the wall and slammed it against it again make a body dent, Eric tired to help on to be kicked back by Kol's leg into the direction of the parked van

"Why is my sister in pain? I can feel she's in trouble and scared, also she called me hours ago begging me for help now tell me where she is" Looking into Godric's eyes everyone knew that moment he was Cassandra's twin brother

"I haven't seen her in hours she went to feed she was suppose to meet us but never did I assumed she join us here I haven't felt any danger from her" Godric pleaded, Kol put his head up in the air and sniffed like a dog then looked down releasing Godric stepping back

"She's in the building I can smell her blood and vervain" He whispered the last part worried

"Cassie's inside she found us earlier they have my sister too bud" Jason said making everyone look to him

"Were not buds, mate you say my sister is inside" He nodded, Kol let out a sigh turning and pointing to Godric

"I will kill you all if anything happens to Cas" He threatened they nodded and turning back to Jason who chose that moment to give a speech

"Fucking Sookie? Hey you know Sookie picked you up cold and scared off the side of the road and opened her home to you" Standing in front of Eric

"Well, technically, it's my home" Eric reasoned smartly

"Fuck you, chump. It's her house" Then he moved over to stand next to Bill

"And you,how many times has Sookie saved your life? Letting you drink her blood like it was your own private soda fountain, And now you'd even think about hurting her just to settle some score" No one said anything just silence, Kol was little amused by the humans speech

"Are you both fucking nuts?"

"We must abort" Bill finally said well Jason nodded looking at the next vampire

"I agree"

"Holy shit gentlemen, Do not tell me you'd put our entire species at risk for a gash in a sundress" Jason raised an eyebrow with his hands on his hips, while Godric looked at Pam sadly

"Pam your best friend is in there, Kol sister my mate are you willing to let her be hurt or even die somehow" She looked down shaking her head mumbling "no"

"We have to find another way in" Bill said

"Just so you know, Marine put a spell on the whole place" Jason said holding a long object in his hand

"Watch this" Then he threw it towards the building they all watching as a yellowish-white light appeared destroying the object to dust then disappeared

"Goes around the whole dang place" Jason answered waving his arms in each direction

"We have to disable it"

"Dam straight"

There was some tension between Jessica and Jason as they walked away Bill noticed but said nothing he and Eric, along with Godric and Kol started talking ways to get inside

"We gotta think about Sookie"Bill whispered

"And Cassie" Eric replied Godric, Kol and Pam nodded in agreement

"Well, then we can't use explosives"

"Look out" Someone shouted as Bill was shoved against the wall Godric perviously was, and Eric slammed to the cement

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassandra was dizzy her eyelids refused to stay open, she was hungry weak and would not admit it out loud but little scared, Sookie offered her blood but Marine told them no feeding the vampire, she lost so much blood it was around her body and floor she could hear voices outside and could feel Kol he was here and angry

She could make out some voices saying the girl Casey was not dead she knew they were lying she couldn't hear the heartbeat hasn't in 20 minutes, she heard voice ask if they could use supplies around to save her, she tried moving her body but little out a little scream, Tara who been close by came over with a towel wiping the blood from her face making it easier to see

"Thank you" Cas said weakly and horsily, Tara just nodded

"Wait, can you see anything at the window" Cas asked wanting make sure she wasn't hearing things

"A little bit" Tara whispered

"Do you see a man my age looks like me light brown hair 6'2" Tara moved to look out the window a little and could see five men and two women, all she knew expect one moving back she returned to Cas side nodding

"Yea I do who is he" Cassandra smiled

"My twin brother"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill killed one of the vampires and Eric with help of Godric got the female who attacked him off and now had her pinned to the ground all them crowed around her

"Do you see" Waking over kneeing at her side with his hand full of bloodily body parts

"Do you see what awaits you if you walk with Antonia?" Bill questioned on her chuckling at him

"Don't bother" Everyone looked to Eric who said this as he finished

"That witch had complete control over me, She's a robot she must die" They all let out snarls as Eric pushed his boot further

"Wait" Pam said suddenly kneeling down to the vampires neck ripping of her neckless pulling back everyone looked her questionably

"Vintage Cartier" She said simply smirking

"Sorry go ahead" Waving her hands

"Is there no way that she can be saved as you were?" Bill hesitantly looked at Eric

"Well, it's possible, but I-" He was cut off mid sentence

"It's you who need saving" They looked at the vampire below smiling like a mad scientist

"I serve Antonia Gavilán de Longroño, You will all walk in the sun and roast like pigs" She laughed like hyena, Bill picked her up speed slamming her body down face firs this time breaking her back hearing her gasp

"Antonia" Bill shouted holding the vampire down by his foot on her back with his fangs out along with rest vampires

"Show your face, witch hiding behind magic like a coward dose not become you" He shouted more, soon the door opened and out walked Antonia along with Sookie

"Bill, Eric" Someone shouted looking to see it was Sookie

"Marine wants to negotiate"

"How may I serve Antonia?" The vampire below Bill's boot shouted

"Be quiet" Bill snarled, then Antonia shouted something and the vampire was free trying to attack Bill when he thew her into the yellow-white protective wall hearing her scream and her body turned to nothing

"Amazing, Isn't it? The Power of the sun harnessed, The protection spell is impenetrable to most humans, and not fatal, But to vampires well most, one touch death sentence" Kol stepped forward pushing Bill

"WHERE'S MY SISTER" Showing her his vampire futures, Sookie gasped

"Your Kol" She whispered but he heard and nodded

"Your sister is inside she should not have come here it was her own death sentence" Then they heard a horsily weak voice shout from inside

"KOL" It was Cassandra his head snapped towards the door he moved tying to get threw the protection barrier but ended up screaming from the pain the sun would not kill him but it did still hurt without the ring and right now it hurt a lot stepping back feeling himself heel he snarled

"It makes no difference what you hide behind, You have killed your last vampire" Bill angrily said

"How optimistic"

"Let the girls go"

"Oh, so you'd like to negotiate?"

"Let the girls go!" Eric shouted angry

"Fine, the girls can go"

"But I'll need something in exchange"

"What?" Bill asked

"Anything" Godric replied referring to Cas she was his number one right now

"Whatever you want" Kol hated sounding desperate but he had no choice right now but he planned to kill this witch

"Your lives, kill yourselves and they walk free" Then she turned looking at Bill, Eric and Kol direction

"All three of you"

"I can't die I'm immortal you bitch" Kol snarled, she looked to Godric then nodding pointing

"You then" Pam laughed

"Good one"

"Don't laugh too much, you wouldn't want your lips to fall off" That took the smile right off Pam's face and left Kol dumfounded

"Come on, Just make them a real offer, They'll listen I know them They-" But was cut off

"I accept" Bill said closing his eyes

"Fine" Godric and Eric said in union

"NO GODRIC"Cassandra screamed from inside

"What?" Jessica and Pam looked at there makers and grand maker like they were all crazy

"No, No" Sookie protested

"Quiet! I have your word? You will set Sookie free?" Bill asked

"Also Cassandra" Eric and Godric asked

"They'll be free as a resurrected bird" She smiled smugly

"Bill, you can't" Sookie whispered

"You realize if you renege, you will never leave this building alive, everyone that you ever cared will be slaughtered without mercy" Bill screamed she nodded there was silence then Bill hung his head

"Very well" Sookie letting some tears fall as she watched the two men she loved turn to each other and Cassandra's mate and brother

"I will shoot you and then, Pam you will shoot me"Bill said looking at Eric and red eyed Pam along with Jessica

"You never approved of my relationship with your sister it's only best you shoot me" Godric said softly

"Agreed" everyone nodded listening to Sookie's sobs Eric got down on one knee facing Bill who had the gun pointed at him, looking seeing his maker do the same as her brother raised the gun he was given

"The true death to save Bo Peep? I don't fucking think so, I'm sorry Cassie" Pam screamed speeding over pulling out the missal launcher turning off the safety everyone turned screaming towards her

"No"

"Pam I forbid you-" Eric started but was cut off by her pulling the trigger it went right by them straight into the protection barrier but it backfired sending all who was outside backwards into the street and shakes the entire neighbourhood

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See that they don't care about you" Marine said dragging Sookie back into the building there was more words said but Cassandra didn't pay attention, she felt someone come over to her opening her eyes she saw it was the witch holding a dagger

"I been doing my studying on originals past few days since my magic could not work on you the only thing that can kill you no longer exists"

"What's your point" Cas whispered then she felt pain in her stomach she screamed for first time, outside Kol looked away from Eric bashing Pam to leave, Jessica healing Jason, Godric by his side they both could hear her scream begging whoever was hurting her to stop

"I'm going to kill you either me or someone else but you will die tonight" Cas promised, she heard nothing in reply just footsteps leaving and then Marine shouting orders about seeing future in the blood and they should form a circle do protection spell, opening her eyes she could see Sookie was standing in front of her protecting her for a change but soon joined hands with rest in the room then the chanting began

She could hear Jason's yells what was happening and protest of the vampires who were walking towards the barrier not on there own free will from the yells only one who was not was Kol she could hear him helping to keep them from burning to a crisp, the chanting finally stopped when Sookie flashed her power and white light moved everyone in different directions of the store, then Marine started to blame Sookie calling her a backstabber and then she chanted sending everyone against the walls and Sookie trapped in a burning circle of fire with begs for help, Cassandra tired fighting against the rope and chains but having no luck just burning more fighting to keep her eyes open, Soon something happened in the air the coldness was leaving the fire stopped the doors that were magically shutting people in or out opened

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kol was first to see the magical barrier down he ran inside the other's following he saw people backing up in fear he didn't care he was worried about his sister, who he didn't see grabbing the sobbing witch by neck squeezing it tightly seeing fear in her eyes about to ask where she was under he under her voice..

"Kol" Someone whispered he dropped her body speeding over to Cassandra who couldn't keep her eyes open he broke the chains ignoring the sting it gave his skin ripping the ropes her body fell into his

"They're innocent Marine, was holding them hostage, I swear" He heard women Sookie saying he looked up to see Bill holding a gun and Eric with Godric next to him, he looked down to his sister her blood everywhere he pulled his wrist up putting it to her mouth

"Come on Cas darling drink you'll feel better" She opened her eyes seeing his offered wrist he watched the black veins aper under her eyes and then her biting into his skin, he watched her as she drank from him until he saw some colour in her face during the time he heard sound of gunshots and smell of blood looking over his shoulder seeing witch lying died on the floor along with the gruff hippie man missing a heart he smirked, soon Cassandra pulled away he slowly picked her up bridal style she had her arms locked around his neck he walked passed everyone to the doorway were Godric, Eric and Bill were

"Is she alright" Godric asked softly trying to see her face but it was pressed into Kol's chest

"She's weak, I smelled white oak herbs not as strong as the stuff our brother possess more painful along with vervain" Kol replied angrily, Eric stepped over placing a kiss on her head then walking over to speak with Bill

"She's coming with me" Was all Kol said as he sped out of the shop


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:More and More Problems

Kol ran into the night out of Moon-goddess Emporium heading for Cassandra's home following her pervious scent in the day, when he arrived he placed her on her bed running down to the kitchen area he smelled blood from the fridge opening it there was several blood bags grabbing 5 of them and slamming fridge shut just in time to hear the front door opening again, In walked Eric and Godric he ignored them speeding back up the stairs

He kneeled by her on the bed taring open the blood bag putting it to her lips watching her drink it down, then opening another and another until the last bag was gone, her eyes slowly opened first person she saw was Kol she smiled which he returned pulling her into his arms which she great fully returned

"Don't ever scare me like that again" he whispered she nodded looking over his shoulder to see Eric and Godric with a lone blood tear running down his face, she smiled

"You should rest before I tell you what I have just recently found out" She fumed her eyebrows together confused

"What is it?" He sighed knowing how stubborn she was

"Rebekah called, Nik plans to cure the doppelgänger you know what that means" Her eyes widened in relegation, running hand threw her messy hair

"Dose he even have a hunter to find it?" He nodded

"Jeremy Gilbert" Eric and Godric were confused about what the original twins were speaking at the moment and curious

"We have to stop them" Cas said looking at her twin who nodded in agreement

"We leave tomorrow then, you need to sleep"

"Agreed, there's a bedroom down the hall 4th door on the right" He placed a kiss on her forehead walking out the room smirking at Eric and Godric heading for the bedroom down the hall, the two vampires turned to Cas who was currently heading for the bathroom

"Cas your leaving" Eric asked sadly she turned smiling

"I'll be back" Then closed the bathroom door, Eric looked to Godric nodding and leaving to retire to his own room leaving him to speak alone to his mate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cassandra are you upset in some way?" Godric questioned while his mate was currently in the shower he heard her sigh

"No, it's just lots happened and well-" He cut her off mid sentence

"You were scared" He whispered knowing she heard as we'll as he did

"Yes" She whispered back

"Why didn't you contact me, why Kol?" It's that he was upset more hurt she contacted her brother over him

"When we were kids, Kol was always the one who I looked to when I was scared either him or Niklaus I mean I know were twins but he's 4 minutes older so he's my big brother and I just needed him it's not that I didn't need you either" She turned the shower off stepping out reaching for the towel he handed her wrapping it around her naked body

"I understand you don't need to explain" He smiled then pulled her into his arms, then he felt her licking where his pulse point should be he tilted his head to the side more so she could lean and drink, she got the message and bit into his neck little harder then she normally would it stung a little but he said nothing just rubbed her back for few minutes before she pulled away licking the left over blood

"So you're going to be leaving in the morning" He questioned as she climbed into bed for the evening

"Yes it's important Nik is messing with something too dark that could bring the end of the world, me and Kol came in contact when group of worshippers centuries ago and they told us if this person, man was raise it bring hell on earth and he's only doing it so he can make his bloodily hybrids" Cassandra raised her voice a little

"Maybe it's good you get away you did after all cancel your monthly trip with Kol cause of Eric memory problem"

_"Yes she did! Maybe he could give me another car make it up to me" _They heard Kol yell threw the wall, Cas just laughed then laughed harder when they heard Eric's reply

_"It was not her's to give! She should of asked when I was nicer!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell Pam, I'm not mad at her and I'll see her when I get back, maybe you should try and hear her out xoxo" Cas wrote in the note she left Eric outside his bedroom, she was all packed and changed for her trip wearing Camouflage daisy dukes, with 5inch Dolce and Gabbana heels with black graphic t-shirt and leather jacket

When Kol walked out he was dressed in darker green jacket with blue jeans with smirk on his face getting into the audi a4 that she'd given to Kol year ago and was still in good shape and were on there way to Mystic Falls the had called Rebekah letting her know to expect early family reunion which she was ecstatic about and asked the twins to pick up a little package for her along the way, which they were more then happy to do

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Eric and Godric rose in the evening they both were left notes behind by Cas, they soon had to go meet Bill they were summoned to come when they awoke after they left him last night at Moon-goddess

What they weren't expecting when they arrived was for Lafayette or so they thought to use magic putting them under his control and they were lead out to the graveyard and silvered to a pole with wood around them like they were about to be burned at the stake like witches, with dead bodies of Bill's guards around them

"Any idea how to get us out of this one, Your Majesty" Eric asked with sarcasm

"You could summon Pam"Bill replied

"You could summon Jessica" Eric shot back

"Oh, so you'd sacrifice my progeny, but not your own? How very un-kingly of you"

"What about you Godric won't Cassandra know your in trouble" Bill said with hope in his voice

"She left with Kol this morning and she already in Mystic Falls it take her to long to get her I won't let her walk into this after last night" Godric replied

"Always using someone else to save yourself" Eric said with anger

"I liked you better when you were brain-damaged" Soon they both tingled

"Sookie" They said in union seeing her run for them along with Tara and Hollie dressed as a fairy, then Lafayette came around stopping the girls in there tracks

"As your friend Lafayette would say, what goes around comes around, bitches"

"Lafayette" Tara yelled getting his attention

"And Marnie, Please don't do this" She pleaded

"After all they've done to you, you protect them"

"Killing Bill, Godric and Eric isn't gonna make any of that go away"

"Revenge will never bring you peace"Eric spoke knowing from experience

"There can't be peace until there is justice for me, for Antonia, for all the women you tortured and burned for centuries-" Unknown to him Hollie was currently chanting protection circle walking around with salt it was there job to keep Marnie distracted

"All to repress a magic that's older and more powerful than your very existence"

"Marnie, what will this serve? There are millions of us, more being made every night. You cannot win"Bill yelled

"I'm already dead, vampire thanks to you, I have nothing left to loose" Then waved his hands chanting

_Incendia of sanctimonia _

Fire rose from the wood belief the vampires feet, Sookie screamed trying to save them when Tara tired to stop her she refused to let them die and rose her hands shooting white lights throwing Lafayette's body out of the circle, when he got up they saw the face of the brujo Jesus was, Tara tired to help but Sookie held her back when Hollie finished completing the salt circle she ran over demanding they hold hands now

_Spirits who watch over us, friends, family, ancestors, guardians of the gate_

They chanted hearing Godric, Bill and Eric's screams of agony, soon they were surrounded by spirits of 30 ghosts including Antonia, she put the fire that was around the vampires out much to Marnie's dislike

"All creatures have their purpose, even vampires"

"How can you say that? They murdered us!" Marnie screamed

"Their cruelty served its purpose: to bring you and I together, And now I am here to take you home" Holding out her hands

"I'm not finished yet" Marnie said holding her hands out backing up

"Oh, yes you are" They heard a elderly voice looking over was a women maybe 70's in a white nightgown with white hair, Sookie teared up knowing who she was right away

"Gran?" She whispered

"Holy goddess" Hollie whispered

"Holy shit" Tara whispered, they watched as Adele Stackhouse walked over to Lafayette's body reaching her hand down his throat pulling out Marnie's spirit

"I don't want to go I am not ready Please" She begged and pleaded

"I was trapped between worlds for 400 years, lost and driven mad by my rage, I do not want that for you" Antonia reasoned

"And what about what I want? Nobody cares what I want, All my life I've been afraid and who wouldn't be, with dead people murmuring in my ears, who are making me deliver your messages, making me into a freak" She screamed looking towards the group watching her

"A creepy, pathetic, terrified mess, muttering to herself in the corner"

"But that is not who you are anymore"

"No, That's right, I'm not afraid anymore, I've got real power now. And you want to take that away from me?" She breathed heavily, pointing to the three roasted vampires who have not healed

"You want them to win?"

"Oh Marnie, Marnie can't you see? Life is pain. But soon all you have suffered and feared will be meaningless, You will be at peace, But them-" Point to Godric, Bill and Eric again, leaving the sentence to be finished in the air

"They'll be stuck here, Forever" Marnie finished

"And there is no victory in that" Only silence threw out the graveyard everyone listening close for her to agree to move on then she screamed crying, soon Marnie left along with Antonia, When Adele was about to leave Sookie pleaded for her to stay not to leave her, which she told her to be strong it was already to be alone in the end

"Excuse me" Godric yelled

"We're feeling a little crispy up here" Eric finished

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Cas and Kol arrived at the collage to pick up the package Rebekah asked for in the form of Professor Shane who was helping the Bennett witch with her magic so she be the one to awaken Silas, getting out the car they walking into the building as if they owned it passing by the little witch herself she looked at them strange, while they just smirked, when they walked into his office, they say him look at them but never got a word out they grabbed him, when they heard the witch say there names but by time she came back they were gone with the professor they knocked out cold

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kol and Cassandra arrived at the high school walking threw the hall's dragging a taped mouthed Shane, they arrived at the library hearing voices and fews yells, Kol walking in first

"Sister" He said with a smirk, everyone in the room looked up seeing him with fear, when Cassandra came into view under Kol's arm grinning

"Look at this; you're even worse than Klaus" Cas smirked chuckling, then she grabbed Shane throwing him in the library to the floor, Rebekah smiled walking over to him

"You must be Shane" They she grabbed him throwing him to Kol and they walked out to a cleaning closet, throwing him in he turns around point all three them

"Kol, Cassandra and Rebekah Mikaelson. Three members of the original vampire family, This is such a trip" Shane mumbled, Rebekah leaned forward making eye contact to compel him

"Where's the cure?" She asked

"Compulsion won't work; it's a little trick I picked up in Tebit" Shane said not being able to be compelled

"Right well, we're just going have to do this the old fashioned way" Kol and Cas smiled knowing this was there part to have fun

"Beat him until he tells you where to find it" Then she walked out, leaving Kol and Cas there for there fun, Cassandra started punching Shane left and right few times until Kol grabbed back his neck pulling over to the sink full of water dunking his head in

"Where is the cure?" He said calmer then before, pulling his head out while Shane breathed heavily but didn't reply, right around the time Rebekah walked back in, Kol throws his head back in the water drowning him after few seconds he brings his head back up breathing heavily

"You're human why do you want it anyway?" Rebekah questions confused

"That's the beauty of it, You can have it, I just want Silas" Kol looked to Cassandra, she walked over grabbing him from Kol's grab holding him by his shirt to look at her

"No, What do you know about Silas?" She yelled

"He's the world's first immortal being who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure, I want to free him" Cassandra drags his body over to the sink dunking his head in like Kol perviously was

"NO" She screams, holding him under longer then before he started to bang his hand against the side of the sink, Kol makes no move to stop his twin, Rebekah on the other hand..

"Stop!" She screams, Cas brings Shane up for air and lets go of him

"He's of no use dead"

"Did you not just hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister" Cas said looking at her little sister

"Silas dose not exist, He is a-a-a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables" Rebekah said trying to get her siblings to understand, she could not tell them truth reason she wanted the cure for herself far they know it's meant for Elena, then was interrupted by the professor who regained breath

"Silas is very real" They all turned to him "And I know where he's buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him"

"Wait a second, you're lying you can't get to him" Kol said looking at him

"Without his tombstone? A dozen to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know I've done it, Those massacres-pay attention here" Realization dawned on Rebekah, looking at him

"You're the one who got the council blown up" He breathed heavily before nodding

"It was a noble sacrifice, Temporarily because once I wake Silas, Silas will raise the dead" Kol walked over to the mops, pipes leaning against the wall as Shane still spoke "He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf" Kol looked to Cas who nodded he grabbed the metal pole impaling it into Shane abdomen

"NO" He screamed, he fell to the group going limp then his breathing stop closing his eyes he was dead, Rebekah looked at the fallen body of her only hope finding the cure, while Kol wiped his hands clean and Cas leaned against the shelf

"You should be thanking us" Kol finally spoke looking at his little sister

"You kill my only chance at finding the cure"

"Silas on the loose would be hell on earth, frankly sister" Then he pulls out the white oak stake he and Cas found at Niklaus, Rebekah looks frightened and looks to her sister but gets nothing but look of apology in her eyes "I don't think you could handle it"

"How did you get that?"

"Too easily" Cas answered, Then they walk out together leaving an angry Rebekah behind who starts throwing things around looking down Shane's body then leaving


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:Catch Me If You Can

Sookie had been kind enough to allow Godric to feed from her to heal along with Eric and Bill, he denied at first but after her pleading it was fine she trusted him he gave in, when there was a lovers battled between her and Bill and Eric she told them choose neither to be with and left, after that Nan Flanigan showed up saying she was suppose to deliver the true death to them, she said more words in the end Eric killed all the human guards she brought, while she had her back to Bill he pulled out a long red stake killing her it was protection she threatened to tell Sookie's secret

Godric and Eric worked on cleaning the bodies of the dead guards Nan brought along with her at super speed as well her bloodily remains, they killed her to protect Sookie but knew the Vampire Authority was coming for them they needed to leave town, Eric and Godric both tired to contact Cassandra but were having no luck but left voicemails of there plans, since they were almost finished cleaning and could use another extra hand Eric had to make a comment

"How about wrapping it up?"

"We could use extra hand here" Godric said annoyed, After hanging up they all got to work cleaning the floor of the left over blood when Bill stopped looking up having the familiar tingly feeling

"Sookie" He said

"Fuck Sookie" Eric replied, Bill looked him shock and anger as he continued cleaning

"What? Did you not hear her tonight? She rejected both of us" Eric said going back to cleaning

"This is the Authority we're up against, If we're not gone by sunrise, it'll be our last" Godric said agreeing with Eric, right now Sookie was not number one concern, But Bill did not listen and got up leaving the mansion anyways, receiving death glares behind his head, they they heard his screams looking at each other they both knew

"They're already here" Eric said, Godric nodded, they ran out only to be trapped by a silver human net bringing them to there knees in pain

"Warriors, freeze!" Putting handcuffs on them, dragging the three of them to trunk of a car

"Well take it from here" They heard someone say not seeing there face

"And don't return to the Authority until…every things been cleaned up" Then they pulled the nets off them showing two guards and a vampire they did not recognize

"Every single drop" Then he closed the trunk, hitting the car and then they were on the move

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassandra and Kol were dressed similar today both in blue jeans, with black t-shirts and dark green jean jackets while he wore sneakers she wore 4inch heel boots with her hair down, they gotten word Klaus was trying to get Jeremy to kill more vampires to complete his mark and turned about 15-20 vampires in a bar 40 minutes from Mystic Falls

When they arrived looking at the snarling vampires they laughed, getting to work and killing all them they ripped out there hearts, ripping them to pieces then dragging there bodies to the cooler in the back, then they opened a bottle each of alcohol

"When do you think the hunter will show up" Cas asked still blood on her hands as did her brother he grinned

"Soon, In fact I do believe I hear the sound of a Chevrolet Camaro" Kol smirked knowing who drove that kind of car

"Oh goodie he brought us our old mate Damon" Cas smirked, they sped out bar waiting for right moment to make there selfs known

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd been driving along for maybe 20 minutes all three them in the crowded trunk, listening to crappy music, Godric was having one of those feelings he'd get whenever he felt Eric close but it was not him…..

"Do you think they might just be bringing us in for questioning?"Bill said with hope, getting no reply he continued

"Wouldn't we be dead if-"he was then cut off mid sentence

"You ever heard of a vampire, being hauled in by the Authority and then live to talk about it?" Eric answered, With a sigh Bill started to move his head around to see if anything could get them out this predicament, See an umbrella by Godric's feet he turned to him

"Can you get that? Can you reach it?" They all started moving around in the small space with help Eric they both entitled there feet together bring the umbrella to there hands

"Got it"

"Ok"

"Alright spin it" They turned it in the direction of there feet, the end close up to there faces

"The tank. Two, three" Then they poked it hearing the sound of gas linking from the tank

"Alright, Now it just needs some fire"

"Okay" Godric reached into his pocket pulling of Cassandra's zip oh lighter she usually carries around and then the car blew all three them thrown from the car into the deserted street, Godric and Eric landed fine without a harm, while Bill had ruff fall with metal stuck to him seeing one the vampires who were driving the car getting up, Eric and Godric sped over to Bill

"Come on, we gotta go"

"You both should run" He told them, while they each grabbed hold his shoulders

"We're not leaving you here, Let's go" Godric answered bringing him to his feet, just as the vampire who was driving walked there way holding a gun there guess holding wooden bullets

"Who wants to die first?" He asked they all flashed there fangs snarling, when he screamed and turned in bloodily goo, showing a women was standing beside him, one Eric and Godric knew

"You Hayes, you die first" She spoke with a accent, holding the umbrella with his spine still attached to it

"Nora" Eric and Godric whispered, Eric moved for her grabbing her into a passionate kiss holding each other, well Bill looked confused and Godric disturbed, finally having enough Bill questioned

"Friend of yours" They pulled apart, Eric looked at Bill

"It's my sister, actually" Then continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell happened" Jeremy Gilbert asked aloud looking around the cooler at all the dead vampire bodies missing hearts that were thrown to the corner of there bodies, looking at Damon who was confused as him, then they heard movement

"We confess" Jeremy turned pointing his crossbow seeing two people step from the shadows hands held up in surrender each holding bottle of alcohol "We did it" They smirked

"Kol?" Jeremy questioned

"Jeremy, good to see you, mate, you never got to properly meet my twin this is Cas" Pointing to the girl who was smirking " Sorry about the mess, Ugh it was a little crowded when we arrived, and we prefer more intimate gatherings, We four need to have a little chat" Then they both in union took a sip of there bottles

"Care for a drink" Cas ask holding her bottle out

"He's underage, and I don't like you, either of you, so let's just cut to it" Damon said pushing Jeremy away little

"You know my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark, It was easy enough to track this lot down, They were all hiding in the shadows, Now killing young vampires is easy or old ones, for that matter" Cas smirked looking at Damon, he rolled his eyes

"Why? What's it to you, either way?" He asked

"Because you fools, in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous" Kol answer, Damon's idiotic question

"Oh….You must be talking about Silas" Damon grinned seeing there smirks fall off their faces

"What do you know of him" Cas questioned walking closer

"Nothing, Don't want to, Not our problem"

"Isn't it" Both twins asked in union

"Uh-uh" Damon said with a shrug his shoulders, folding his arms together

"A few hundred years back, We came across a group that worshipped Silas, His followers told us that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal, you can see why myself and Cas are opposed to time's ending, So we murdered all of them, And now here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure, We can't exactly sit back and let that happen, Can we?" Kol finished looking at his twin who nodded her head taking another drink of her bottle

"We're not going to back off the cure, cause you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiots" Kol pushed Damon to look towards Jeremy

"Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado, you're a smart lad why don't you call off this lmbecillc treasure hunt?" Kol asked nicely as possible, Jeremy held up his bow pointing towards both originals trigger ready

"I'm not calling anything off, mate" Kol took step backwards sigh of peace along with Cas

"Well I could kill you, But then I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse, And I, don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century, Better idea, Kol and I will rip your arms off" Then herself and Kol rushed for Jeremy, but Damon rams Kol into a wall and they start to fight, leaving Cas free to go after Jeremy he shoots her in the stomach as she groans pulling out the arrow it was coated in vervain she heard Damon tell Jeremy to run, the the door slamming and the car taking off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Jeremy was far enough away he picked up his cell phone dialling his sister hoping she had a plan…

_"Jeremy?"_He heard Elena question over the other end of the line

"Elena, we're in trouble"

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Where's Damon?"_She asked worried for his safety as well as Jeremy, he sighed

"Listen to me, Kol and Cas attacked us, I barley got away, but they have Damon" Then he heard a dial tone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Elena hung up on Jeremy she went to only person she knew the originals were afraid of Klaus, so here she sat in his living room sitting on the couch facing him on his own couch he had that smirk all the Mikaelson family shared

"A bit ironic, you coming to me for help, Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in cement tomb?" He question with humour and anger

"This is your fault, You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires" She replied she came to him to get Cas and Kol to let Damon go not get a lecture

"And now my little brat brother and sister have gone and made things worse. Well, they never did like Damon I suppose I should do something shouldn't I?" He smirked

"Call them off, Klaus" Elena begs

"You are in no position to make demands love, Whilst I'd like to cure you to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons for finding the cure, not least of which is destroying it so you lot can't use it against me"

"Whatever our differences, we want the same thing, Please Klaus I'm begging you" He smiled at her then rolled his eyes at her desperation pulling his cell phone out and calling the twins

"Little brother, Just two days home and I'm told you and Cas already gone and made a mess"

_"Come on, Nik we were only having some fun" _

"Those vampires were for my hunter"

_"We'll make some more, There's no shortage of people"_ He heard Cassandra in the background

"Where's Damon Salvatore?"

_"We gave him a good and proper beating just for old times sake"_Was Kol's reply

"Yes, Well you've had your fun, Now let him go and both of you come home, Avoid any more trouble or you'll find yourself back in boxes"

_"Hey, no need to be nasty about it"_

"On the contrary, I find nastiness to essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me, Listen closely, Kol and Cassandra stay away from the Gilbert boy, You understand?"

_"Fine, we won't touch him, you have our word"_ Then he hung up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kol hung up the phone he looked towards Damon who was currently pushing a stake into himself, and groaning in pain, he looked up to the evil twins

"If you're gonna kill me, do it already" He groaned re-pushing the stake in and out

"We don't want to kill you, We just wanted to make sure you could be compelled" Cas answered circling him like he was her pray

"I'm gonna rip out your spleen" She chuckled

"You ought to be thanking us, I mean you don't really want the cure found, you fancy Elena, I mean even more now that she's a vampire admit it, The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy, and deep, deep down, I bet you want him dead don't you" Cas whispered last bit into Damon's ear

"Nope" Kol laughed getting down to Damon's eye level next to his sister

"You're lying, I bet you'd love to rip his head right off….And I'm gonna give you your wish" Then he looks into his eyes beginning to compel

"You're not gonna remember what I say, but you're gonna find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you're going to-" He breaks the compulsion looking towards his sister who raised a eyebrow understanding she finished the compelling

"Kill him" She whispered grinning, She looked towards Kol and they knew that double compulsion would be harder for them to break not knowing only thinking one of them did it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Eric and Nora's little reunion they started walking down the docks, passing boats and water following her along

"The Guardian wanted Nan followed to make sure she carried out his orders, I saw an opportunity to save Eric and Godric so I took it" Nora told them, as they continued there walking

"So nobody in the Authority knows about your relationship?"Bill questioned

"And they never will, We are only connected though our maker" Stopping and turning her head to Godric who remained silent

"Godric" Bill said looking towards the young man

"Why she not speaking to you" Bill asked Godric

"She's upset at me for almost meeting the sun" Godric whispered walking along

"As a chancellor of the Authority, I mean you're taking a huge risk, Why would you choose to-?"

"Because I'd do anything for Godric along with Eric"

"I'd do anything for you"Eric said

"As would I my Childe"

After talking about there plans of escape, she informed them she had a boat to bring them to safety tomorrow evening and picked a crate for them all to rest in for the night, well Nora made a call lying to the guardian about there whereabouts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kol and Cassandra were all cleaned up they went to Klaus's home pick up some more belongs and maybe have a chat with there brother, walking into another room, they see Rebekah enter from the other side, blocking there way

"Going somewhere? I would if I were you, If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased" Rebekah said looking back in forth between her siblings who showed no care what so ever, but smiling

"I told Nik, we wouldn't touch the kid, we didn't" Kol said with a smile

"Oh, well that was clever I'm sure he'll really appreciate it" She replied sarcastically, Kol pushed Rebekah, As Cas followed when she pulled out a white oak dagger in pointed it towards her back, Cas stopped looking at Kol who was watching afraid

"You'd really dagger me" Cas questioned

"If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over, and scene I can smell you've shared blood recently you both will be affected by the dagger must sometimes suck being twins and being connected" Cas looked at Kol knowing she was right they both would be affected, she saw him reach into his jacket she nodded

"And then you're no better than Niklaus, Daggering siblings when you disagree with them, Look at what this family has become I mean Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering Kol and I moved way around the world just to be away, This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet, Just imagine what would happen if it is" Cas said distracting Rebekah hoping she will buy into her

"This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure" Rebekah whispered, Cas nodded and he super-speed behind Rebekah and pointed the white oak stake to her heart pushing Cas away in the process next to him

"Kol" She gasped looking towards her sister

"Cassie" She whispered

"We won't let you raise Silas" Kol only said until Klaus sped in and broke them all apart

"Enough of this foolishness, Put it down, Kol" Kol said noting just grabbed Cassandra's hand and they sped out of the house leaving a scared Rebekah who was tightly holding the dagger still, turning around face Klaus

"They were gonna kill me!" She yelled

"Well, then I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a siblings" He smirked, she looked him with a lone tear running down her face

"Burn in hell" Then she left, Hour later Klaus left his home heading towards the Gilbert home, walking up the steps he knocked on the door as he opened revealing Elena with Jeremy standing next to her

"Good evening, Gilbert clan"He grinned

"What do you want, Klaus?" Elena asked annoyed

"I've come to fetch my hunter, Seeing as how my brother and sister's become a liability, Jeremy will be safer with me"

"I think I'll pass, I've killed enough people for you today" Jeremy answered

"You think you're safer here, Hmm..Clearly you don't know Kol and Cas, They'll stop at nothing to get what they want, so strange as it may seem, I'm your best bet" Klaus said looking between the two of them

"Sorry, but I think we'd rather take our chances" Elena said starting to close the door

"Fine, But when Kol and Cas dose come-and they will come-be sure to let me know, preferably before they'll burn your nice little home to the ground and as for you, hunter there's no shortage of people to turn or loved ones to threaten, so sleep well, We'll plan on finishing our work tomorrow" Then he turned left her the door close behind him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is never gonna end, If Kol and Cas doesn't kill me first, then Klaus is just gonna force me to kill more innocent people, How many is it gonna take 10, 100?" Jeremy said sitting kitchen table with his sister after Klaus's visit, she sat there in silence then had a look of realizing something

"If you kill one Original vampire, their entire sire line will die with them, That's thousands, maybe tens of thousands of vampires, Kol and Cas compelled Damon to kill you, You're gonna kill Kol and Cas instead the two of them together is just enough to complete the mark" They looked at each other then Elena nods it's best to do

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night during Nora and Eric's reunion, Eric got a phone call and told Bill and Godric some interesting information that only the three of them including Cassandra and Alcide knew about

Soon she was leading them to the docks where there was a few vampires waiting for them with a boat, when Godric's phone rang pulling it out it said Cassandra he was about to answer it when they was handed some papers along with Eric and Bill as they made fun of the names they were given, then gunshots ran out threw out vampires were killed they all turned flashing there fangs, hearing intercom

"In the name of the one true vampire Authority, in whose wisdom and justice all is made manifest by God, do not fucking move" Then they were surrender by vampires with there guns closed in together


	28. Chapter 28

**REDONE! I changed the chapter so this is not really a new chapter, just different ending…..**

Chapter 28:Death

"You want Jeremy to kill an original?" Bonnie questioned asking conversation with Elena on the phone about the events in last few days

"Think about it Kol and Cas's had a unbreakable bond they share same blood unlike the rest of the originals there tied together and even stronger when they share blood, Together the sire line must stretch to the moon by now, If Jeremy kill's one then they both die, along with every vampire that they've ever turned, not to mention everyone that they've turned will die, which means the hunter's mark will be complete and we'll have our key to finding the cure" Elena replied from other side of the phone

"I'm on my way, we'll figure it out" They went on about prom decorations, and then Elena figuring out there was vervain in the towns water supply, after a angry phone call to her father Rudy, demanding she come home she continued walking when she was pushed against the wall, Cas was in front of her restraining her with a hand over her neck, seeing Kol in the background

"No one can find the cure, if you're too dead to find it" She yelled then she starts to vamp out and attack Bonnie, when she uses her magic to break the bones in her head hand and body, Kol starts to go help his sister when he feels same pain in his body they both dropped to there knees breathing heavily, Bonnie see's balloons in the hallway pop and the lockers bust open, papers flying everywhere, Bonnie looks alarmed and then runs off leaving the two originals

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Godric, Bill and Eric along with Nora were taken back to the Vampire Authority, where a women came out of the darkness walking towards them, Nora skipped ahead

"Darling" The unknown women said looking at Nora

"Salome, listen to me, They're more valuable to us alive" The women Salome looks at Nora says nothing

"I never had any intention of betraying-"Nora then was cut off

"Fairy tales are for children"Putting her finger to Nora's lips shutting her up moving around her to face the King, Sheriff and ex-Sheriff with a smile

"Mr. Compton, Welcome" Bill looked her up and down seizing her up

"And you are?" He asked, which she ignored and moved to look at Eric and Godric

"Mr. Northam and Mr. Northman, you're taller than I had expected"Looking towards Eric

"I get that a lot"

"Life is full of surprises, Isn't it?" Then moved her gaze back to Nora who started to have a freak out some people would say in desperation

"Do you honestly think I would jeopardize my entire career to harbour two fugitiv-"Was then cut off with slap to her face, Making Eric and Godric move a little

"We'll talk later, Many times I'm sure" Then walked away waving her hand to follow, down set of stairs to a door with a blood print lock to an elevator

"Down to reception"

"Yes ma'am" After the ride down, telling front desk they were here going down many hallways in a gate in silver, lead to cages with bars of silver unbreakable, and thrown in, waiting to be beaconed on later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening after the run in with the Bennett witch at the high school, Kol and Cas were walking down the street Kol wearing a brown jacket, with reddish dress shirt and blue jeans, Cassandra in dark blue skinny jeans, black v-neck long sleeve with a red leather jacket in 5 inch leopard print laced up heels, Kol was listening to music on his iPhone while Cas was trying to get ahold of Eric or Godric, when Kol's phone started to ring he showed the caller ID to Cas they shared a smirk

"Jeremy Gilbert, Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial mate, Hey you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?" Kol chuckled

_"Actually it's Elena Gilbert"_They looked at each other hearing the female voice on the other end

"What a treat, Yeah I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead"

"Here, Here" Cassandra cheered high fiving Kol's waiting hand smirking

_"I need to talk to you and Cas-in person"_She pleaded they looked at each other smiling as they saw the house come in view they were heading for

_"I wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas"_ Kol and Cas stopped walking looking at each other, not believing this, Cas reached for the phone which Kol willingly gave

"You want to talk about Silas" Cas asked surprised

_"Cas, Listen I'll meet you wherever you want, I'll come to you"_

"I'll tell you what, How about we come to you?" Cas said as she and Kol were now in front of the Gilbert home, knocking on the door

"If you want a truce, open the door and invite us in"Cas said, she heard rumbling and objects and whispering, she got annoyed sighed

"We're waiting, Let us in and let's talk truce" Cas repeated, still no response she looked to Kol who rolled his eyes annoyed and started ringing the door bell

"Hello?"

_"Wouldn't that be kind of stupid to invite you in?"_Elena questioned

"On the contrary, We can't kill your brother with my own two hands, or We'll suffer the hunter's curse and spend the next 20 years trying to off myself in gruesome ways and I am positive Kol would agree"

"I do" Kol said cheekily

"And I've heard that vervain's back in town, so we can't compel you to kill him either, so I think it's fair to say, you're semi-safe for now" She heard sounds of writing and more whispering then she heard Jeremy's voice

_"I'm the only one that can invite them in"_

"He's right, obviously" Kol and Cas said in union, then footsteps the door opened revealing Elena

"You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manners, but we couldn't resist stopping by" Kol said smiling

"If I let you in, my brother goes, you're not getting near him" Elena said looking two originals

"Fair enough" They agreed, She looked behind her to Jeremy holding a crossbow nodding

"You can come in" Then he went out the backdoor, Kol put his phone away in his pocket as did Cassandra Elena, could see the white oak stake inside the originals pocket

"So…this is the part where you offer us a drink so we can have a proper chat" Cas smirked, walking inside with Kol beside her, while Elena was in the kitchen making drinks for her guests they were playing a video game on her TV, when she walks to the counter with a bottle of alcohol

"Sorry, I had to dig up the old people alcohol" Smiling nervously, they turned around pausing the game

"Yeah, that's the problem with people today, they have no drinking imagination, turn of the century, New Orleans" Cas states when Kol finishes with her in union

"Now they knew how to make a drink" They smirked at Elena's funny face shaking her head

"You lived in New Orleans?" She questioned

"We all did, till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart"Kol answered

"Which immobilized me" Cas answered

"Why? What did you two do?"

"What makes you think we did anything? Has your alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors?" Cas questioned leaning against the wall

"I don't have an alliance with Klaus, We had a mutual interested in finding the cure-that's all"Elena said nervously

"Had?"Kol asked

"Yes, And I'm willing to give up looking for it if you promise to leave my brother alone" Elena pleaded with them when they didn't say anything she nervously held the mixer "Now, can you teach me how to make this?" Elena smiled, Kol took the mixer started poring drinks

"I'll get some ice" She walked away as Kol pours some in a glass, when she opened the refrigerator Kol looked to Cas and she nodded walking silently behind Elena waiting for her to turn, when she did she jumped startled,she offered the bowl of ice, which Cas took

"Here you go" She smiled, Cas raised an eyebrow walking over to her brother

"Would you like one" Kol asked, Elena hesitated before nodding

"Sure, why not" Kol put ice in the three glasses handing one to Cas walking over to Elena handing her own

"You're really good at that game, Definitely considering you've both been locked in a coffin for a hundred years" Kol and Cas smiled

"We're fast learners, Speedy reflexes it's not much like the real thing though, is it" Elena looked up from her drink to Kol "You've killed haven't you? Or are you one of those Mary Sue Vampires" Cas chuckled quietly

"I've killed once I'm guessing your number's a lot higher than mine"

"You lose track over the years, so are we going to talk about Silas, or just jibber-jabber?" Cas asked finishing her drink, Elena gestured to the family room and the twins walked over, as they leaned against the sofa and Elena sitting she sighed before speaking

"Nobody else seems to think Silas exists, so why do you?" Elena asks

"We used to run with some witches, Africa in fourteen century, Haiti in the seventeenth century, New Orleans in the nineteen hundreds, They all knew about Silas; that he needed to stay buried I actually hold witches in high esteem" Kol answered

"Yeah, but why Silas? Why are you so afraid of him?" Elena pushes

"They said if Silas rises, he'll unleash hell on Earth, We happen to like Earth just the way it is" Cas answer this time

"That's pretty biblical" Elena whispers

"Well, that's the other problem with people today, they've lost faith and in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear" Kol said after few more words, Kol and Cas started walking around picking up framed photographs of Jeremy and Elena, They stares at it as, Elena comes back from the kitchen carrying a bottle of wine this time

"So we're out of gin, but I think this is a good year" She smiled

"What if I said I don't believe you" Kol asked setting the picture down

"Okay, you caught me, I don't know anything about wine" Trying to joke

"It just seems odd that you'd be so willing to give up something you want so much" Cas asks confused staring her down cocking her head

"I would do anything for my brother, and if what you're saying about Silas is true, What dose it matter what I want if it puts everyone else in danger"

"You willing give up the cure just to save us from killing Jeremy" Cas asked interested, Elena nods

"I would, wouldn't you do the same if it was any your siblings, your twin" Looking at Kol, Cas narrows her eyes looking sideways to Kol she gives a small nod

"Well, this has been enlightening, Thanks for the drinks" Kol smirked, and grabs Cassandra's hand moving for the door when she steps towards them as they open the door

"We'll take your request for a truce under advisement"Kol states walking out the door, Cas behind

"Is there any chance that you could be wrong about Silas?"

"Trust me Elena, Some things are better left buried" Cas says then leaves with her brother

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Godric had been questioned for hours and pumped full of silver injections, they told him that Eric been given the true death but he knew they were lying, he could feel Eric still, The asked if he believed in the vampire before god itself Lilith questioned about Cassandra, after hours he was dragged back to his cage where Eric and Bill were, 10 minutes later they had bags put over there heads hands behind there backs and dragged threw out the compound going threw lots of corners and turns down some stair then they were pushed to there feet they could sense maybe 10 vampires, then they bags were taken off

They watched the guardian cut into his wrist and go around dropping bits of his blood into all the members of the Authority, chanting about Lilith, few minutes later when finished they all took there seats

"Mr. Compton, Mr. Northman and Godric, To meet under these circumstances, it is a shame, One of several recent disappointments, you think you know somebody" Looking towards Nora who looked guilty "You consider them an ally for centuries, and when they betray you they won't even tell you why no matter how persuasive you can be" Touching Nora's face then dragging her out the room her shouting she was innocent Godric and Eric had to control from not attacking

"You're in a real pickle here, boys and you don't have the original to get you out of it this time, According to Nan Flanagan, you what is it she liked to call you guys? Fuck up one and fuck up two" Pointing to Eric and Bill "You have made egregious errors, rocket launchers on main street, not to mention your so called Festival of Tolerance, where humans were attacked by vampires in full view of the media, with our official spokesperson in attendance, Keeping that quiet wasn't cheap, Now, Nan was no prize either still she was Authority and that, boys is the point!" He got up walking straight in front of the three kneeling vampires "We are the Authority! I am the Authority, The true death for Northman means the true death for Northman are you now or have you ever been a member of the Sanguinista movement?"

"I don't even know what it is"Bill answered confused

"Mr. Northman?"

"You know, I'm trying to stay away from politics as much as possible"Eric answered well Godric shook his head

"Are you?"Roman questioned getting right in Eric's face

"And religion?"Eric smart ass remark got him a glare

"You just in it for yourself, You think the whole concept of the common good is hopelessly naive?" There was silence Roman turned back to the members holding his hands out

"Chancellors?" Leaving the floor open for talk

"Well, it chaps my ass to say this, but when you got lame horses, you put them down, The mainstreaming agenda is just too damn important, it cannot fail, True death for these fellas" A women yelled making her vote

"They destroyed a very real threat to all vampires, if there is no documentation of humans being killed by vampires, we are infinitely better served letting them live" A man cast his vote, hearing a fist slam the table all turned to the little boy vampire

"They killed an Authority member"

"She was on her way out" Same man reasoned

"She-"The boy started again but Roman held hand to stop him

"As you can see, this council has had heated debates over what to do with three sons of guns, but same time maybe one will be free to go" He looked towards Godric "Every vampire on this council has committed our careers and lives our destinies to mainstreaming, coexistence with humans is not an option, it is a necessity it is merciful it is just it is vital, Not to mention that they outnumber us a thousand to one, Any threat to mainstreaming is a threat to us! Fundamentalism is a dead end, And I won't fucking have it! Not out there and most certainly not in here" As Salome pulled out a box inside a stake

"Do you have anything to say before I pronounce sentence?"Grabbing the stake from her hands, Bill looked to be the struggling one who cracked

"I offer you an exchange" Everyone seem curious so Bill looked at Eric who gave a nod

"Our lives in return for Russell Edgington" The women from before started laughing, while Roman looked confused dropping the stake

"Russell Edgington is dead, Nan Flanagan assured me of it, she assured the world of it on camera"

"Sheriff Northman, Godric and I consigned him to the ground but we did not kill him" Only silence everyone looking at each other

"Tragic mistake"Bill said

"Because he has no broken free" Eric finished

"That sounds like a lie to me" Roman answered

"But it is the truth, my mate was even present for this" Godric spoke for first time

"Whether we live or die, you will find out soon enough"Eric spoke again, Salome looked between the two

"I'm guessing by you reminding us of the fact your mate is a original basically is signing out death sentences if we should give you the true death"She asked curious, Godric said nothing, while Bill and Eric nodded

"They have every reason to lie, but I must say I'm intrigued"

"Russell wants nothing more than anarchy, if you would like your entire mainstreaming agenda, and your administration with it to be completely obliterated, then by all means ignore me" Bill continued

"The only thing Russell wants more is to see us dead"

"Why?"

"He pissed me off, Then I pissed him off, You know how these things go"

"No, I don't, why would you keep Russell Edgington alive?"

"After what he did, we felt that true death was too good for him" Bill stated

"We wanted him to suffer"

"You wanted? You disobeyed the Authority to satisfy your feelings"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No matter what happens, were in this together" Kol tells Cas as hugs her they gone over the plan thousand times, they plan to kill Elena and cut off Jeremy's arms then kill him so no more hunters curse, but if something dose happen they don't make it at least they'll die together. Cassandra had already left voicemail for Godric as she had not been able to get ahold of him, she tired Eric and Pam even but nothing she left voicemails for all three of them

Walking up to the Gilbert home again after they saw Jeremy just run in they rang the door bell, hearing Jeremy assume it was Bonnie he just left her, but they were in for a surprise when they open the door

"We've considered your request for a truce" Kol started seeing hope in there faces, Cas finished cursing there hope

"Request denied" She grinned, seeing Elena's eyes panic she slammed the door in there faces, they looked to each other smirking

"We're sorry we've already been invited in!" Kol yelled they back up both kicked her feet into the door watching it open up walking in hearing them run up the stairs

"Hide and seek, Fine by us" Cas yelled, Kol ran upstairs Cas trailing behind as she takes out her phone dialling Klaus's number

_"Well if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac trio" _Klaus answered the phone

"Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill myself and Kol" She waited for him to reply

_"What?"_He whispered angrily

"Don't pretend like you're not in on it, Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt, so much for always protecting you little sister" Cas whispered the last part out

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Cassandra I will always protect you"_He whispered the last part as well

"We're going to rip Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport, Then were coming for you big brother" Then she hung up the phone, as they walked up the stairs watching Elena aim a crossbow and shoots Kol in the leg, and he groaned in pain, Cas sped over to held pulling it out his leg and they sped up after her, they followed her to her bedroom she pushed a dresser in front of it while Kol and Cas pushed on the other side of the door, When she fell to the ground, with vampire speed she ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her locking it, Cas kicked the door down finds Elena nowhere then see's another door she punches throw it to find Elena and Jeremy, She smirked Jeremy shot a stake at Cas but she caught it

"Missed"She says throwing it to the ground as he shouts another, which she caught again, Then she felt herself being shot out few times backing her up in the door, she looks at Kol

"Go get the hunter" He nodded and sped off to get Jeremy, as Cas picks up one of the stakes and throws it hitting Elena in the thigh, she cries out pulling it out and looking to see Cas is gone as is Jeremy and Kol, she runs out the hall when she is punched in the face, she takes a swing for Cas but missed, then Cas looked to the stairs seeing her brother push Jeremy down, Pulling out one of the posts from the railing and impaled it into Elena's abdomen pinning her to the wall, she gasped in shock and pain completely immobilized, Cassandra then speeds down the stairs into the kitchen where Kol is strapping Jeremy to the kitchen table by the arms she helps tighten the bonds so strong that he bleeds, then walks over to counter pulling out a cleaver of the knife block, looking at Kol who is holding Jeremy's legs down from moving he nods

"Now like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop of your arm, But don't worry I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after" Cas smirked she walked over held Jeremy's head down

"Sorry about the sting, Now which arm is it? Is it left or right?" She looked at Kol who grinned

"Chop off both of them to be safe sister" She nodded Jeremy closed his eyes waiting for the pain, Cas raised the knife of her head ready to slam it down when all sudden Kol is stabbed in the stomach groaning in pain, Elena appears again grabbing Cas's arm, the cleaver misses Jeremy and instead slices though one of Jeremy's restraints, Elena slams the cleaver into Cas's chest, shoving her against the counter, Jeremy releases his other arm kicking Kol in the face landing on his back groaning trying to get the stake that's stuck between his rib cage and spine watching helplessly, Jeremy then rushes to the sink he grabs the spray hose and sprays Cas's chest with the vervain water she cries in pain as the water hits her as Elena moved away while Jeremy keeps the water on Cas, Elena then see's the white oak stake in Kol's jacket she speeds over grabbing it before he can stop her getting Jeremy's attention

"Jeremy, NOW!" He turned to her as she throws the stake he catches it and without a second thought stabs it threw Cas's heart"

"NO!" Kol screams

Seeing Cas scream as Jeremy backs away stake still in her chest, then she turns her head to Kol as a tear coming down her eye as she bursts into flames, she screams and staggers through the kitchen and then finally falls to the floor dead, They look to see Kol sobbing still impaled to the floor from the stake, Elena notices Jeremy's looking frightened at something behind her, she slowly turns ignoring Kol's screams of agony for his dead twin still burning on the kitchen floor, she turns and see's Klaus looking upset, angry and revengeful with a lone tear running down his face

"What did you do?" He whispered looking at his little sister's burned body hearing Kol sobbing in the background for Cassandra

"We didn't have a choice, She was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!" Elena defend

"LIES! She never would've gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for them" He yelled making her jump back

"You said you were going to put them down too" Watching as Kol started to crawl his body over to his burned twins body stake still in intact

"I was going to make them suffer on my terms! But looks like you've already made Kol suffer more pain then I could ever inflect" He said shouted angrily then sighed looking around "I'm going to burn this house to the ground, And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking" Looking over her shoulder to see Kol leaning over Cassandra's burned body crying silently

"You kill us, you'll never get to the cure, You'll never be able to make any more hybrids" Jeremy replied

"You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead" Then he groaned in pain falling to his knees, as Bonnie walked by him

"Invite him in" They all looked her confused

"Do it!" She yelled, they watched as he got up looking at them narrowed angry eyes

"Come in" Jeremy whispered and just like that he was speeding in but fell forward when Bonnie magically pulled him further immobilizing him, then she looks at the vampire and hunter

"Living room, GO!" She yelled, Jeremy and Elena run though the living room, Bonnie let go of him magically running into the living room hoping he'll follow but he ran straight for Kol pulling the stake out, who was up in minutes, they didn't care for playing chase, Jeremy and Elena looked confused as did Bonnie why they weren't following, thinking it was safe they ran for the door only for it to be slammed Kol standing in front of him in blood burned flesh and strained tears they ran for the living room Klaus following as well when they got to the kitchen they hit an invisible barrier then ran for the living room opening hitting another barrier, they watched Jeremy pull the white oak stake out of Cassandra's body, they looked narrowed eyes at Bonnie who looked them smugly

"Witch, you can't do this to us!" Klaus screamed

"You have no idea what I can do now" Bonnie replied

"I will hunt you all of you to the end! Do you hear me? Do you!"Kol screamed hitting the barrier dropping to his knees crying, Klaus fell next to him putting hand of his shoulder

"I want you to avenge her, I don't have much time left you know were connected" Kol whispered looking to Klaus who shut his eyes tightly some tears spilling

"I promise" Then Klaus looked to Cassandra burned body

"I'm sorry Cassie I promised I always protect you but I failed"Kol just stared at his dead twin and then smiled he'd see her soon, or so he thought…..


	29. Chapter 29

**REDONE-SAME CHAPTER DIFFERENT ENDING**

Chapter 29:Goodbye

Godric was mostly questioned and silvered while Eric and Bill were seduced by Salome, she didn't bother to try with Godric knowing he wouldn't touch her with a 10 feet pole if paid, When the members of the Authority gave there consent to go retrieve Russell and bring him back they were strapped with a new equipment called iStakes that were strapped to there bare chests and if active will price there heart faster then they can blink, when they were dropped in the middle of the road in Shreveport left with a car, they started to question who could known Russell's whereabouts they knew Cassandra wouldn't tell anyone, so that meant they needed to question Pam

When they arrived at Fangtasia they told all customers to leave it was closed, sitting in the dark waiting for Pam to arrive, when she did she was shocked and happy to see Eric okay and well, and then she told them how she turned Tara into a vampire on request of Sookie, After Eric questioned her to the point of frightened she forced him to just release her which he made no reply, after tell Bill she was innocent, Bill told him he was to go check his home in Bon Temps for any bugs could been listening to any conversation they could picked up on Russell's whereabouts, when he left Godric tired to phone Cassandra many times he left the bond break days ago where it brought him to his knees, and still had not reopened thinking she was re-daggered when he noticed a voicemail he played it aloud so Eric could hear

_"Godric, I wanted to tell you I love you and no matter if something should happen to me, know that I'm always with you and will return some way, tell Eric I love him and he needs to forgive Pam and that I love her too, I know I'm never this emotional it's probably a surprise but you needed to know…"_

When he finished the voicemail he was little confused, and shocked it's true she never said I love you that much to any of them thinking it made her weak

"I don't understand, do you think she was daggered" Eric asked slightly worried

"I have a feeling she was" Godric whispered worried he was going to be left alone for another 200 years without her, but he would hold on and wait for her, After Eric asking Godric if it was hard when he finally released him he knew he needed to do the same to Pam it didn't mean he did not love her but she was right, if he could doubt her trust she should be allowed to be free, and he did not want her mixed up in the charges he could still face even if they bring Russell in

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night when Pam awoke she walked towards the spare coffin next to her's checking to see Tara was still sleeping, when Eric soon came down the stairs she leaned against the cement wall not paying him any piece of mind

"Where's Bill?"

"He had an errand" He replied

"Godric?"

"He should be back soon" She nodded, Eric looked her few minutes with grief before whispering to sit which she obey, they sat on the steps side by side for few minutes of silence until Eric spoke

"We shouldn't fool ourselves, Searching for Russell Edgington is a suicide mission, Even if Godric, Bill and I do get him, we'd still be facing a treason charge"

"I thought you had friends in the Authority"Pam replied

"Well, a friend, and she can't help me anymore, Either Russell will have our heads..or the Authority will and there is no other option" Eric finished

"I'll go with you, We've defeated Russell before, and with Cassie's help, we can put up a fight against the Authority"Eric held hand to stop her

"Listen, Cassie can't help us she's been daggered, The end may come soon, and I can't have you there "Pleading with his Eric for her to understand

"Eric, I want to"Pam whispered, looking him in the eyes

"No, What you said in anger" Pam shakes her knowing where he was going with this "You were right, I have to release you" The look in Pam's eyes are devastating she never really expected him to do this or wanted him too "and it's not because I don't trust you or because I don't care, It's because you are my only progeny, my one legacy. I need you to live when I'm gone" He could see the blood tears forming in the corner her eyes as she looked down taking breath before looking back up at him

"If that is your wish…I understand, I accept" Placing her hand on his elbow squeezing it blinking the tears not to fall she stands up

"Do it" Eric then stands up trying to compose himself as well, breathing deeply looking anywhere but at Pam's eyes for few seconds before finally he looks into her green eyes

"Pamela, I renounce the ties of our blood and my dominion over you as my progeny, As your maker" Taking a moment to get the words out that pains him to do so "I release you"He whispered as Pam lets out a chocked sob blood tears running down her face forming the information give to her before leaning into Eric's husky chest hugging him crying feeling his arm wrap around her head hold her in place his chin leaning into her hair you can see a lone blood tear coming down his face squeezing his hand tightly

"You are my child, as I was the child of Godric, you were born into greatness"She pulled away looking into his eyes as his hands grabbed her face "and you're a maker now, our blood will thrive, you understand" She nodded more tears forming he leaned up placing a kiss on her forehead lingering for a few minutes before she pulled him into another hug, Soon they heard footsteps joining them looking up to see Godric smiling sadly understanding how both Eric and Pam feel, when they hear the door being opened they panic speeding up the basement out the door to the main club seeing a man standing in the middle of the room his back to them wearing a designer suit with dark brown hair height around 6'3, upon hearing them enter he turned around there was Elijah Mikaelson, Cassandra's oldest brother

"Hello Godric" Elijah's british accent rung threw the club as Cassandra's always did

"Elijah" Godric nodded in return

"This is Eric my progeny, and Pamela his" Elijah nodded in greeting he had a grief look in his eyes which looked red and swollen, he gestured for them to sit, they all walked to the table near by Godric in the middle on my one side Eric and Pam on each side, Well Elijah sat on the other side facing them his hands entitled on the table

"I am afraid I have some horrible news" He whispered not looking in there eyes, Godric nodded knowing what was coming

"I had a feeling, she's been daggered again hasn't she" Elijah looked confused and raised an eyebrow shaking his head

"No, it's worse" He closed his eyes tightly stop from tears falling "She's dead Godric" Pam let out a chocked sob covering her mouth, Eric eyes turned red blood filling them threatening not to fall, Godric looked horrible clearing his throat not believing what he heard he shook his head

"What" He whispered

"She was killed with a white oak stake by the hunter"Elijah whispered, Pam sobbed more grabbing Godric's hand, while Eric let few tears escape, Godric sat there like stone

"I don't believe you" He finally said, Elijah sighed pulling out his cell phone, pulling up the video that Klaus sent to him of her death, Klaus had gotten free from the Bennett witch spell and taken Cas's body back to the mansion putting her in her coffin, Elijah had yet to see them say his goodbyes he told Klaus he would be stopping to let Godric know on his way to Mystic Falls, finding the video and pressing play sliding it across the table the three vampires leaned over grabbing the phone watching

_They saw Cassandra screaming, cries in pain her skin sizzling from the vervain, Kol's screams, then they saw a teenage boy raising a stake and slamming it into her chest her eyes wide she looked down screaming turning her head mouthing something they could only assume was Kol, and his shouts and sobs as she ran burning running around a kitchen from the looks until dropping dead on the floor, then sobs and begs of Kol in the background, then showed a body, burned one women Cassandra dead then screen went black_

Pam lets more sobs rack her body standing up from the chair leaning against the pole sliding down, Eric had more blood tears trying not to sob, Godric finally let the tears go biting his lip drawing blood breathing deeply with shaky hands dropping the phone on the table as the sobs finally ranked his body, Elijah reached over pulling phone back in his pocket wiping the tears that escaped his body, after few minutes Godric finally spoke

"Where's her body" He horsily whispered

"Niklaus took her body back to his home in her old coffin, I am going there next to say goodbye, I came cause you deserved to know, she loved you, and she wouldn't want you to do anything that could harm yourself, Silas the man her and Kol were trying to stop being raised is and he can bring back the dead so we have done nothing to stop him, our plan is to get Cassandra and Finn back" He stood up straightening his suit out

"Don't give up hope, I know well see her again" And he turned to leave when Godric's voice stopped him

"I'm sorry for your loss she may been my mate but she was your sister, and I loved her very much and will never stop" He whispered holding out his hand, Elijah looked at it then shook it nodding turning to leave when Godric's voice stopped him

"What about Kol?" Elijah sighed

"He's alive, we found out after Klaus and himself were released that Cassandra had a witch unlink them so he'd live"Then leaving

Eric stood up, shaky legs walking over to Godric putting hand on his shoulder for comfort, Godric stood there not saying anything then walked out the room to be in privacy to grieve alone, Eric sighed turning to Pam who was shaking so much tears the floor was becoming covered in blood

"Pam" He whispered

"She's gone, and last time I saw her I tired to blow up a building she was in, who dose that to there best friend" Eric said nothing just held her as they grieved for there friend, and hearing Godric throwing and destroying things in the office with cries of agony


	30. Chapter 30:Authors Note

_Look for the squeal coming soon when Cassandra will be brought back from the dead..._

_dollface. 24xo_


End file.
